


Heart Beat

by DrippingInInk



Series: With All Your Little Flaws [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Hange Zoë, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Mike Zacharias, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Falling In Love, First experiences, Fluff, Healing, Hypnosis, Kissing, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi has powers, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Moblit Berner, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rimming, Scent Marking, Seduction, Sex Trafficking, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Sex, Wolf Instincts, ereri, mind tricks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrippingInInk/pseuds/DrippingInInk
Summary: I was used so much through almost my entire childhood with no help at all because I was taken from the only family I knew and had. I’m dirty, disgusting, and a good for nothing Omega. I was forced to do things I didn’t want while my uncle collected the money for it, it was a complete nightmare. I didn’t know when I’d see the sun again or when I’d be free... if I’d be free...Until...“You chose me, but there was another part to that that made it so easy,”“What?”“I also chose you,”





	1. The Stolen Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of kidnapping, rape, and murder.

The sun was like a warm blanket. It made me smile, just being underneath it. I lived with my mom and a whole bunch of other women, I was the only boy, and they protected me as if I was their child. They brushed my hair, washed me, fed me, changed me, and always made sure I walked out of the house with shoes. I was their little prince, and they never let me out of their sight. I was fine with that, because they were all like mothers to me, but my real mom, she was the best in the entire world. “My little boy, what do you want to do today?”

“I want to see the ocean, Mama,”

“Okay, well, after you eat, I’ll take you.”

I remember my first seven years with my mom. We would play together, sing, eat. She taught me how to write, read, all my subjects. I didn’t go to school because she told me it would be too dangerous. The other women told me I was too pretty to share with the world, I never knew what they meant, but I never questioned it. My mom was prettier though, my mom was an absolute gem. Men always came to see her, and she’d dance for them and they’d always give her lots of money. I learned how to dance by watching her, and she even taught me on her own when she caught me dancing alone one time. 

“Don’t let anyone see you, my baby, you’ll attract people and not always the good kind,” She giggled and leaned against the doorframe as she watched me. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. “You’re very beautiful, you know,” She told me. 

“Thank you, Mama,”

“Don’t let anyone tell you different, okay?”

“Okay,”

She kissed me on the cheek and smiled. Then she held me in her arms till I fell asleep. Her brother, would come sometimes for lunch, and the women would have me wear a hijab to cover my hair. They never cut it, they told me it made me special, and beautiful. Even though he was related to me, they didn’t want me attracting attention. 

“Levi,” 

“Hello, Uncle Kenny,” I smiled.

“You’ve grown quite a lot since the last time I saw you.” 

“Yes,” I nodded and handed him his food and water. My mom dismissed me quickly when Kenny wasn’t looking and I went back to our room. She never liked that I was around Kenny, and she never told me why. She never let me leave the house when he left either. I didn’t really care, I only wanted to be with my mom.

She loved to play with my hair, and she’d tie it into a braided bun and she’d take me out to play for hours in the sun. The ocean was my favorite place to play. The sand was warm and soft underneath my feet, the sun wrapped itself around me nicely, the wind blew gently in my face… it was paradise. I never wanted to leave the water when I was swimming. I’d come home soaked but I was quickly washed with warm water and changed into dry clothes. 

“Mama,” I whispered one night. 

“Hm?” My mom grumbled sleepily.

“Do I have a father?”

She opened her eyes and sighed. “Everyone has one, you just don’t know him, and he doesn’t know you.”

“Is he a bad man?”

“No, baby, he isn’t a bad man,” She smiled and kissed my cheek. “But don’t worry, you are my little twin,” She raised the blankets around my tighter and nuzzled me. 

“Mama,”

“Yes, baby?”

“Why are we all beautiful? We don’t look like the other men who come to see you and the women,”

“We’re Omegas, baby. The men who come to see us are Alphas, like your uncle. Us Omegas are thought to be sacred beings, and we are able to enchant anyone. But you and I, we’re special, as are these ladies. We are the Omegas of Cairo, and we’re even more fantasizing than the average Omega.”

“How come?”

“I’ll explain when you’re older,”

“Okay, Mama,”

She squealed and kissed my cheek so many times that it became numb. 

I was a prince until I wasn’t. I was practicing my dances in our room alone while everyone else was in the kitchen. I giggled at the music, it made me happy and the beats ran through my veins. My mom always said that I moved liked water, that I was very fluid with how I moved. I think it made her a little jealous, but she loved me all the same. 

“Impressive,” A voice behind chuckled. I gasped and blushed, it was Kenny. “You know, you could really get known with those dances of yours.”

I couldn’t find what to say, but then, my mom appeared behind him. “Get out,”

“Kuchel, my dear sister, you didn’t tell me my own nephew danced.”

“You didn’t need to know. He’s all mine, nothing to do with you.”

“No secrets between family, Kuchel.”

She crossed her arms and looked at me. Later that night, I was scolded for dancing in front of Kenny, but my mom was more interested in what was happening outside than me. “Mama,”

“Yes, baby?”

“What is outside?”

“Nothing,” She smiled weakly. She didn’t sleep that night, and for good reason too. Kenny came back very late in the night and tried taking me. My mother’s uneasiness kept everyone awake, and they were able to save me. It made everyone talk, what Kenny tried to do. We became gypsies, and we never stayed somewhere for more than two nights.

My mom pretended nothing had happened. People still came to see her dance along with the other women, she was still paid generous amounts of money. The only thing that seemed to change were my liberties. I had to sleep in wolf form and in the middle of everyone, who had also shifted into their wolf forms. My hair was always up and covered by the hijabs or veils I was given. I couldn’t dance anymore either. If I wanted to go somewhere, we all went and I had to travel in the middle of them, or in front and very close. 

I was fine with that, all I needed was my mom. We still played together, and she was still my teacher… until she wasn’t.

One night, we were walking on the outskirts of a village, when Kenny, along with several other men came and surrounded us. He had a mean smile on his lips and a cold look in his eyes. “My dear sister,”

“Kenny, why are you doing this?”

“Oh Kuchel, don’t be so stupid,” He chuckled. “You know what I’m after, and if you don’t give him to me, I’ll make your lives a living Hell.”

“I’m not giving my baby to you,”

“Don’t be difficult,” He walked closer to us. “You can always have another one. I want this one,” He reached out to grab me but my mom smacked his hand down. “Don’t touch him,”

Kenny grew angry and brought a knife to her neck. I gasped and started crying. “No! Please no! Don’t kill her please!”

“Levi,” My mom gasped.

Then, I was grabbed by strong arms and taken away. “MAMA! NO! HELP! PLEASE!” I screamed and cried until something knocked me out and I woke up on a red carpet. Dry tears on my cheeks, and my head swimming. My heart hurt so much. I wanted my mom. After a long eternity, Kenny appeared with a basket. “Levi,”

I quickly sat up.

“These are some clean clothes, toiletries, towels, and a couple of blankets. Shower and change, people will be meeting you soon.”

I did what I was told. I looked into the mirror and saw how red my face looked. My shirt was too small, or maybe it was supposed to be that small; it stopped above my belly button, my shorts were too short, I felt exposed. A woman came and blow-dried my hair and brushed it. I sat on the carpet till Kenny called for me and I squealed when I saw a number of Alphas sitting with him. He called me again and I wanted to cry out of fear. I forced myself to walk over to them and I was immediately grabbed. “This type doesn’t come around too often, Kenny, where did you find him?” I was passed off to another man who rubbed at my hands. “This one will do you good, I’ll definitely be coming around for this one.” I was passed off again. This man passed his fingers through my hair. The next, my legs. The next, my neck. The next, my hips. The next, my face. They wouldn’t stop touching me. I was so disturbed and disgusted. I got annoyed when I felt a hand on my butt, and I growled. 

Kenny struck me for that. It was a slap on the face, a hard one. No one had ever hit me before. “Go back to the room you were in.”

I sniffed and ran away to the room. A bed had been moved in it, so I got on it and hid under the covers. I cried for the rest of the day, I wanted my mom. The next morning, Kenny was waiting for me while I was brushing my teeth. I froze when I saw him, and he just looked at me. “Levi, I brought you here so you can start working for me. I know you’re only eight and you think you don’t know how to do anything, but you’re gonna start making me money, and lots of it too. A few men will come and see you every night, and you will dance for them, and they are allowed to do anything they want afterwards. If you don’t let them, I’ll hurt you.”

“I want my mom,” I whimpered.

“You don’t want the life she has. Going from place to place, living in any place she finds fit. I’m here to give you a home, food, water, and cleanliness. Be grateful,”

I looked down and my lips quivered. “When can I see my mom?”

“Don’t speak about your mother here,” He got up. “Come eat, you need to maintain your figure,”

My first night was a complete nightmare. They didn’t want me to dance for them, they just wanted my body. The men that came touched my skin with their big meaty hands and kissed my neck. I was completely grossed out, they smelled of cigarettes and alcohol. They’d take my clothes off and kiss me from my neck to my pelvis. Then they’d try to get me off but it felt so revolting and I wanted them to stop and so I started crying, but that only seemed to make things worse.

“You’re pretty when you cry,” 

The first time I was penetrated, I couldn’t stand for a week. It was forced, and he wouldn’t stop and Kenny would force me to stand, but I was wobbly in the knees. They wouldn’t support me long enough for me to finish a dance routine, so Kenny reluctantly let me recover. I was only eight. 

Years went on and on and I was suddenly fifteen and sensitive to Alpha hormones, and began seeing them in a different way. The sex began to hurt less because I produced slick, but it grossed me out even more because it turned them on. Each man took me more than once and for hours on end making me do anything to get them off. It made me sick how I was basically a sex slave. 

Thankfully Kenny had rules. Due to the fact that I was an Omega of Cairo, and I was rare, he prohibited any type of BDSM related acts, I was not allowed to participate in intercourse with more than one person, and that I was truly grateful for. No bite marks, no hickeys, no heavy bruising. I still hated it. I hated it so much. I hate how rough they were with me, they didn’t care if it hurt or if I was uncomfortable. They simply pounded into me until they were done and satisfied, had me suck them off till they didn’t want me for the night anymore, they’d touch me for as long as they wanted and as much as they wanted. 

Being a rare type of Omega had another downside, and it was that I was able to seduce and hypnotize anyone if I wanted to. I discovered it on accident. I kept eye contact with one of the men that came to see me while I danced and he became entranced. Then he simply stayed still like a statue. I came closer to him and he didn’t move. I instantly panicked and Kenny burst through into the room. “Kenny, Kenny! He won’t move!”

“What did you do?”

“I don’t know! I think he’s under something. I think I did something to him. It was during the dance,”

“But you’ve danced for other people before,”

“But I kept eye contact with him,” I whimpered as I looked at the semi-frozen man. Kenny then smirked. “This is wonderful! He needed to die anyways, fucking bastard.” Kenny left and came back with a gun. He took the man away and a few moments later I heard a gunshot fire. I looked out of the room and saw the man on the floor, covered in his own blood. My jaw dropped and I fainted afterwards.

After that, Kenny had me hypnotize his targets, making it easier for him to kill them. I even went out with him to hunt them down, and he’d force me to seduce them to get closer to Kenny and then when it was time, hypnotize them so Kenny could put a bullet through their heads. 

I cried myself to sleep every night until I was nineteen. Kenny had me get dressed to dance, it was my last client for the night. I sighed and stepped into the room, and was met with a very tall, blond, and broad shouldered man. When he turned to look at me, I saw his deep blue eyes and couldn’t help but smile, but my mouth was covered, so he didn’t see. 

“You don’t have to dance if you don’t want to,” He said as he sat on my bed. I walked over to him, confused. He laid out his hands and I placed my hands over his. “How fast do you think you could run?”

“Well. I think I can outrun anyone… why?”

“You really hate it here?”

I couldn’t stop the tears that came and nodded. “I was taken from my mom when I was seven.”

“Oh, Lord, that’s actually pretty terrible.” He caressed my cheek gently and it made me smile as I nodded. “You do know we’re a long way from Egypt, right?” 

“I figured,”

“I asked if you could run because next week, before you get to meet anyone, I’m going to bomb the area.”

“What? Why!” 

“For your escape,” He smiled and kissed my hand. “Also, I have somewhere you could go. I work in Omega Protection Services, and I have a friend, who specializes in Omega behavior, they’ll be able to keep you protected until you feel you’re ready to be on your own. We’ll also have this business shut down and Kenny and his workers arrested. Yes, we are aware of the things you’ve been involved in… his murders, but you will not be charged. You’re a victim as well.”

This was all said in a whisper and I just couldn’t believe this was happening to me. I smiled and I hugged him. “Thank you, you’re an angel. May God be with you,”

He laughed. “Here,” He handed me a phone. “This is for you, contact the number you have and they’ll come get you or give you directions. Here’s a picture of them, so you know who to look for. Their name is Hanji, no they’re not a woman.” He said as he turned it to me and I saw that Hanji had short brown hair, black glasses, and warm brown eyes. I nodded and smiled again.

“I could kiss you,”

He laughed again. “I’m mated,” 

I had no idea what that meant, but I didn’t put any thought to that and hid the phone. I danced for him anyway afterwards, to not raise Kenny’s suspicions. Before he left, he told me his name, Erwin, and gave me a generous amount of cash. “You’re gonna need it,”

“I’m not poor,” 

“That anyone can know just by looking at you, it’s part of the job.” I took the money and hid it with the phone. A little while later, he left. I’ve never been so excited about anything in my life. I was finally going to be free! 

But the week after was simply terrible for me. Kenny had a new client, and he liked to be pretty rough with me, regardless of the rules. He would shove his cock down my throat till I couldn’t breathe, he’d hold my hands down while he pounded into me and leave my legs feeling like gelatin, and he’d love making my cry. He came to see me every night sometimes more than once. I hated him, he was certainly going through something and using me to try and get over it. He always kissed my shoulder as he fucked me and I was so out of it. I wanted this over with, I felt absolutely nothing for any of the Alphas who liked to have sex with me. They were enchanted while I was simply bored and grossed out. All of them were simply disgusting. I felt like a toy. 

“You’ve lost your enthusiasm,” Kenny declared one morning. “That or you’re just not what people want anymore,”

“On the contrary, Kenny, you’ve been getting more people because of the way he’s been. They like a brat they can tame.” 

I looked at Kenny as I bit into my toast and we had a stare-off. He slammed his fist down. “You better not do what I think you are about to do.”

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smacked me on the side of my head. “Get ready to go out,” He grumbled. I threw my fork at him and crossed my arms. Kenny picked up the fork and went at me, but one of the women he worked with stopped him. “He’s making you thousands, do not hurt him.”

But believe it or not our trip out wasn’t terrible. He took me to the store and I sat in the cart as I ate from a bag of grapes, it was the only thing I recognized since it’s been years since I was taken out that wasn’t in the dark of night. I was curious about everything I saw, so I got out of the cart and walked around. “Do not go too far,” Kenny mumbled. I waved a hand dismissively at him and took out a tiny container that said ‘chocolate ice cream’ on it. I opened it and I saw a cold brown substance. I looked at Kenny and he handed me a plastic spoon from one of the tables next to the deli. He scooped up some and I opened my mouth. I fell in love with the taste instantly, and went to get a bigger container. I got scolded for eating the entire thing in one day, but I didn’t care, it was so delicious. I was so hyper that Kenny had to cancel my clients for the night because they failed to catch me to put me in my room. 

“Get down from there!” Kenny stomped. I was lying on my side on top of the cupboards in the kitchen eating grapes with a smile. 

“Never,”

“I swear to God if you fall and injure yourself there will be hell to pay,” I pretended to slip only to make Kenny go white and I laughed. “Stop shitting around and get down from there! How the fuck did you even manage to get up there?” 

I shrugged and smiled again. “Hi Kenny,”

“Levi, get the fuck down.” 

“Well when you ask like that it makes me wanna stay up here.”

“Fine, _ please _ get the fuck down.”

“Mm, no. You’ll hit me. If you hit me, I hypnotize you.”

Kenny angrily ran his hands through his hair. “FINE! Just get down from there.”

I giggled and hopped down, but Kenny caught me before I hit the floor. “I’m not made out of glass, you know.”

“Shut up and go lie down.” 

I did so but not before grabbing my bowl of grapes. I was locked inside until breakfast the next morning. Today was my escape day. I smiled as I washed my hair and I got dressed. I put on jeans and a simple tee, I packed my things in a small backpack and grew nervous. I had no sense of time so it was useless looking at the phone. I simply felt like it was close to the time, but it came unexpectedly. It was very loud, smoke covered everywhere. Something big came towards me and I covered my head but then it was Erwin. “Go, Levi. Run.” He told me quickly. The walls came crumbling down, and I climbed out of a hole in the wall and began running as soon as I heard gunshots. The worst part of it, it started to rain. Then I heard another explosion go off and the panic caused me to slip. I yelped as pain sliced through my ankle but I kept on running until I couldn’t take the pain anymore. I hid inside a place that smelled of coffee and looked for my phone. 

“Hello! Can I get you anything?” Someone came up to me. I gasped and backed into the corner. ”Um,” I said as I clicked on the only number I had in my phone. “Do you have chocolate?”

“We do. We have chocolate milk, chocolate pastries, coffee with chocolate.” 

“Mm chocolate milk please,”

“Alright!” And the person left. 

“Hello?”

“Hi,” I mumbled. “I was told to call you if I needed help getting to where you are…”

“Are you Levi?” They gasped.

“Y-yeah…”

“Where are you? No wait, I’ll track the number. I’ll have you picked up, just stay there, okay?”

“Okay,” I nodded even though it wasn’t seen. They hung up and I sat down, away from the window and closer to the back of the room. There were little pink and blue packets on the table, and I accidentally ripped one open and a bunch of white things came out. I poked at it and it stuck to my finger. I brought it to my mouth and it melted away. Sugar! This was sugar. But I didn’t want it, so I tried to put it back in the small packet, but I made an even bigger mess. I wanted to cry, I was so useless! 

Then someone came inside and I instantly felt my heart clutch. He bumped into a chair at that moment and I snickered. He looked at me and my heart jumped. His eyes were so green and beautiful, just like emeralds. He walked closer to me and then saw the mess I made. “Are you incapable of keeping your area clean?” He asked. The depth of his voice made me blush and I looked at the small pile of sugar. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything so he just came around and threw it out. Then he sat across from me. “My name is Eren. I was sent to come get you by Hanji.”

He was simply gorgeous! He was beautifully tanned skin and dark brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. I couldn’t stop growing hot in the face and I simply looked away from him. 

“Erwin told us what you were going through, so do not worry, we are going to help you get through this, okay?”

I nodded slowly, but didn’t meet his eyes. I started tearing up over how overwhelmed I was, I just couldn’t take any of this for much longer. 

But then my milk came, and it was served in a large glass with something white and fluffy looking on top, with a cherry. I looked at it and tipped my head to the side. Eren ordered something as well and looked at me. “It’s a milkshake,”

“She told me it was just milk, this isn’t milk.”

“Drink it,” 

“But what is that?” I pointed to the white thing. Eren smiled, and it was so beautiful. “It’s called whipped cream. Try it, it tastes really good.” 

I grabbed the straw and took a sip, then another one, and another one, till it was all gone. I frowned at the empty glass and sighed. “Do you want another one?”

I felt my ears and tail almost pop out at that question. “Yes please!” I said with a smile. And so I was ordered a second milkshake, then I was taken to Hanji’s place. 

“It’s four of us, Hanji, me, another Alpha named Jean, and an Omega named Moblit. Don’t worry though, Hanji and Moblit are mated.” Eren explained and there was that word again, mated, but I felt stupid to ask what that was. “But we have more than enough space for you,”

I nodded and tried to calm down. I kept looking back, as if Kenny was there behind me, or someone was coming to take me back. I whimpered every now and then and Eren would always look at me when I did. “Are you hungry? I assume no after those milkshakes, but I feel weird not asking.”

“A little,” I shrugged and looked back again. Eren pulled over and stopped the car. I got goosebumps and began to panic. “Levi, no one is going to attack you anymore. No one is going to take you away. I promise to protect you until my last breath, do you understand?”

I blushed and nodded. He smiled and caressed my cheek. “So please no more looking back, okay? It’s stressing me out.”

“Are you an Alpha?”

“Yes,” He said without looking at me. “My scent didn’t give that away?”

“I don’t know what to smell for… I’m stupid.”

Eren accidentally slammed the breaks and looked at me when we both recovered. “Who said that to you?”

“No one, but it’s true. I don’t know anything.” I shrugged and looked away. The rest of the ride was silent and we pulled into a gated area, and a huge house was a few yards away. I gasped slightly and looked at Eren. “If you wanna walk, you can.”

“I hurt my ankle,”

“Shit! Why didn’t you say anything? Hanji needs to check that out.” He went faster and stopped in front of the house. Eren quickly walked over to my side of the car and carried me inside. His smell was intoxicating, but in a good way. I pressed my nose to his neck and he shivered, but kept moving forward. He pushed one door open and someone was sitting at a desk. “Hanji, Levi said he hurt his ankle. I’m guessing it happened before he reached the café.”

Hanji smiled at me. “Erwin has told me so much about you. I’m glad we were able to save you, and my God you are adorable. You look so pretty. I’m Hanji, and I’m guessing you know Eren already. Let me take a look at your ankle, okay?”

I nodded and was sat down on Hanji’s bed and instantly grew nervous. “No,” I pulled away and instantly stood up. I yelped again and limped over to Eren. 

“Let sit over here then,” Eren pulled me to his lap and Hanji took my shoe off and then my sock. I clutched Eren’s shirt and looked away. I didn’t want to be touched. Eren wrapped an arm around me and I calmed down a bit. “It’s just a sprain,” Hanji said. “But no worries, I’ll bandage it and Eren can help you ice it and I’ll give you something for the pain.”

“Babe, hand me my kit please.” Hanji called. Soon, a dirty-blond haired man came walking in with a clear box of supplies. “Oh Lord, he’s so cute!” He gasped. He went over to me and gushed about my face and touched my cheek and awed at my hair. “My name is Moblit,” He smiled. “I’m an Omega just like you,”

I smiled and poked his nose. “He’s super tiny, where did you find him?” Mobit asked.

“Erwin,” Eren said.

“Something is bitching at my neck,” Another man came in loudly. He looked at me and inhaled sharply. “Hey beautiful,” 

I waved shyly and blushed. He looked at Hanji and sighed. “I’m going out,”

“Why?”

“My rut is starting.”

“So why are yo-“ Then Hanji stopped. “You know the rules,”

“Yes, obviously, confirmation and consent. Can I go now?”

“Yeah,” They chuckled. The other Alpha winked at me before leaving and I buried my face in Eren’s chest. After we were done, Eren brought me to a room. He placed my things down and smiled. “This is all yours, you can come out when you want to, or sleep as long as you like, or do anything you want. Okay?”

I nodded and he sat me down on the bed. I felt uneasy, but I knew that I wasn’t going to get touched anymore. “Do you want anything?”

I shook my head.

“You were hungry, weren’t you.”

“Just a little, the nerves actually took it away. I’m fine now.”

“Alright, if you need anything, I’m downstairs, okay?”

I nodded and he closed the door. I limped around and found a bathroom, with a big bathtub. I bit my lip and stripped out of my clothes, careful not to wet my injured foot. I stayed in till I was all clean and smelled like soap. Once again, sitting on the bed made me nervous. I sat there for a few long moments before I got up again. The hallway was dark, all the lights were off. I took a deep breath and instantly caught Eren’s scent. I grew excited because I finally recognized something, and quickly made my way towards it. But then, I came across some stairs. I sighed and hopped on the railing and slid all the way down. Hanji was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. “Why did you do that? You could have broken your neck had you fallen.”

“I figured it would be bad to walk with my foot like this,” 

“You’re supposed to be resting.” I looked down and grew embarrassed. They sighed. “Well I guess if your curiosity got the best of you,” Hanji smiled. “If you needed anything, I’ll be here,”

I nodded and waited till they were inside to continue following Eren’s scent. I came across a door, but it wouldn’t open. I remembered I saw Kenny open a door that wouldn’t open once, so I took a pin out of my hair and picked at the lock. When the door clicked open, Eren was standing right there. I gasped loudly and blushed. “You could have knocked,” He smiled. “What’s wron- How did you get down here?”

“With my good leg,” 

He smiled even wider. “Why?”

“I cannot fall asleep. Being in bed by myself makes me nervous. I fear someone might come and get me, or that they’d find me and use my body for their needs. Do you think I could stay here with you?”

“Oh uh, of course.” Eren cleared his throat and helped me get onto his bed. I was tucked in the middle and it was so warm and comforting. I smiled when he covered half of my face and just left my eyes. “Where will you sleep?”

“I have to wait till Jean gets back.”

“Who?”

“The other Alpha, his name is Jean.”

“Oh,” I simply looked at him, and I smiled. Then I gasped. “What if Kenny finds me?”

“He won’t.”

“But can’t he smell me or something?”

“He won’t be able to track your scent.”

“But what if he does? And I get taken again? I won’t be safe. He’ll smell you too, and he could kill you, or force me to help him kill you, and I don’t want to help him kill you.”

“You won’t need to help him kill me, I’m not going to die. He won’t find me nor you. Neither will any of his workers, okay? Relax, you are safe here.”

“I don’t know what safe feels like anymore.” I laid back down, but then another thought ran through my head. “What if Kenny finds me and decides to kill me for all the trouble I got him into?”

Eren sighed and left the room. My lips quivered and I started to cry. I didn’t want to die! I didn’t want Kenny to kill me! I wanted to go home! I just want to see my mom again!

I chewed my lip and my head started to hurt. My breathing came quicker, and I wanted to vomit. I hid underneath the covers and tried to relax but I ended up kicking them away and felt like I was going to explode. Then Hanji and Eren came in. “Levi, you doing okay?” I couldn’t respond, I couldn’t find words. I wanted to stop everything. “Levi, I’m going to give you something to relax, okay?”

I could only manage a nod and then I felt a pinch in my arm. A few moments later, I felt all boneless inside and tired. “This is just to help you sleep through the next okay?”

But my eyelids closed before I could respond and I was washed away in complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More depth of Levi’s memories with Kenny in upcoming chapters.


	2. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Levi has a nightmare, contains rape.

Levi slept for four days straight. The second day was concerning, because Levi wouldn’t move, at all. I even checked his pulse to see if he was alive, but he was. I asked Hanji if I could wake him up to eat something, but they told me that we don’t know when was the last time he got some proper sleep. It was silent, and that made me uneasy. 

I started getting irritating by the third day because ever since Levi fell asleep, I couldn’t seem to do the same. The back of my neck bitched at me, and the Alpha in me wouldn’t rest until it was sure Levi, the Omega, was okay. Hanji also started getting concerned because when an Omega is sleeping, they release hormones that calm everyone around them down which prevents them from getting attacked in their sleep. Levi had yet to release anything, so then Hanji started growing uneasy, which made Moblit uneasy. 

On the fourth day, I dropped a mug on the floor, so Hanji had sent me away to go check on Levi for the rest of the day. I huffed and went upstairs. When I opened my door, a bunch of heat hit me in the face. I blinked a couple of times and walked over to Levi. I poked his cheek and he simply turned over unconsciously. 

“His hormone isn’t strong enough. Poor thing, it must be the trauma.” Hanji said behind me. I sat beside him and caressed his cheek. “Can we fix that?” I asked. 

“Of course, it’ll just take time.”

And no one but Levi fell asleep that night. The next morning, I nearly knocked him over, irritation starting to get to me. Hanji left for the day with Moblit and Jean left to get air. But I had to stay. It was on accident too, I was simply knocking my head lightly on the table, and something touched me, so I swung back and Levi stumbled and yelped. I gasped and caught him. “You’re awake!”

“Yes, and clean. I’m just… well, hungry, and my foot doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“What do you want? I’ll make you anything. It’s just us in the house, but they’ll come back later.”

“I don’t know, anything I guess.”

“Pancakes?”

“What?”

“Pancakes,”

Levi gave me a strange look. “Pan… cakes? Like a cake? From a pan?”

“You’ve never had pancakes before?”

“Wouldn’t that be a little weird though? Eating a cake from the pan?”

“Sit there, I’ll make you one.” I pointed to the table. I grew excited, the Alpha finally given something to do other than watch over a sleeping Omega. I made them with chocolate chips and a few banana slices, and with a generous amount of syrup. I put the plate down before him and he gasped. “This is a cake?”

“You haven’t had cake before either?”

“Kenny limited what I ate.” 

“Do you know how to use the utensils?”

“Um.. I guess.” Levi took them and fumbled as he cut his pancakes, so I took them and fed him. But then he stopped and looked at it. He pulled out the chocolate chip and put it in his mouth. He smiled. “It’s a tiny chocolate,”

“Yeah,”

He disregarded the piece of pancake I had near his face and picked out every single piece of chocolate. Then he looked at me and smiled. When he finished the pancake, he ate the banana slices, and then tried to lick the syrup off the plate with his finger. “I want more,”

“Did Kenny ever starve you?”

“No, he just never let me eat a lot. I always went to bed hungry. But Kenny said that was normal.”

“It’s not,” I sighed. “So more?”

“Yes please,”

I watched him eat his second plate on his own, he was so cute. Then he grew uneasy and anxious. “Are you sure Kenny won’t find me?”

“Mhm,”

He chewed on his lip. “And if he does?”

“If he does find you, I’ll make sure he never lays a finger on you.”

“What is that?” He asked.

“What is what?”

“That in your cup,”

“It’s coffee,” I slid it to him. “Try it,”

He picked up the mug and looked into it. He looked back at me and then back to the mug. Then he slid it back and shook his head. “What if it makes me sick?”

“I don’t think so,”

He looked towards the bowl of fruit we had in the kitchen. Then he walked around the kitchen. I watched him from the kitchen island, as he went through everything before he found a box of tea. “Oh! I know what this is! Mama made this for me as a kid.” He opened the box and looked inside, confused. “What is this?” 

“They’re teabags,”

“Where are the leaves? What is this small bag? Why is it in the tea box?”

“Levi, it’s tea. Look, allow me to make you a cup.”

He just sat on the counter, looking confused. He watched me as I boiled the water and then I put the bag inside the mug. Levi’s eyebrows furrowed and then he came closer to me. I handed him the mug and he sniffed it. “It doesn’t really smell like tea.”

“Just take a sip.”

When Levi did, he didn’t stop drinking till it was all gone. He looked around and put the cup back where I found it. I snickered and put it in the sink. I watched Levi pull out the jar of honey Hanji was hiding from Jean since he likes to put it on everything and from Moblit who finds it addicting. He looked at me and I opened my mouth to say something, but he grabbed a spoon and locked himself in my room. I quickly called Hanji. “Hey,”

“I have a problem.”

“What?”

“Levi found the jar of honey and took it away.”

“You didn’t stop him?”

“He seemed to know I was going to stop him and he left before I could react.”

Hanji laughed. “At least he’s awake, but take that away from him. Too much is bad,”

“Um, he locked himself in the room, where are the keys?”

“In the cupboard, I gotta go, Moblit is getting a little upset.” And they hung up. I sighed and got the keys, then walked to my room. Once the door was open, I found Levi sitting in the middle of my bed, mouth full of honey. I quickly made my way over to him and grabbed the jar and the spoon. “No more,”

“But I’m hungry,” He pouted.

“Still?”

Levi teared up and started to cry. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know what most of the things in the kitchen are and I feel bad asking and my mother always gave me honey when I didn’t feel good, and I don’t feel good, and I thought it would help.”

“Well, what do you feel?”

“Scared! I feel like Kenny will find me and take me and I’ll never see the light again. I don’t know when the next time I’ll be able to see the Sun because it’s always raining, and I miss my mom!”

“Look, I can change things, I can make things comfortable enough for you. If it’s my room you want, you can change it to your liking. We could paint the walls, and the covers, anything. I could make it warmer for you.”

Then Levi looked at me for a long moment. I felt a strange sensation, and I smiled. “Trying to hypnotize me won’t work. I’m too strong-willed for that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Was that not what you were trying to do?”

“No,” He mumbled. “Your eyes are just really pretty. They look like the ocean now, but they get darker in low lights, and then they look like emeralds.” He smiled and wiped his face. I went to touch his face but he moved back. “Hey, don’t be afraid. I’m not going to hurt you.” But Levi moved away from me anyway, and stood against the wall. I simply sat down, waiting for him to come to me, but he never did. I sighed and laid down. When Hanji came home, he had moved to sitting on the floor, but refused to look at me. He didn’t eat anything for the rest of the day, and he hung out in his room, alone. I felt guilty, and at fault. The rain came down harder, and I couldn’t bring myself to eat either. I laid in my bed looking at the ceiling as the thunder rolled outside and lightning came crashing down. I closed my eyes for two seconds before Levi ran down the stairs, I could hear how hard he was breathing. I shot up and met him at the door. He buried his face in my chest, shaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do,” He mumbled but didn’t let me go. I placed my hand on his head and he flinched, then I realized that I didn’t have a shirt on. When the lightning struck again, Levi squeaked and buried his face in my chest again. I walked us back inside and closed the door. I closed the curtains and Levi followed me around the room, clutching onto my finger. I turned to him and smiled. “Go lay down, I’m gonna get something to drink,”

Levi nodded, but as soon as I walked out, I felt Levi behind me, then his tiny cold fingers on his arm. I continued walking in the dark and reached for a glass and filled it with water. I handed it to Levi, and he shakily took it. When he drank it, he gave it back. Then someone else walked into the kitchen. “Boo!” He said darkly.

Levi screamed and threw the glass I had in my hand at Jean, who was the idiot that scared him. Thankfully he caught it, but Levi started to panic and hid behind me. I flicked the lights on and huffed. “Are you stupid?”

“Like I was supposed to know he was going to react like that!”

Hanji burst into the room. “Was that Levi? What the hell happened!”

“Jean was being a fucking idiot.”

“Eren?” Levi whispered. 

“Hm?”

“I think I… well, I think, I- had an accident.”

“Go wash up in my room, I’ll be there in a minute.”

Levi didn’t leave at first, but he eventually rushed over. I turned back to Jean. “He fucking peed, you dickhead.” Moblit went to my room as soon as I finished saying that.

Jean’s jaw opened. “I’m sorry, really.”

“Oh whatever, you’re an idiot.”

“Eren, calm down.”

“I will not fucking calm down! You know when was the last time I slept? I don’t even remember. My head fucking hurts, my patience has drained to zero, and now I have to worry over Levi, who is so fucking adorable, and it pisses me off that he seems to think that everything is his fault! He’s scared of me and that fucking pisses me off!”

“You can’t expect him to trust you right off the bat, Eren,” Jean explained. “Levi came from a pretty rough life, okay? He’s used to people just taking what they feel like from him, in any way they desire too. Trust is earned,”

“Well if you go on with your dumb shit he won’t trust any of us, you stupid bastard.”

Jean bared his teeth at me and I growled in my throat.

“Okay, now you really need to calm down,” Hanji sighed. “You’re just angry because Jean scared your Omega.”

“Levi is not my Omega,” I snapped and left to my room. I had Levi giggling from the bathroom and I felt my anger melting away. 

“But of course, it was an accident,” Moblit said. “But after that, Eren and Jean never touched the firecrackers again.”

I walked in and saw that Levi was dressed in shorts and a tee, his legs still being dried off by the towel in Moblit’s hands. 

An hour later, the rain was still going down just as hard, but Levi was now falling asleep next to me, just watching me, fighting to stay awake as I was. I placed my hand over his eyes. “I’m not going to touch you, sleep.”

“I’m just,” His eyes closed a little. “Making sure you don’t,” He struggled to keep his eyes open. “Leave,”

I chuckled. “I’m not going to leave,”

Levi didn’t seem to believe me but soon, sleep won over and he finally fell asleep. I smiled at his little face, and simply watched him. When I sat up, Levi whined and reached for me. I gave him my hand and he held onto my finger again. I laid back down and sighed. “You aren’t sleeping?”

“You said you wouldn’t leave,” He mumbled. 

“I wasn’t, I was simply shifting positions. Go to sleep now, I’m serious.” 

“No,” He yawned, but he did fall asleep again, and finally, so did I. 

* * *

_I sat on the man’s lap as his fingers ran through my long black hair. Then, he caressed my face and ran his thumb over my lip before kissing it. He pressed his nose to my neck and groaned. He laid me down on my back and smiled at me, and I didn’t like it._  
”_Look at you, you’re simply gorgeous,” The man said. I couldn’t move, he had me pinned down. “I’m making you mine tonight,”_

_I whimpered as he licked my ear. I moved away and he grabbed my hips. “You’re really something to look at, aren’t you?” He was obviously drunk, the stench of alcohol was all over him. I felt my bottoms being removed and I teared up. “Oh don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good soon,” He said as he pushed into me, making me yelp in pain, but he thought I liked it, and kept thrusting into me, over and over again. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn’t stop screaming. _

_“You like this don’t you?”_

_I couldn’t even form words, and I grew dizzy. He kissed my neck and sat me up, so I was facing him. My nails dug into his bag as the pain became even worse, and that seemed to fire the man up even more. I gasped when he slammed me back down, my legs over his shoulders and he went faster. At this point, I was trying to breathe properly. _

_“That’s it, let me hear you, show me how much you enjoy it.”_

_I didn’t enjoy it. I didn’t want it! No more! Please! Stop! It hurts! Help!_

“Levi! Wake up!” Eren shook me awake. I gasped and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Eren held my hair up and away from my face. I couldn’t stop vomiting and I felt like I was going to die. I whimpered as bile rose up my throat and I spit into the toilet. I started crying and it only made it worse. 

“Levi, Levi, just relax,” Eren said as he rubbed my back soothingly. “Breathe, try to breathe.”

A few moments of that, and I felt a little better. I brushed my teeth but refused to get back in bed, even though Eren said it was perfectly fine. I shook my head and stayed by the door. “Can we sleep somewhere else?”

“We? You still want me with you?”

“I don’t want to be alone, it makes me nervous.” He mumbled. “Please?”

“Alright,” Eren nodded and grabbed the covers and pillows. I followed him to the living room and he popped the sofas, making them longer. “Couch bed,” He announced. “This better?”

It didn’t look like a bed, so I nodded. It was cooler down here, so I stuck to Eren. “I’m sorry I made you move, and for waking you up, and for making you do all this.”

“Don’t apologize, Levi. You aren’t at fault.”

“No?”

“No, none of this is your fault.”

I didn’t say anything to that and just placed my ear on his chest. His heartbeat calmed me down instantly, it was fast, but steady. I smiled a little. Maybe Eren was okay, maybe he wasn’t going to hurt me. Even though I didn’t fall asleep after that, I could tell he did, when his heartbeat slowed down. I didn’t move from my spot because I didn’t want to disturb him. I watched the window, and saw how the rain stopped and the sun came up slowly. I gasped and got out of the covers and went to the window. I stayed there until Hanji walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, Levi.”

“Hi, Hanji.” 

“What brings you down here so early?” 

I pointed to the sofa and they walked over and saw Eren sleeping. Hanji smiled. “He’s cute, isn’t he?”

“Cute?”

“Adorable,” 

“Well, he’s kind of too old for adorable.” 

“Eren’s only twenty-six, babe.”

“Babe?”

“Oops, sorry. I call everyone that, it’s just a little nickname.”

“Oh okay,” Not wanting to ask what this ‘nickname’ was. I climbed back into the covers again and that woke Eren up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he stretched and popped his back. “God, I slept for years.”

“It was one night actually,” I commented. 

Eren looked at me, and I couldn’t help but smile at his hair that was such a mess. But he narrowed his eyes at me. “If you comment about my hair, just remember, yours is so much longer.”

“About that, can you help me cut it?”

“What?” Eren and Hanji asked at the same time. “Why would you want to do that?” Eren continued. 

“I just feel gross, in the dream, someone was touching it, they always touched it. I don’t want it anymore. Maybe if I looked more like a male, I wouldn’t be so pretty, I wouldn’t attract so much attention.”

“And you are sure about this?” 

I nodded and Eren smiled. “Okay, but eat first,” He said as he got up. “Where are you going?” I grabbed his hand. 

“Room, I’ll be back.” He gently pulled away. I grew anxious and lowered my face into the couch. Waiting for him. I didn’t move till Eren came back down the stairs. Jean yawned loudly as he came out of his room and into the kitchen. He looked at me and smiled. “Eren! The Omega is waiting for you!”

“Shut up!” He yelled back from his room. Then, Moblit came out and smiled at me. “How did you sleep?”

“Oh, uh, swell.” I lied. Moblit pursed his lips and crossed his arms, but he winked at me and went into the kitchen. “Honey, I want food.”

“I’m getting there,” Hanji chuckled. Eren came back down wearing a shirt, and his hair tied up in a bun. “I’m starving,”

“Yes, I know. A deaf man could hear the rumbles of your stomach,” Hanji sighed. I walked over to Eren and pushed his shirt up so I could hear his heartbeat, so Eren just took off the shirt. “What are you making?” He asked. 

“Eggs and hashbrowns.”

“What is a hashbrown?” I whispered to Eren.

“Potato,” He answered. “It’s really good, you’ll love it.”

I wasn’t sure, but I felt like he was telling the truth. I refused to leave until Hanji was finished cooking. I sat next to Eren, and waited for him to start eating before I picked up my fork. I ate quietly and sighed. “Do you like them?” Eren asked. 

“Oh, yes, they taste good.”

Eren smiled at me and continued eating.

“What are the plans for today?” Jean asked.

“Levi wants to get a haircut. Baby steps on moving forward, we will take him, and you will come.” Moblit said. 

“Okay, mother,” Jean huffed. “I simply asked a question, never said I wouldn’t join.”

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and I changed into different clothes, which were black jeans and a green t-shirt. Eren had washed my shoes, since they were wet when I first came. My shoelaces were so clean and white. I put my phone and the money in my backpack. “You should wear a sweater, Levi.”

I looked up at Eren and then at my two sweaters in the drawer. “I think these won’t help much against the cold. Kenny made me wear one to dance sometimes, for bigger crowds. It’s short and shows my belly, and the only one is just too small. I brought it with me because it was mine, but I stopped fitting into it since I was thirteen.”

Eren searched within his closet and then tossed me a hoodie. It was big and black and soft inside. I smiled and put it on. “Oh, thanks!” Eren helped me zip it up and he tied my hair up into a ponytail before pulling the hoodie over my head. 

“You warm in there?”

I giggled and nodded. I poked his nose and picked up my backpack. We walked out together and got into a black car. It would have been cold, but with Jean and Eren on my sides plus the hoodie, it all warmed me up quite a bit. I grabbed onto Eren’s sleeve and grew nervous. The outside looked weird. It was bright, and looked nothing like Cairo. My breath quickened. Nothing looked familiar, I didn’t know anything. 

“Levi, it’s okay,” Eren mumbled, trying to get me to relax. I flinched and bumped into Jean. I gasped and scooted forward, head in my hands. Soon, we stopped. “Okay Levi, we’re here. This is the mall, it’s a shopping center. You buy things here and I have a friend who is very good at cutting Omega hair.”

“What kind of things do you buy?” I asked.

“Not people, that’s illegal.” Hanji looked back at me and I relaxed a little. I got out and instantly latched onto Eren’s hand. I looked up at him and he was already looking down at my face. “It’s going to be okay,”

My breath quickened again and I swallowed. “Okay,”

When we walked in, there was a bunch of people were already there. I froze and pulled back, bumping into Jean again. He grabbed both my hands from behind me and pulled me forward. “Come on, it’s not that bad.”

I swallowed again and inhaled sharply. It was loud, and crowded and I wanted to hide. What if they took me? What if something bad happens to me?

“Levi, it’s okay. No one's gonna hurt you.” Jean nodded, tugging me forward. I took small steps but eventually got closer to him and then he wrapped his arm around my neck. “We’re all here to make sure nothing happens to you, okay?”

I nodded and he nudged me towards Eren. “Here, hold this hand, and don’t let go.” Jean placed my hand in Eren’s and interlocked our fingers together. It felt weird and my nose scrunched up as I let out a nervous giggle. “Jean,” Eren sighed, but Jean ignored him and pushed us along. We walked for a bit, but then I saw a small stand that was selling ice cream. I gasped. “Eren! Eren! I want that! I want ice cream!” I pointed excitedly and smiled as I jumped. 

“You don’t need my permission, Levi. Go if you want.”

“Don’t make me go alone,” I mumbled. Eren’s face softened and walked over with me. 

“Hey, you open yet?” He asked.

“Not yet,” The woman smiled slightly. I felt my face fall and I looked down. “But, I get I can make an exception,”

I gasped and smiled. 

“Who gets that happy over ice cream? Are you five?”

“No, I’m twenty,” I answered, confused. “Do I look five? I am pretty sure that I am bigger than when I was five.”

“It was a rhetorical question.”

“What’s that?”

“A question you don’t answer.”

“Why wouldn’t you answer a question?” I became even more confused. I sighed. “I don’t get it, don’t explain it to me,” I asked for chocolate ice cream and waited excitedly. I was handed my cone and I smiled. “Thank you!” I handed her a bill and walked off. A few moments later, Eren came back with a bunch of cash. “You gotta give the exact amount, you can’t just go around giving people fifties.”

“But, but I didn’t,”

“Yes, you gave her a fifty, and the ice cream was only two dollars. Here, the change.” He put it back in my backpack. While I ate, they looked into stores and then I walked off to wash my hands, but I felt like I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t tell anyone I was going to leave so Eren and Jean instantly burst into the bathroom with guns in their hands. I screamed and hid in one of the stalls. 

“Are you alone in here Levi?” Eren called.

“Yes! Why do you have guns!”

“We work in OPS, it’s part of the job. Why did you walk off by yourself?”

“I just went to wash my hands, I didn’t think that was going to be bad.” I felt ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

Eren sighed and pulled me towards him. “If Hanji didn’t have Moblit, we’d both be dead. Please don’t walk off alone again, not on your own again, not for a while.” I nodded against his chest and we walked out together. 

“Try not to kill Eren, he almost cried.” Jean snorted. 

“Shut up,”

“He was like, oh fuck! My other half! No!”

“Shut up please,” Eren huffed, but he started to blush. With that, we went straight to the salon to get my new look. I refused to let Eren’s hand go, and he needed to sit next to me. It felt nice to have someone wash my hair, and brush it. “First off, my name is Marco. So, what are we doing? Chopping this all off? It’s very pretty I must say,”

“Yes, all off. Please.” I nodded.

“Tie it up and then cut it.” Eren suggested. So that’s exactly what Marco did. Eren watched my face the entire time, and he gasped when Marco chopped off the ponytail. “Actually, surprise me,” I said to Marco and turned away from the mirror. “Make me different.”

He smiled and winked. “Oh don’t worry, I will.”

I smiled while Marco went to work and closed my eyes. Eren moved around from time to time and I opened one eye to see him giving me a face of awe. I smiled and closed it again. After half an hour, Marco clapped. “You’re done! Now, to blow drying,”

I giggled as the air pushed into my face, but it was warm. Then he brushed is again and used a puffy brush to take away any stray hairs. “You, little Omega, are going to be such a heartbreaker one day,” He commented as he turned me around. I gasped and instantly got up. I had fringes that stopped at the bottom of my eyes, but on each side, and all around my head. I smiled as I felt how short it was. It was so liberating. I felt the back of my head and it felt fuzzy. “Hm?” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“I buzzcut that, it’s called an undercut,”

“It’s not bad,” I smiled. I turned to Eren. “How do I look?”

Eren looked at me, and his face was a little pink. “Cute,”

“He meant to say hot,” Jean commented. 

I looked over at Eren and he shook his head. “You look very nice, Levi.” I smiled at that and took his hand again. I reached into my bag and dropped a bill with a big twenty on the sides in Marco’s tip jar as Hanji paid him for my haircut. Then we went our separate ways, Jean headed home, I think he’s sick. He smelled a bit weird and he was grumpy too. Hanji and Moblit went off too, so Eren and I were left alone together. As he walked, I held onto his sleeve as we walked. “Is Jean sick?”

“No,” 

“Why is he mad all the time?”

“A mateless Alpha in rut usually is,”

I sighed internally. “Oh, okay.”

As if reading my mind, he smiled. “A mate is like someone very special to you, someone you will cherish forever, to protect, to hold. You would do anything in your power to be with them. Someone you truly love with every single piece of your heart.”

“Jean doesn’t love anyone?”

“He hasn’t met the person yet. Normally, one mates for life, and Jean is a free spirit.”

“How do you know if you find the one you love?”

“Well, Hanji told us that when they met Moblit for the first time, they felt like they were struck by hot lightning.” Eren stopped, and looked at me. I blushed and looked away. “But that usually you just know that that person in front of you is going to be yours.”

“So both of them feel something?”

“Yeah, it’s like they click together.”

I nodded, understanding a bit better. “Do you have a mate?”

“No,” Eren smiled, but said nothing afterwards. I just kept finding his fingers in my hair, and it would tickle. “Stop,”

“But it’s so soft.” He argued. I sat up on my knees. “Then you gotta let me play too,” And I dug my fingers in his hair. Eren and I were sitting down in a bookstore near the back where there were these colorful bean bags to sit on. I smiled at how soft it was. “Your hair looks like chocolate,”

“Well it definitely doesn’t taste like it,” Eren said. 

“Mm,” I came closer to a piece of hair and stuck my tongue out. Eren pulled back. “Don’t try it,”

Then I gasped. “You didn’t tell me what a rut was.”

“You don’t know?” He asked, and then his jaw dropped when I shook my head. He sat up and sighed. “When you go into heat,”

“A heat?”

“Yes, you’ve had them.”

“Heat? Like when you feel hot?”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows, confused. “N-No, when you go into heat your body is ready to receive a baby, your mates’ baby. You start having them when you turn fifteen, I think. I know for Alphas, they start going into rut at the age of thirteen.” He looked at me again. “Tell me you’re joking,”

“About what?”

“Every Omega goes into heat,”

“Oh,” I began to feel bad. “Is that an attraction? If you say it’s wanting a baby, I’ve never wanted a baby before, why would anyone want to? Sex hurts.”

“Sex isn’t supposed to hurt, sex is supposed to feel pleasurable, very pleasurable.”

I blushed. “Okay, well maybe something is wrong with me then, because I’ve never experienced this ‘heat’ you are talking about and I never felt pleasure during sex, was I supposed to?”

“Levi, you were being raped, forceful sex is never fun, or enjoyable.” He mumbled. “The only one who liked it were those sick men, but you will never see them again, okay? But if you do, just know that I will never let them touch you again.” He cupped my cheek.

I nodded and leaned against his hand. We looked at each other for awhile. “You look really cute with this hair. You didn’t get what you wanted: I think that you’ll attract more attention, because you do look a little better,”

“Just a little?”

“No, you look very attractive, I just don’t want to alarm you.”

I smiled and stood up. “Hanji said this place is to buy stuff, can you show me around?”

“S-Sure,” He said and got up. I went off but he grabbed me by the little hook thing on my backpack and held me back. “Please stay where I can see you,”

“I know you’re following me,”

“Yes, but please. It’s part of the job, stay in my sight please.” 

I nodded and stayed close by, and as I did, I felt the air around me get a little less heavier. I smiled back at Eren, and when he smiled back at me, I felt my heartbeat go hard again.


	3. Closer

“Eren?” Levi turned to me as we both watched TV in his bedroom.

“Yes,”

“I want to shower, but I don’t want to be left alone.” I waited for him to continue. “Could you be in the bathroom while I shower?”

“Like stay in there with you?”

He nodded and I felt pity, then guilt. Levi had so much trauma, and I wasn’t taking any of it away from him at all. I nodded and he got his things ready. I sat on the toilet while he showered. Every now and then, he’d peak through the curtain to check if I was still there, and I’d make a silly face at him. He’d giggle and go back. He wouldn’t let me leave as he changed either, then he had me stay in his room until he fell asleep.

Afterwards, I decided to stay downstairs; being with Levi made me sleepy. “He’s cute,” Hanji said quietly. I nodded and sighed.

“He bought a bunch of blankets and pillows when we went to the mall, he has yet to use them.” I said.

“Well maybe he’s going to nest soon, and he doesn’t know it yet,” Hanji shrugged. “Where is he now?”

“Sleeping, his hormones make me tired.”

“That’s what they’re supposed to do, silly.”

“I’m not ready to sleep yet.” I sighed again. “I find myself agitated. I want to touch him, and hold him, and he makes it so hard. I respect and understand that he is going through something terrible, all his fucked up memories and what he was forced to do and all the men that ruined him, but, I just- my blood boils whenever he backs away from me. I hate that he’s scared of me.”

“Oh honey,” Hanji started. “Levi isn’t scared of you. On the contrary, he’s become your little sticker. Notice how he can’t go anywhere without you? Levi is just scared of your potential to cause him harm.”

“But I don’t want to cause him harm,” I crossed my arms. “I want to help him get out of that fucked up mess of a mind he has, I want to be able to make him feel better, but he doesn’t let me do anything besides what he wants me to do.”

“And what is it that he wants you to do? He’s only been here for three days, the four he spent sleeping don’t count.”

“Levi can’t go a foot without having me by his side. Just earlier he had me sit in the bathroom while he showered. Levi never let go of my hand when we were at the mall. I can never really go anywhere without him.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Well no,” I pushed my hair back. “But you must understand where I’m going with this.”

“Yes, I do.” Hanji went back to the paperwork that was in front of them. “But you need to have patience with him. Okay? Levi chose you, he depends on you. Don’t fail him because you are lacking affection.”

“I don’t plan to fail him. I just feel like I’m in a bubble that is point-two seconds from bursting,”

Hanji looked at me for a moment, then their eyebrows furrowed. “Do you smell that?”

I inhaled sharply and my heart sunk. The smell of fear burned through my nostrils and I shot up from my chair. I ran up the stairs and burst into Levi’s room. He was hyperventilating and crying. “Eren, he’s there, I saw him, he’s in there.” He pointed to the bathroom door. I didn’t smell anyone, he was probably still recovering from a nightmare. I checked the bathroom, and it was completely empty. “Nope, it’s empty, no one is in here.”

“No! He’s there! He’s going to take me back.”

“Levi, Levi,” I went to his side. I wiped his tears away and tried calming him down. “Look, take a deep breath, and concentrate on the scents in the room,”

Levi had trouble calming down, and every time I moved, he’d freak out. But eventually, he was calm enough to do what I asked. He looked around the room and then he looked at me. “You smell warm,”

“I don’t think I can smell like a temperature,”

Levi shook his head and came closer to me. His little nose went directly over my scent gland and it took everything in me to calm down. “You smell good,”

“Do you smell anything else in the room?”

He shook his head. “Well, no one else,”

“Exactly, you’re safe here, okay?”

“Wait, I smell something else,” Then he scrunched up his nose. “It’s coming from there,” He pointed to the wall, where Jean’s room was. “It’s weird,”

“You smell his rut… that doesn’t do anything to you?”

“It just makes me want to get away from it. Why? What am I supposed to feel?”

“Well unmated Omegas feel attracted to an Alphas scent in rut.”

Levi grew confused. “But, I don’t like the smell, is there something wrong with me?”

“No,” Then I scratched the back of my head. “Have you ever met someone that was nice to you, like, that you felt a connection with them?”

“How could I? I was scared every time. Why would you ask that?”

“Because you aren’t attracted to Jean’s scent.”

“Well I’m not attracted to Hanji’s either,” He shrugged. “I’m just broken,”

“No you aren’t. You are going to get better, okay?”

He nodded and smiled. “You sure?”

“Absolutely,”

Then Levi gasped. “I smell something sweet,” He got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Hanji burst into laughter when they saw Moblit and Levi coming in. “You Omegas can’t resist,”

“What is that?” Levi asked. “I want it,”

“It’s hot chocolate, babe.”

“Gimme,” He took Hanji’s mug and drank. “What?” He pulled back and licked his lips. “What is this white stuff?”

“Marshmallows.”

“I want more,” He held up his stolen mug and Hanji put more inside. Moblit was looking at Levi in awe. I stood next to him. “He’s so cute,” He told me. “I want to have a kid as cute as him.”

Levi walked up to me and offered me his mug, and Moblit awed. My heart melted and I took a sip. He smiled widely and watched me closely. “Can I hug you?”

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my chest. Moblit died looking at Levi and Hanji distracted him with a mug of chocolate. “You’re still warm,” He said to me quietly.

I put the mug down and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up and tried getting away, so I let him go. Yet, he seemed hurt by that. I smiled and extended my hand out, which he took and I pulled him closer. He giggled and blushed. I nuzzled him and he giggled again.

Then, Jean came home and huffed. “I’m starving,”

“Hello to you too,” Hanji snickered. “You do know it’s almost twelve right?”

“I don’t even care, I’m so hungry.” Jean took out a bunch of food from the fridge. Levi was too busy nuzzling my cheek to notice Jean’s behavior.

“What are you going to make?” Moblit asked.

“I don’t know yet,”

“Did you relieve yourself, sweetheart?” Hanji asked with a smile. Jean looked back. “No, I’m tired of everything, it’s not helping anymore.”

“So where were you?”

“At HQ,”

The rest of the conversation was something I couldn’t pay attention to because Levi was becoming distracting. He snuggled closer to me, his body was pressed against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and he smiled. He tugged on my shirt till my nose was on his.

“Hey, what’s up with them?” Jean said loudly.

“Oh shut it, leave them alone.” Moblit huffed. I looked at Jean and he rolled his eyes. Then I met Levi’s eyes and something struck through me, hot like fire. I saw a bright golden light, the sun. I smelled the ocean before I saw it. Then, I saw a little child and his mother. The little child was giggling happily, splashing in the water and collecting shells. The little child was Levi, his eyes couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else’s. Then I was pulled away from it all as Levi walked away. He had a knowing smile on his face as he looked at me. “God, you were so cute,”

His smile became bigger and he blushed a little.

“What?” Hanji asked.

“I think Levi can share his memories,”

“Well? What did he show you? Tell me, I must know.” Hanji rushed up to me.

“It was just a little memory of him and his mom,”

“If Levi were to share his memories with us, we could help him with his trauma.” Hanji said and looked at Levi, who quickly hid behind me. “No,” He mumbled.

When the doorbell rang, Levi tensed up.

“It’s open,” Hanji announced. Erwin walked in, and Levi gasped. “It’s you!”

“Glad to see you are doing okay,” He smiled. Levi walked over to him and hugged him. I grew jealous and turned away as Erwin and Levi talked. I helped Jean cook to distract myself. Levi wasn’t mine.

“You know Erwin is mated right?” Jean mumbled to me.

I stayed quiet, and didn’t answer. Then Levi came up to me and tugged on my shirt. “Eren,”

“Hm?”

“I’m tired, can I sleep in your bed?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“Are you coming with me?”

“In a bit,” I caressed his cheek and smiled. He nodded and stayed around till I was done. I swung him over my shoulder, and he giggled. “Eren! Put me down!”

“Mm, no.” I walked into my room and plopped him on my bed. “It’s cold,” He gasped.

“You haven’t been in bed all day, that’s why.”

Levi quickly got underneath the covers and went on my pillow. “Eren?” He asked when I got in bed as well. “What,” I asked.

“If Hanji runs tests on me, can you be there with me?”

“You know Hanji would never hurt you, right?”

“I’m just scared. I don’t think I’ll be okay if you aren’t there.”

“Oh,” I said, feeling a little awkward yet flattered. “Well if that’s what you want, sure.”

“How many other Omegas have you taken care of before?”

“Here in this house, a total of eleven, but only seven were able to stay permanently. The rest of the Omegas were taken care of at HQ.”

“Why?”

“Some Omegas are too far gone to be saved by us, they need special care. Those Omegas don’t last a week under this roof, so back at HQ, there’s a special facility for them.”

“Will I last here?”

“I think so, seeing as you don’t like to go anywhere without me.”

Levi blushed. “Not my fault,”

“No, it’s not,” I smiled.

Levi stayed in silence, and toyed with my fingers as he fell asleep, and went to sleep with my hand over his heart. I smiled, and I felt heat run through me all over again. I sighed and pressed my forehead to his. The moment I did that, I heard screaming, crying, and I felt fear and cold. My vision went red and I felt pain in my chest.

I pulled back and gasped. My heart ached for Levi. I grew sad that I couldn’t take his pain away. His suffering was something I couldn’t stop. I was so useless.

I sat up and went back into the kitchen. I got a glass of water to clear my head, but nothing was working. Then I realized everyone was quiet and watching me. “What?”

“Your eyes are glowing,” Hanji started. “Go out and cool down,”

I rolled my eyes and walked outside, but as soon as I did, Levi burst out of the door and clutched onto my hand. “I’m coming with you.”

“Shift then,” I sighed. Levi gasped and his face grew with excitement. He took off his shirt and I watched as his skin rippled, and he lowered himself to the ground. His pelt was a shiny black, and it was still fuzzy. I smiled. “Let me guess, you never got the chance to evolve as a wolf either?”

Levi turned away from me and I shifted. His scent was so much stronger and I found myself walking extremely close to him. Our pelts brushed together as we moved forward.

‘_So where are we going?_’ Levi’s voice echoed in my mind.

‘_I need the fresh air._’ I told him.

‘_What’s wrong?_’

‘_I’m just stressed, don’t worry,_’

Levi whined and stopped. ‘_Did I do something wrong? It’s because of me, isn’t it,_’

‘_Not directly. I just want you to feel better, I want to help, and you fear me._’

Levi sighed and laid down on the grass. I rested next to him and he instantly bit my ear. I placed a paw on his muzzle and pushed him away, surprised. Levi just looked at me, his bright blue eyes staring at me. I couldn’t react, I didn’t want him to run. I tried walking away, but Levi kept nipping at my legs. I gently shoved him to get him to stop, but Levi jumped and bit on my ear again. I growled by accident but when I turned to Levi, he looked so happy and excited. I was a little confused, but when Levi tried nipping my muzzle I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to get me to play with him.

‘_You know I’ll hurt you._’

Levi ignored me and tried knocking me over, with no luck. I tripped him as he began running towards me and yelped as he fell. I smelled Hanji and Moblit nearby, they probably didn’t want to leave us unattended. Levi licked at his paw and huffed. I continued walking, simply feeling the grass underneath my paws, when I was knocked over suddenly. Levi yipped and towered over me. ‘_I got_ _you!_’

‘_Are you okay?_’

‘_My head hurts a little,_’ He confessed, but bit on my ear again. I decided to let him do what he wanted but when he began pulling on it, and stood up.

‘_You act five,_’

‘_And you’re boring. I wanna play, and you act like an old Alpha Male._’

‘_I am an Alpha Male,_’ I looked at him.

‘_I’ll go see if Jean wants to play,_’ He turned around and headed in the direction of the house. Annoyance nagged at me and I rushed after him. ‘_You don’t need Jean,_’

Levi licked my muzzle and continued walking, leaving me stunned. My heart melted over and over and over again. I whined and growled and ripped at the grass. Levi looked back at me. ‘_Are you okay?_’

‘_You bit too hard._’ I lied. I laid down. Levi whined and nuzzled my ear. He began licking my ear and shivers went down my spine. ‘_I’m __sorry,_’ Then he laid down next to me and snuggled against my body. He buried his head in my pelt and nuzzled my fur. Then he stood up and pushed my muzzle gently with his. ‘_I’m gonna head back inside, I’m tired again,_’

But this time I followed him and my tail kept bumping into his. His wolf was gorgeous, his fur was a deep black and a little fuzzy looking. His eyes were bright blue, and his scent was sharp. We got to the house and his fur rippled as he shifted back. Claws disappearing and turning into fingers, his skin forming as everything else went away. He shivered and shook himself before putting his shirt back on. Then he came up to me. “Is your ear really okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. You can’t hurt me that easily,” I winked at him. “Now, are you ready to sleep the rest of the night or are we going to keep waking up?”

“Well maybe if you stayed sleeping with me, I’d be able to fall asleep. I feel when you leave the room, Eren. You are the one who makes me up,”

I blushed and just walked inside. Levi followed me into my room and I closed the door. “You should really just make this your bedroom as well,”

“Will you be okay with that?” He asked as he shifted his stance.

“I was the one who offered.” I closed the curtains and signaled for him to get in the sheets. Levi happily got back in bed. “Could we sleep in tomorrow?”

“I have to show up at HQ tomorrow.” I got into bed and turned the lights off. “You’re coming with me because Hanji really wants those tests done,”

“What will she do?”

“Well a few scans of your body, a blood test, and depending on your behavior, you’ll receive therapy.”

“Will you be there with me?”

“Every step of the way,” I nodded. Levi blushed and smiled.

“You’re a good person, Eren,” He put his head on my pillow, disregarding his own. He snuggled into me and I pulled the covers over him. He placed his hand on my chest and once again, I felt heat pulse through my veins before my heart started pumping like crazy.

* * *

“It’s cold,” Levi said as we walked into Hanji’s office at HQ. “Can I wear your jacket? Unless you need it, actually never mind.” He blew into his hands and rubbed them together. I chuckled and rested my arm on his shoulders. Hanji came in with Moblit, holding a medical kit. “Levi? I’m gonna ask you to get undressed,”

“Why?”

“I need to do a check-up, babe. I need to see if you have any damage on the outside.”

“Oh,” Levi looked down and then slowly took off his shirt. Moblit handed him a gown and he took off his bottoms and underwear. He lied down on the bed Hanji had and then pulled the curtains, so Levi was hidden from my view. “Can Eren be here?”

“You don’t want privacy?”

“I just want Eren,” He mumbled. Hanji waved for me to come and I sat down beside him. Hanji uncovered his torso. “Levi, I’m going to take pictures of your body,”

“Why?”

“It’s protocol. Don’t worry, no one is going to take them or do anything perverse with with them. It’s simple for medical reasons.”

He nodded slowly and allowed Hanji to take front, back and side view pictures of him. Then, they looked closely at his skin and checked for bruising, scars, or anything close. “No one marked you,”

“They weren’t allowed too,”

“No one tried to defy your uncle?”

“They were killed if they did.” Levi’s lips quivered, and he became silent. Then he giggled while Hanji went through his hair. “Hmm, nothing, all clean.”

She checked his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, gums. Then his ears, his nose, eyes, lungs, and joints. “Alright, I need to remove the bottom part of the gown, are you sure you want Eren here?”

Levi nodded and Hanji pulled the gown off. He shivered and Hanji laid him down. Levi looked at me and smiled. “Do we have ice cream at the house?”

“No, Moblit ate it all,”

“I did not!” He gasped. “It was Jean,”

“Omegas have a sweet tooth. It was you,” I turned back to Levi. “I’ll buy you a carton before we head home.”

Levi nodded and Hanji looked at us. “Levi it was only sex that you did right?”

“Yes…” He sat up. “Why?”

“Just lay down, Eren come here.”  
I scooted over and tried to calm down. “Look, he has tearing right here,” They pointed to his anus. “He has some scars on his shaft, and it’s all red and irritated… Levi are you in any pain?”

“No,”

“He has a lot of bruising on his skin too, in his inner thighs. They really didn’t treat you well,” They rested their glasses on their head. “Were you ever prepped for sex or was it a hard penetration every time?”

“The second one,” He mumbled and then he started to cry. Hanji sighed and stopped. “Okay, pictures and I’ll let you go for the day.” Levi didn’t stop crying though, he cried for hours, didn’t eat or drink anything, or sleep. He just wept in my bed and my heart broke into a million pieces. He didn’t even want me to be with him, he wanted to be alone. So I left to get him his ice cream, I didn’t know what he was in the mood for so I bought a few cartons. I went into my room and sat down. “Hey,” I started gently. “I got you ice cream. I have a bunch of flavors; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint chocolate chip, Oreo, cookie dough, and dark chocolate. Do you want one or a mix? I could prepare it for it, put syrup on it? Maybe a few banana slices?”

Levi sniffed and came out of the pile of blankets. “Hm?”

“Ice cream,”

Levi wiped his face and looked at his options. “All please,”

“Okay,” I smiled. I turned on the TV for him and moved his hair to the side. “You’re beautiful,” I told him. His eyes widened. I left and went to prepare his bowl of ice creams. Hanji came out of their bedroom and stood next to me. “You got him to stop crying,”

“Well, he may start crying when the ice cream is finished, all of this is his.” I pointed to the numerous cartons. Hanji laughed and nodded.

“Seems fair, Moblit has his sweet stash too.”

I cut up some banana slices, drenched it in chocolate syrup, and added sprinkles and marshmallows. Then I added whipped creams and a cherry.

“What are you trying to do, court him?”

“Shut up, I’m making him happy.”

“Too cute,” They chuckled. I rolled my eyes and put the cartons away, then I left to my room. Levi was staring at the TV, some news cast about the weather predicted to be snowy and cold for the next few days. Then he looked at me and I gave him the bowl. Once I sat down, he snuggled next to me and sniffed again. As he ate quietly, I looked at him. “No one is ever going to hurt you again. What happened to you won’t ever happen again, I promise.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and I’ll remind you every single day if you want, because I want you to wake up every morning in peace, knowing you are safe here.”

Levi simply looked at me with his bright blue eyes and then at his ice cream.

“You promise,”

“Yes, I promise. I’ll protect you with my life.”

Levi blushed, but didn’t look at me. I sighed and placed a kiss on his head. Levi gasped and looked up. “Do it again,”

I smiled and kissed his head, and he smiled. “It feels nice, you always make me feel nice.”

“I hope so,”  
Levi chuckled and offered me a spoonful. “You did so well today,” I gave him another little kiss on his head. “You’re so strong,”

“Can I have a kiss here?” He pointed to his cheek. My heart stopped. “You sure?” He nodded enthusiastically and waited. I leaned in and placed a big kiss on his cheek. He giggled and hugged me. I peppered his cheek with kisses and Levi just stuck to me. He sat on my lap and kissed my nose. “You’re my favorite person, Eren.”

“We’ve only known each other for a few days.”

“I don’t care. You’re nice, and I like that.”

I smiled sheepishly and cupped his face and sighed happily. “I may not be able to stop every tear, but I’ll be around to wipe them away from your pink little cheeks.”

Levi giggled. “No one’s ever said that to me, thank you.”

“For you, always.”


	4. Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character joins.

A few days later, after Hanji had run tests on me, Moblit and them began to “home-school” me, as they called it. They were catching me up on history, math, science, and English. Hanji gave me something called homework, but Eren and Jean would always help me with it. Also, I was made to read. It didn’t bother me, I liked having something to do. Moblit had me read a series called ‘Harry Potter’ which was very strange. To prove that I was actually reading, Hanji would quiz me on anything I was reading. I only read out loud with Eren, because he’d sit me in between his legs, my back against his chest, and he’d look over my shoulder to read with me, as I did out loud. 

When I wasn’t doing academic things I was being taught how to use my Omega senses. I was taught how to hear better, to search for specifics, to smell properly, to see. In turn, I would tell them about what makes me different than other Omegas. Hanji had a book of Omegas of Cairo, but there wasn’t anything I already didn’t know. 

And by the end of the day, I’d be so tired. Yet, still I was poked at. “Hey, Levi.” Jean called as I walked passed his room. I poked my head inside and he smiled. “You know what the work ‘fuck’ means?”

“No, what is it?”

“Ask Eren,”

“Why?”

“He tells you everything.” Then he smirked. “Do you want to make him blush like a tomato?”

I smiled at the thought. “What are you planning?”

“Ask him if you two could fuck,”

“But what does that mean,”

“Just do it, and if he doesn’t tell you, I will.”

“Okay,” I gave him a thumbs up and went to Eren’s room. I waited for Eren on his bed and when he came out of the bathroom, I smiled. “Hi,”

“Hey,” He said. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.” He sat in front of me.

“Can we fuck?”

Eren’s jaw dropped and his face turned beet red. He was silent for so long, I got worried and tried to shake him a little. “Eren?”

“Pardon?”

“I asked if we could fu-“ Eren placed his finger on my lips and closed his eyes. 

“Jean told you to ask me that didn’t he?”

“Well yes, but can we?”

“Stop.”

“But what’s wrong? Is it bad? Or is it something you wouldn’t do with me? Why? Why won’t you fuck me?”

“Le-vi!” He pronounced it as two words. I sighed. “Fine, I’ll go ask Jean,” 

He grabbed my arm and shook his head. “I’ll tell you,” Eren took a deep breath in and sighed. “Fuck means many different things. It’s a very vulgar term, and you can use it with anything. The way you are using it is an action, you’re asking me to have sex with you.”

“Okay, I take it back. Don’t fuck me,”

Eren chuckled and shook his head. “I wasn’t going to,”

“I’ve never heard such a term, is that an American thing?”

“Basically,” He shrugged. “But I don’t like that word to describe sex,” 

“I see,” I sat back. “Well, sorry for the inconvenience,”

Eren laughed. “You are so not an inconvenience in my life.” We were silent for a long time and then he looked at me. “Levi,”

“Hm?”

“Do you find yourself attracted to boys or girls? I mean, you were touched by men only, so, but do you actually like boys or do you want to meet girls?” He asked. My heart stopped and looked down.

“In Egypt I had these two friends, they were gypsies but they always came to see me so we could play. They were a boy and a girl, and the boy always made me laugh more and smile more. I was kind of attached to him, and even though I was young, I never imagined marrying one of the women I lived with, but then again we are all Omegas… mm, when my mother moved our pack around, there was this boy who gave me a bowl of fruit and his smile made me smile...well, as a baby I lived with women, now I live with men, and Hanji. What is Hanji?”

“Gender-neutral.”

“Okay,” I nodded. “So, yeah, that’s the explanation. Like even though he is good looking, I don’t find myself attracted to Jean, though, I do feel attracted to you.”

Eren blushed again and looked down at his nails. “Me?”

“You’re,” I paused to find the words. “Handsome,”

“Tell him he’s sexy too!” Jean said as he passed by. I giggled and looked at Eren. “I just like whatever I like,” He nodded and I nuzzled his nose with mine and leaned in until my lips were against his cheek. “I’m cold,”

“You’re always cold,” He said as he took me in his arms and kissed my head. Eren was so comfortable to lay on. When I’m with him, I feel like I have a blanket over me, a blanket so one can take from me, ever. I have never felt like this with anyone before, not even with my mom. I snuggled closer to Eren and sighed happily. “Can I use you as a bed?”

“We could try for a couple nights. Maybe it’ll help you sleep better, I dunno. We gotta try everything.”

I nodded and felt sad. I wanted to sleep, I get more tired with every passing day and I always wake up afraid because when I close my eyes, I see my old red colored room, I see the faces of the men who touched me, who used me, who took everything from me. I was defenseless, I had no right to oppose. 

Opposite of Eren, basically. Eren was so gentle, and careful, and nice. He always looked at me for confirmation before he put his hands anywhere near me, he always makes me smile, and tries to make me feel better when I’m sad. I liked being around him, everything about Eren was so inviting. When he would help cook in the kitchen, I’d stand behind him with my arms wrapped around his waist and just keep close. Or when he was watching TV and relaxing, I would sit next to him and he’d hold my hand in his. Sometimes we’d take walks as wolves on the outskirts of the forest. We’d sleep on the grass, and Eren liked doing this thing, which was rest his head on my back and fall asleep. He was heavy, but his weight gave me comfort, and made me feel protected. His wolf was beautiful. He was a grand dark brown wolf, his from his eyebrows to muzzle it was black and so was the tip of his tail. His eyes were a mix of golden and green. He smelled like the river and the forest, the crisp of the wood, the grass, the morning dew. It made me so happy and energetic, I love being next to Eren, being with Eren was like being under the sun.

* * *

“Hey, wanna go get something to eat?” Eren asked me as he laid sleepily next to me.

“What will we have?”

“Chinese food, it’s really good actually,” He yawned and turned over. I giggled and rested me cheek on his. “Oh?” Eren nodded and I smiled. I kissed his cheek and pushed him. “Let’s go, show me this Chinese food,”

“Grab a sweater, it’s gonna be cold.” 

I huffed and pulled a hoodie on, but Eren was still laying down. “Hey, let’s go.”

“Sleepy, stop releasing hormones.”

“I’m not,”

“Yes you are,” He yawned. He sat up grumpily and walked out of the room. “Hanji!” Eren whined. “Tell Levi to cut it out with the hormones.”

“Hanji is sleeping,” Moblit said. “What is it that you need?”

“Levi is releasing hormones and I’m tired!”

“Baby, stop. You have Hanji and Jean sleeping already.”

“But I’m not doing anything,” I looked over at Eren, who was sleeping against the wall. I looked back to Moblit and whimpered. “What do I do?”

“Are you stressed?” 

“No,”

“Scared?”

“No,”

“Sad?”

“No,”

“You’re okay?”

“Yes,” I nodded. Moblit gave me a face and then went to his room. I tried waking Eren up but he grumpily went to the couch. Hanji came from the room and sighed. “Levi, come here,” 

“What? Why?”

“Just come here,”

I sighed and walked over, Hanji plucked a single hair off my head and I yelped. “Ow!”

“There, you should be fine,” 

I rubbed at my head and went over to Eren, who was waking up. He shook my gently. “Oh you,” He smiled, then he hugged me and pulled me on top of him. I snuggled into him and smiled. “We’ll order the food, I’m too tired to go out. You made me sleepy.”

“I think you have a hormonal imbalance, babe,” Hanji said. “Go see if Jean is awake, we need to go to work.”

“Oh? We do?” Eren sat up. Hanji nodded and went back to their room. Eren looked at me and sighed. “I guess we gotta eat that Chinese food later,” 

I shrugged and followed him to his room to get my shoes and then I went upstairs to go see if Jean was awake. I poked his cheek and he grumbled as he turned away. “Stop,”

“Hanji said we gotta go to work,”

Jean let out an exasperated sigh and sat up. Then he pulled me into bed and tucked my tightly under the sheets, I couldn’t move. “What! Why!” I squeaked as I wiggled.

“For making us all tired.” Jean said as he went to get ready. I huffed and tried to wiggle free but it was no use, I was a small Omega roll with no way out. I simply waited for Eren to come by and when he saw me, he snickered. “He did that to you?”

I nodded and made a face. “Let me out!” 

Eren chuckled and pulled the sheets free and I huffed when I was out. Jean came out of the bathroom, dressed and washed up. “Why do we have to go in?”

Eren shrugged and led us out. When we got there, I held Eren’s hand the entire time. I wore Eren’s beanie to cover my ears since it was cold and it made me feel safe. I let go when I smelled something sweet, and I walked towards it. There was a woman with red hair standing by a cart with drinks. “Oh? Hello, you must be a new patient.”

“Patient?”

“Where’s your room, little one?”

“I don’t have one…”

“I’ll check you in then.” She opened a book and took a pen. “What’s your name?”

“Petra, he isn’t a patient! Don’t check him in!” Moblit squealed as he ran over to us. “This is Levi!”

“Oh!” Petra blushed. “I’m so sorry,” 

Moblit wrapped his arms around me and huffed. “Levi probably followed the scent of the coffee, but he’s not a stray.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” She handed me a cup and rubbed my head. “He’s so cute,” 

I sipped some coffee and smiled at the taste. I drank three cups before I walked over to Eren. He was sitting in front of a computer and I smiled at him. “Hey,” He said without looking away. I didn’t say anything and I kept staring at him. “I feel your big eyes on me, what happened?”

“Nothing, can we play? I’m bored.”

“In a bit,”

“But I wanna play now!”

“In a bit,” He repeated. 

“Now! Now! Now!” He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I huffed and rested my cheek on the table. “I want to play!” I stood up on the chair and jumped off of it. Then I got up again and jumped off again. I climbed onto Eren’s desk and jumped off.

“Cut it out, you're going to get hurt,”

But then, I ran to the door, the same moment Hanji walked in and knocked me down to the floor. Eren gasped and rushed over to my side. “Levi!”

“Who did I hit?” Hanji asked, then they gasped when they saw me on the floor. “Levi are you okay?”

“Can we play now?” I asked and Eren worried over me. 

“What’s wrong with you? Did you take something?”

“Petra gave me a lot of coffee, you were right! It tastes good. Now, can we play?”

“Stop!” Eren laughed. I frowned and he nuzzled me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged him closer. “Play with me,” I asked. Eren groaned and Hanji cleared their throat. 

“Stop heating up the room,” Hanji said and left. Eren kissed my cheek and sighed. “We’ll play tonight, okay?”

I nodded and hugged him. I sat in his lap as he worked. Then we walked around, but I said hi to a few Omegas who were admitted. Some of them didn’t say anything back, and others were more than happy to see me. Jean came around and showed me to a different part of the building while Eren was busy. “These are where little kids are placed,”

“Do they stay here?”

“Well some get adopted,” Jean opened the door and I was met with a room full of tiny children. I gasped and smiled. A couple of kids hugged my legs and one wanted to be picked up. I giggled and picked up the little blond haired kid with hazel eyes. “He doesn’t interact a lot with our staff,” Jean explained. “We found him last month on his own, but he doesn’t say much.”

“He’s so cute,” I gushed and nuzzled his nose. The little boy smiled and I carried him out of the room. I sat down in Eren’s office and played with the boy’s hands and I cuddled him as I showed him things on my phone. He was so squishy and soft, I never wanted to let him go. 

“This is ice cream, it is absolutely the best thing in this world. Have you had it?” I asked him. The boy nodded and I smiled. “I’m glad,”

Then Eren walked in with a big sigh of relief. “Okay, work done! Let’s go.” He froze when he saw the boy in my arms. “Oh shit,” 

“What?”

“Um… you need to put him back,”

“No,” I held him closer to me and kissed his head. “I’m keeping him,”

“You can’t keep him,” Eren picked up the child and held him. “Let’s go,”

But then I started to cry and Eren had to give me the child back. I stuffed him inside my hoodie and ran straight for the doors. Eren yelped behind me and I felt him run after me. The little boy laughed when we were outside. “Levi! Get him back inside!”

“No,”

I sat next to the car and waited. It was a long time afterwards until Hanji, Moblit, Jean, and Eren came out. Eren looked annoyed, but he was holding a small suitcase and a yellow packet. “Get up,” Eren sighed. I did so carefully, the child had fallen asleep. Eren looked me in the eyes and I saw how upset he was. “Did you forget why you were with us in the first place?”

Only for a few hours had I forgotten about my situation, and then my heart broke all over again. I teared up and I nodded, making Eren stop. “I’m sorry, Eren. I’ll go put him back.” I sniffed. 

“Too late,” He popped the trunk open and placed the things inside. “We have to take him now, but listen,” He closed the trunk again. “You aren’t well, Levi. We need to focus on getting you better, and now we have to watch over the smaller one,”

“I’ll watch over the smaller one.”

“Levi, you can’t even sleep on your own, how are you going to take care of him?”

I blushed and then looked down at the child’s sleeping face. “I’ll feed him and wash him.”

Eren smiled a little. “Taking care of a child is much more than feeding him and washing him. Just know, that us four have  _ you _ as our main focus, okay? You are the priority, so if you start freaking out again and having nightmares that make you scream, we will be paying attention to you, not him.”

“But if he was in there it was for something,”

“Yes, I know. But he was assigned to HQ, not us. Still, you got attached to him, which is normal Omega behavior. In a way it’s both a good and a bad thing. A good thing because it shows that you are creating relationships, and a bad thing because you don’t want to let him go. If anything happens to him, you’ll go crazy.”

“Why?”

“That’s how Omegas are, Levi.” Then Eren sighed again. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Never,”

“Upset with me?”

“I’m just, you know, upset at the situation at hand. I as an Alpha has one job: to take care of the Omega, and now the Omega I have to take care of has a child.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “How do you expect to have kids in the future if you can’t handle me with this one?” I shook my head. “You need some practice, buddy.” I sat inside the car, leaving Eren outside, stunned. 

When we got home, I showed the little boy around the house and gave him my room. “This is my pillow pile, but you can sleep in it,” I told him. “So, what’s your name,”

“Falco,” He whispered.

I smiled. “Oh alright, Falco. First, I will get you clean, then I’ll give you something to eat, okay?”

He nodded and I led him into the bathroom. Eren was watching me from the doorway. “Don’t get soap in his eyes,”

“I know,” I said as I poured shampoo on Falco’s head. 

“And don’t forget to wash behind the ears,”

“I know,”

“But not too hard,”

I looked back at Eren and gave him a face. “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“What? No,”

“Stop telling me what to do. I know how to wash him.” I rolled my eyes before kissing Falco’s chubby cheek. Then I dressed him in a small green shirt and black sweatpants. I put some socks on him and carried him out. “Okay, well, what are you in the mood for?”

“Mm, milk,” He said softly. 

“How old are you?” He thought for a moment, but then he showed me his hand and I smiled. “Five? Cool. I’m twenty, which would be, four hands.”

Falco made a small ‘o’ with his mouth and I placed him on my hip. Eren came into the kitchen and I pursed my lips. He simply watched me in silence. I took out the milk and got a glass down. I placed Falco on the counter so I could move more. Eren came around and took him off, though. “He could fall, Levi.”

“I was watching,” 

Eren smiled and placed his hand out for Falco and gave him a high five. “You don’t look like an Omega,” Eren told him. Falco smiled and shook his head. “Oh? You’re not? What are you then?”

“A alpha,”

“ _ An _ alpha,” Eren corrected. Falco nodded and Eren gasped. “The Alphas are pretty cool.”

“He is cool,” Falco pointed to me. 

“Levi? Oh, he’s awesome.”

I blushed and warmed up Falco’s milk. Eren put Falco on his shoulders and walked around the kitchen. “Levi, we never got our Chinese food, you still want it?”

“Sure,” I nodded and Eren went to go order. Later, we all sat at the table, Falco on my lap drinking his sugar milk. “The rice is good,” Eren nodded and just watched me as I ate. “What?”

“You’re cute,”

I blushed and shrugged. “Thanks,”

Eren just continued looking at me and it made my heart go faster. No one looked at me the way Eren did and every time I met his eyes, my heart died. But in a good way. “I think I’ll sleep with Falco tonight,” 

Eren frowned. “No,”

“What? Why?”

“You sleep with me,”

“But, Falco’ll be all alone.”

“He’s a big kid,”

Falco looked at Eren and then sighed. Eren had me tuck Falco in my bed and then go into his room. Eren kissed my head and nuzzled my cheek. I smiled at him and got into bed. “Will he be okay?”

“I’m sure, he’s an Alpha.”

“I’m sure Alphas get scared too.”

“But not of the dark,” He chuckled. “Look, go to sleep and if he goes walking around, I’ll put him back in bed.”

I nodded and laid down.

* * *

Falco did wake up though. Levi was cuddled warmly against my chest and I was just nuzzling his cheek softly when the door opened slowly. I looked back and saw Falco’s eyes shining at me. “Can I come inside?”

“Why?”

“I’m all alone up there, Jean is snoring too loudly.” Falco came inside and closed the door. “Or, can Leaf come up with me?”

“No,”

“Why are you being a meanie?”

“I’m not, I just seem that way because I’m not giving you what you want.”

Falco stomped and walked over to the other side of the bed. “There’s clearly space for me,”

“No,” I said again.

Falco whined and woke Levi up. I growled at Falco, who bared his teeth at me. Levi sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Is it breakfast time?”

“Leaf, Eren won’t let me on the bed.”

“Hm? Why?” Levi yawned and patted the space next to him. “Eren let him in, look how cute he is.”

I took a deep breath. “Levi no, the only Alpha who sleeps in this room is me.”

Levi looked at me. “Oh,” Then he got up and picked up Falco. “I’ll just go to my room then, don’t worry.” He kissed my cheek before leaving. After two hours, I checked on them and saw them snuggled in the nest Levi made. I went to go sit by the couch and I managed to sit there the rest of the night until Levi and Falco came down to eat. “So! What are we eating today?”

“Eggs,” Falco said in his little voice. “Oh! In the HQ they would give us toast,”

“Okay, so toast as well,”

Hanji and Moblit came to join and help. I sat on the couch, completely pissed off. Falco came around and sat next to me, but I got up and walked away. “Oh, you look terrible, what’s wrong?” Moblit asked. 

“Yeah.” I huffed and looked at Levi. Then, Falco came in with his little tears and small face. “Leaf, Eren is being mean.”

“What did he do?” Levi picked him up and kissed his cheek. Falco sniffed and wiped his face with his hands. “I went to go sit next to Eren, and he moved away.”

Levi looked back at me with his eyebrow raised. “Why would you do such a thing?”

I stayed silent and grew angrier. Levi huffed and turned back to Falco. “You poor baby, it’s okay. You can sit next to me.” Levi went to the kitchen table with Moblit and they gushed over him. Hanji turned to me and shook their head. “You better get rolling,”

“Excuse me?”

“Confess,”

“Confess what?”

“You’re an idiot,” Hanhi sighed. “Fine, stay jealous of a little five year old.”

“Don’t talk bullshit.” I snapped. Then Levi looked at me and I felt his annoyance hit me. 

“And don’t make an Omega angry when it comes to taking care of their baby.” They added in a whisper. So I had to watch Levi feed Falco and obsess over him. I was so angry I didn’t eat. Which didn’t go unnoticed by Levi. He let Falco go off to explore and then he went to sit next to me. “What’s wrong?”

“Falco isn’t your baby,”

“Well, I don’t have my own, so obviously he isn’t mine. But it doesn’t matter, don’t be mean to him again, please,” I shrugged and he smiled at me. He waited till I was finished eating and then he followed me. “Eren?”

“What,” I still felt grumpy and I didn’t really want to talk to anyone. 

“Hanji told me about this thing that may help with my nerves? They told me to ask you about it because you were the one I chose to stick to?”

“I’m listening,”

“Could you scent-mark me?” 

My eyes widened and he blushed. “If it’s too much to bite my scent gland, you could just rub against it? I didn’t really sleep last night in my bedroom, I just stayed watching over Falco.”

“I can’t bite your scent gland, that would be claiming you as my mate.”

“O-Oh,” Levi looked down. “Well then never mind, I’m not worthy to become anyone’s mate anyways. I’ve been touched too many times.” 

“Don’t ever say that about yourself again, okay?” I almost growled at him. “You’re beautiful and perfect and I cannot let you think that again.” 

Levi shrugged and then tried walking away. I pulled him back and rubbed my neck over his scent gland. Levi shivered and clutched onto my shirt. I groaned and grabbed his hips. Levi rubbed back against me and whimpered. I couldn’t stop scenting him, it felt so good. I wanted to go on forever, but when I pushed Levi up against the wall and his teeth grazed against my jaw, I pulled away. Levi whined and pulled me close. “I want more,”

Levi had his legs wrapped around my waist and I bit my lip. “We’re literally in the hallway,” I whispered. “And it wouldn’t be right to do anything to you right now,”

Levi whimpered again and hugged my neck. “Please Eren,” 

Hanji was so going to kill me! And that’s exactly who walked out at that moment. “Eren that’s not what I meant!”

“No! Don’t take it the wrong way! I was just scent marking him.” 

“Right,” 

Levi whined and hugged me. “Please Eren, I feel so hot,”

“Go calm him down before he explodes.” Hanji dismissed us and I carried him away. Levi was actually panting and red in the face. I closed the door and laid Levi down, who instantly took his shirt off. “I’m melting in here,” Then he rubbed his neck against mine again. I simply held him close and try not to go insane. I kissed his skin, and I felt little goosebumps rise. “God, Levi, you’re killing me.”

“Sorry, I just- no other Alpha will do,” He whimpered. “Scent me,”

“Oh believe me, with what you’re doing, no Alpha will go near you.”

“Will any Omega go near you?” Levi asked me.

“Though there are those who may try, I don’t want anyone else.” I bit his earlobe and Levi shivered. I knew that I needed to separate myself from him before the Alpha decides to mate. I let out a shaky sigh and kissed his neck before pulling away. “Feel better?”

“No,”

“It’ll go away,”

“I’ve never felt like this before,”

“It’s sexual desire,” I ruffled his hair and helped him put his shirt on.

“But I only get like this with you,”

“You’ve felt like this before?”

He nodded. “When we first met, I felt like someone was squeezing my heart, and ever since then, I feel like I’m being hit by hot circuits. Sometimes I feel like this, but I always get too hot so I shower,”

“So  _ that’s  _ why you do that so frequently,” I chuckled. 

“Eren,” 

“Hm?”

“I don’t want you to mate with anyone.”

My jaw dropped a little, and I found myself nodding. Levi looked at me and after a while, my vision went white. Soon, I was staring at a woman who was most likely Levi’s mother because of how much of Levi’s face I saw from hers. She was smiling, and she looked so beautiful. Then, it blurred out and I saw Levi, very small. He was placing some blocks on top of each other and then knocking it down. He looked so happy. Then it blurred out again and I saw red. I saw the faces of older men sitting at a table and looking in my direction. I got closer and I felt chills run down my spine. The men placed their hands on me and spoke but I didn’t hear the words. They’d touch my hair, face, arms, legs, everything. I swallowed and wanted to punch them all but I knew what this was; Levi was sharing a memory. I felt a ball of anger explode inside me before feeling pain in my face, and then my heart ached. 

That was when Levi stepped back and gave me my sight back. I looked at him, Levi was in tears. I pulled him on my lap and he wrapped his arms around my neck and he wept. I didn’t ask about it, I could probably guess what it was, but maybe he’d tell me on his own type. I hugged him tighter and buried my face in his hair. “I’ll never let anyone touch you like that again, ever.” I paused for a moment before I continued. “You’re my Omega, and I’ll protect you with my life,”

“Your Omega?” He sniffed. 

I nodded and he moved back to look at me. “You chose me, but there was another part to that that made it so easy,”

“What?”

  
“I also chose you.”


	5. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of alcohol.

“When an Alpha takes initiative to start a relationship, it goes against their biological code. We wait for the Omega to come to us, even though we may have our eye set on one. However, when one goes against their biological code, the system within them has to adjust. During that time, you may feel a little off, almost awkward in a way, but you’ll become even more in love with your Omega.”

“Why am I here?” 

“You’re an Alpha, and we called an Alpha meeting.” Wrong, Jean wasn’t here, but I kept that to myself.

“But I don’t have a mate, and I’m five?” Falco looked at his socked feet (Levi prohibited him from walking around barefoot) and sighed. “I’m hungry.”

“You ate ten minutes ago, now,” Hanji sat down. “This specifically concerns you two,” They pointed to Falco and I. “The last thing I want is for you two to start fighting over Levi and make him upset.” They beckoned Falco over and sat him down on their lap. “Okay, so, this is Falco, Eren. He’s been imprinted on by your Omega, okay? Unless this little baby dies, you can’t break that bond.”

Falco rested his small head on Hanji’s chest and looked at me. “Falco,” Hanji continued. “This is Eren. Levi and Eren may become mates one day, so you can’t not let Eren be near him, okay? You two need to learn to share Levi in a big kid manner, okay? Do not make Levi upset, or you both will be punished.”

“Why me too?” Falco asked. 

“Cause you’re an Alpha who put an Omega in a distressing situation. Remember, any Omega with us is under our special care, okay?”

“Okay,” He paused. “Can I eat now?”

“Go see if Jean will make you something,”

Falco nodded and walked away. Then, Hanji looked at me and sighed. “Remember the order,”

“What do you mean?”

“For an Omega it’s: Baby, Alpha, Omega. For an Alpha it’s: Omega, Alpha, Baby. That’s why the Omega and Alpha are a perfect match and balance.”

I nodded and thought about this. “But, Falco isn’t Levi’s baby.”

“When Levi picked Falco up, he must have felt a connection with him. Now that Levi is attached, you can’t deny him that connection. It’s good to let Levi explore these bonds, okay?”

I nodded again and ran a hand through my hair. Then I heard Falco squeal and I bolted out of the office and ran to wherever he was. Jean had tossed him in the air before sitting him on the kitchen counter. I felt my head grow hot with annoyance and I felt Hanji chuckle behind me. “Your Alpha surely recognizes him as the baby,”

I rolled my eyes and picked Falco up. “Mm, Eren. Jean’s makin’ me milk. Levi asked Moblit to buy me cups,”

“Sippy cups,” 

“Sure,”

I looked back to Jean. “Don’t make it too hot,”

“No shit,”

“Shit,” Falco repeated. I gasped and so did Jean. “Shit,” He said again. 

“No, no, no!” I hushed him. “Never say that! Levi will be super mad at all of us if he hears you saying that.”

Falco looked up at me and nodded. Jean stayed dead silent and didn’t speak for the rest of the time it took him to prepare Falco’s drink, who insisted on standing on the kitchen island while we drank. He bounced slightly on his feet and giggled in his throat. I found myself smiling at him, he was being adorable. “So do we put him in school?” Jean suggested. 

“We could, we’d have to ask Levi though,” I turned to Falco. “You wanna go to kindergarten?”

“What’s that?”

“It’s school for five year olds,”

“Sure,” He said. 

Levi and Moblit walked into the house, Erwin and Mike, Erwin’s mate, behind them. Levi smiled and instantly went to Falco. He kissed his cheek and held him close before carrying him on his hip. Then, Levi looked at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s Friday,” Erwin announced. “Meaning, we can be adults- why is there a kid here,”

“You didn’t know?” I asked. Erwin looked at him for a moment and then smiled. “Oh! Right! That’s Falco,” 

“Hi Mister Smith!” Falco waved. Erwin came and asked to hold him. When Levi released him, he instantly latched to me. “I missed you,” He whispered. “It felt really weird going out without you,”

“It felt empty without you,” I nuzzled Levi’s nose and kissed it. 

“Love birds, don’t heat up the room please. It’s already hot because Moblit has the heater on,”

“It’s so cold,”

“Or your heat is coming,” 

Moblit blushed and looked at Hanji, who winked at him. “It _ is _ getting to be that time isn’t it?” But Moblit only grew redder in the face. “How would everyone feel if we added another baby to the house?” Hanji asked. 

“Hanji!” Moblit gasped and Hanji smiled.

“I don’t care as long as you don’t fuck in this house.” Jean shrugged. 

“Moblit already nested,” Hanji stayed smiling.

“So did Levi but still,” Jean added. Levi looked at him. 

“I did what?”

“That little circle of blankets and pillows,”

“My pillow pile?” Levi tipped his head to the side. Jean nodded and chuckled. “That’s a nest,”

“Which means they both stay here when they go into heat,” 

I hugged Levi tighter at the thought of his heat, I’d be obsessed, hungry, and so turned on. I’d desire him in every way. Levi hugged me back and talked to Hanji while I was stuck in my head. 

“So, what did you bring?”

“Whiskey,” Erwin scoffed. “Mike brought wine,”

“Wine?” Levi turned back. Mike handed the bottle to Levi and he stared down at it. “Can we drink this now?”

“By all means,” Moblit came and brought glasses. He excitedly opened the bottle and poured Levi a glass. 

“Levi, how old are you?” Mike asked. He opened his mouth to answer, but Erwin scoffed. 

“It doesn’t matter, he’s with us.”

“I’m twenty,” 

“Aww! Little baby,” Moblit hugged him and squished his face. Then Levi drank all his wine and asked for more. The Omegas kept busy with the wine while the rest of us drank other things. Mike stuck to beer and vodka. Falco had been sent to bed and so it was just us downstairs. Moblit and Mike were having Levi try new things, it was actually pretty cute.

“So HQ must be kicking your ass if you’re drinking so much,” Jean said to Erwin.

“That and Mike wants to adopt,” 

My heart stopped and we all looked at Erwin, well, Jean, Hanji, and I. “But I don’t really want a kid right now, so I kind of let him down easily, but I can tell he’s sad about it.”

Hanji handed poured more whiskey in his glass and Erwin smiled. “But no more talking about me, Eren has a lot to talk about,”

“He’s not the talkative drunk,”

“Guys, guys, try this! This is so amazing you must try, here, Eren try, drink, right now.” Levi sat down on my lap and offered me a margarita. I hate tequila. I made a face and shook my head. “I really don’t like tequila,”

“You’re boring,” He huffed and got off. Jean smiled. “I’ll take it,”

Levi smiled widely and gave it to Jean. Then he skipped away happily. 

“Eren’s the quiet drunk,” Hanji finished. I looked at her and then sat back. But then Levi came back and pouted at me. “What?”

“It’s really so fucking hot,”

“I thought you liked the heat,”

“But I feel like I’m suffocating! Can I take this off?” He pointed to his shirt. I wanted to tell him no, because I didn’t want the other Alphas to see his body, but I knew he’d get upset and disobey so I said yes. Levi smiled and pulled off him shirt and handed it to me. “Thank _ God _! I was dying!” He kissed my cheek and then hugged me. “You are so hot,” He kissed me again before leaving.

“Also his Alpha is going through something, he confessed first,”

“Bold,” Erwin nodded and took another sip. Jean got up and went into the kitchen. It bothered me so much that I got up and followed him.

“Hey! This is my creation! No touchies!” Levi put his hands over six small glasses. Mike, Moblit, and Levi were all wearing hats, and I knew that they were all gone. Mike and Moblit were wearing snapbacks but backwards and Levi was wearing a chef’s hat from when Moblit used to wear one while he watched Hanji cook. My heart was struck, it was cute when Moblit wore it because he was younger, but Levi looked so fucking adorable! It was too big on him and he looked smaller than he already was.

“Okay well, since you three are hogging the alcohol, I came to ask for more,”

“Fine but I’ll cost you,” Moblit said. 

“Sure how much?”

“Drink three of Levi’s concoctions,” Mike smiled.

Levi smirked at Jean and Hanji and Erwin came to see. “If you drink them, I’ll give you a bottle, or two.” He winked.

“You really want me to drink three measly shots?”

Levi nodded and smiled.

“Jean,” Hanji gasped. Levi slid three shots in front of him, and then looked at Mike. “In three, two, one, go!”

Jean instantly grabbed the shot and drank it, only for him to spit it out and coughed. “What the fuck is in this?”

“Everything!” Levi smiled and clapped. “Go on, drink!”

Jean sighed and finished that and the second one. Levi grabbed on of his own and drank it down. “Hmm, tasty, here Mike, Moblit,” He handed them the last two. Jean shakily drank the last one and I saw him clutching onto the counter. “Okay, pay up you tiny thing,”

Levi giggled and let Jean chose something. Moblit hopped onto the counter and smiled. “We should have a shot drinking contest!”

“Yes!” Mike gasped. And so, Levi was pulled to the table. “Okay, we chose Levi to go first, so who wants to go against him?”

Hanji chuckled. “I’ll play,”

“Yay!” Levi clapped and sat down. I didn’t know we had so many shot glasses till Moblit took out all of them and gave Levi seven, amd Hanji another seven. Mike simply poured tequila in each of the glasses and Moblit stood up on a chair. Erwin held him so he wouldn’t fall. “Okay, so, whoever wins gets the pile of cash.” Moblit took out a hundred dollar bill, I put down one as well, Jean a fifty, Mike, a fifty, and Erwin two hundred dollars. 

Levi and Hanji looked at each other and Levi smiled. “Rules, no use of any pheromones, and Levi you can’t use any mind tricks or hypnosis, okay?”

“Okay!” 

“Alright then,”

“Wait,” I mumbled and held Levi’s face to inspect. His pupils were blown and his nose was red. “You good?” 

“You look cute,”

I playfully rolled my eyes and kissed his temple before letting him go. At first, Levi was behind two shots. Then he looked at Hanji and he quickly drank four in a row, then the last one. He even climbed over and drank Hanji’s last two shots. Then he grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. “I win!” He giggled and took the money. He blew raspberry at Hanji and they laughed. “Me, my turn,” Mike said. So Levi put his money back and then we doubled it. I sat Levi on the couch and tried taking the bottle away from him but he got teary eyed as he wrestled me for it. I managed to get it away from him but Levi pulled me down to the floor and grabbed it again. I convinced him to save some for the game, but the price was that _ I _had to play. I went up against Jean who passed out at the end. It was a draw and Erwin helped him up to his bedroom. 

The Omegas only got more excited and happier as time went on. They dragged Mike into their activities and I could only watch it awe as Levi was given cocktails, and martinis. Eventually it was three in the morning and Hanji decided to call it quits. Moblit was all over them and even started undressing them right in the living room. Erwin had already taken Mike upstairs after helping with cleanup. 

Levi was still in the chef’s hat, shirtless, and finishing the last shot glass I allowed him. “Erennn,” He smiled. “You’re so cute,”

“You’re so drunk Levi,”

Levi buried his face in my chest. “You smell so good,”

My head was also dizzy but I knew I had to take care of him. I washed Levi will cool water and got him dressed. Levi wouldn’t stop clinging to me. He even pulled my shirt over my head and smiled. I sighed, he was so gorgeous. Then Levi looked down. “Can I see it?”

“See what?”

“Your cock,”

“Levi, you’re drunk, and you asked me not to touch you, this is- you’re provoking me,”

“I just wanna see it, I’ll be a good boy, I promise,”

I didn’t stop him because I knew that alcohol is like an aphrodisiac to some people, or maybe he was the horny drunk kind. He pulled down my boxers and gasped. I needed to focus on something else, so I went on my phone. I could feel his fingers going up and down, slowly. I heard him moving about, but I didn’t pay much attention till I felt his lips around me. I gasped and sat up. Levi looked up at me and giggled, sending vibrations up my cock. “L-Levi,”

He sat up and smiled. “You taste really good,” Then he leaned in close. “I want to suck the come out of you,”

“Please don’t do this now, it’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

“I don’t get to touch you,”

Levi went silent but then giggled again. “Eren can we have a baby?”

“What the fuck? No,”

“Why?” His scent instantly changed and he grew sad. 

“You are drunk, Levi, I told you this already. We aren’t even mated.”

“Mate with me!” 

“No.”

“Why?” Then Levi teared up. “You don’t like me? Was I too much of a whore for you?”

“Levi your past doesn't make me like you any less.”

“So why? Why won’t you have sex with me?”

“Because you _ don’t _want to, Levi, this is the alcohol!”

“I hate you,” He sniffed and lied down. But then he was gone in a few seconds. I couldn’t sleep because of that, and I felt guilty. When it was morning, I cooked something for Farlan and then he sat on the couch watching cartoons. I sat at the kitchen table, crying in silence. Then Hanji came and quickly walked to me. “What’s wrong?”

“Levi said he hates me,” 

“What? Why?”

“He wanted a baby and I told him no, and then he asked me to mate with him and I said no.”

“He probably won’t remember anything,”

“But he said he hates me!” 

“Okay, look. I got yelled at too, by Moblit and you don’t see me crying.”

“You two are married,”

“Omegas get really grumpy when they are denied what they want. Moblit wanted to have wolf sex, and I said no.”

“Why?”

“Cause I want to impregnate him, I want a shifter not a wolf pup, but anyways. He told me I was the worst human being in the history of the world and that I didn’t give two shits about him, despite making him come six times before that.”

I shrugged and Falco saw me. He came over and sat on my lap. I think he was trying to make me feel better. Levi came in with my sunglasses and sat at the table. “Sup,”

Either the hangover was so bad, or he was really drunk, because Levi never says that. “Babe, you want me to make you something?” Hanji offered, Levi gave them a thumbs up and turned to me. Falco left as Levi walked over to me and sat on my lap instead. “I’m going to die today, so, I came to tell you that I went through your things and found your sour gummies and I ate them all.”

“You did not,” I craned my neck to see him. He nodded. “I did, and also, I don’t remember anything at all last night. Can you tell me if I did anything to you?”

“You asked for a baby, and then you asked me to mate with you, and because I said no, you told me that you hated me.”

Levi groaned. “I don’t hate you, you’re a teddy bear.” He hugged me and he fell asleep. I ate what Hanji made for him and held Levi while he slept. He didn’t wake up for awhile, even when Erwin and Mike were okay enough to leave. I didn’t mind cuddling Levi, he was so soft. When Jean came down the stairs, he looked worse than Levi. “Never again will I listen to that baby who doesn’t know how to drink,”

“Levi was so cute last night, all three of them were.”

“Cute,” Jean scoffed. “A freaking nightmare,”

But Levi didn’t drink for a long time after that. A month afterwards, Moblit came down one morning all excited and went to Hanji. “I’m pregnant,” 

Hanji instantly dropped their mug and hugged their Omega tightly. Moblit was kissed so many times on the cheek and I had to stop looking because I was growing envious. I glanced over at Levi and he frowned as he watched them. He poked at his muffin, and then looked back at them. After a while of watching them, Levi left to go cuddle Falco. 

Levi actually didn’t sleep much ever since Moblit announced his pregnancy, and when he did sleep, he woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmares were coming back and he cried in the mornings. The only thing that would calm him down was kisses to his scent gland. “Levi, do you want some chocolate?”

He shook his head and went back to bed. But I made him his chocolate anyways. I cuddled Levi and watched movies with him. I didn’t pay attention to anything other than his scent gland. I rubbed my cheek, nose, and lips against it. I kissed it, nibbled on it, or sucked on it. “Eren?”

“Hm?” 

“Can I tell you a secret? Something you can’t tell anyone else?”

“What?”

Levi turned around and bit at his lip. I grew worried and he looked so distraught. “Mm, if anyone finds out I’ll probably get kicked out or get yelled at.”

“Did you murder someone?”

Levi opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. Then I realized how retarded of a question that was. Levi pursed his lips and I smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” 

“But please don’t tell Hanji, or Moblit,”

I swallowed. What did he do? Levi grew more and more anxious and then he looked around. “I ate all the honey,” He whispered. I gasped and Levi put his hand over my mouth and opened his nightstand drawer to expose the empty jar. I snickered. “Levi! Moblit’s gonna be so mad!”

“Shh!” Levi teared up. “Please don’t say anything! He’ll kick me out!”

Eren only closed the drawer and chuckled. “Is that why you’ve been looking so sad?”

“Well no, but that is just stupid stuff.” He turned around. “Go back to cuddling me,”

I smiled and hugged him. I loved this, he was so soft and cute and warm. He released just enough hormones for me to feel so relaxed and happy. I’ll never ever grow bored of this, I’m so happy. Levi was simply perfect and one day I hope to give him everything he wants in life.


	6. Flawed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: rape and murder.
> 
> Markings: bites and bleeding.

Eren and I were walking to one of the kindergartens in the city to check it out for Falco. It was cold, and I was really getting tired of it. I frowned the entire time. I missed Egypt, it was always sunny. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t like this weather,”

Eren leaned in close to my face and I smiled. He nuzzled my cold nose and kissed me lightly. “We’ll be home soon, okay?”

I nodded and grabbed his hand. Soon, we were at the little schoolhouse. Eren opened the door for me and I smiled at him. “You’re so nice,” He kissed my cheek and I giggled. “That tickles,”

“Hello, welcome to AppleTart Kindergarten and Preschool, how can we help you?” A lady with glasses came up to us. I looked at Eren and he cleared his throat.

“We would like to enroll a little boy in kindergarten, so we’re just looking for schools.”

“Would you like a tour?”

“No, we want to look at the school,”

The lady gave me a confused look and Eren put his hand on my head. “He’s foreign. Yes, a tour please.”

She led us to the classrooms and we saw little children in colorful little chairs sitting at big tables with boxes of crayons and pencils. “What is the secondary gender of the little boy?”

“He’s an Alpha,” Eren answered. 

“Would you like to put him in an all Alphas class or would you like to put him in a mixed class?”

“Mixed,” I said. Eren looked at me but I didn’t look back at him. The woman looked at both of us and smiled slightly. Then I looked back at Eren. “What?”

“He lives in a house with three Alphas,”

“So?”

“Since the majority are Alphas we should put him in a class with more Alphas.”

“That’s stupid, he lives with Omegas too. So he’ll be put in a mixed class.” Eren opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. “Eren, Falco is mine. I decide.”

Eren rolled his eyes and didn’t look at me. The lady showed us more classrooms, the cafeteria, the playground, and I fell in love with the place. “We have buses that pick them up from the house and drop them off at school, and then take them home.” 

“Yes,” I nodded. “I think I’ll register him here,”

“That’s great! I’ll get the paperwork,”

Eren and I sat in the office and I could tell Eren was fuming. I continued not to look at him, but he took my hand as I was about to start filling things about. We were alone, so he huffed. “You can’t say shit like that to me,”

“What do you mean?” My heart sunk.

“You can’t claim a kid on your own, not when you have an Alpha.”

“I don’t have an Alpha,” I was confused. “Eren, I’m not mated.”

“I don’t care, don’t disregard me like that again.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m your Alpha, we make the decision together. Since I’m your Alpha, Falco is not just yours.”

“You don’t even like Falco,” I sighed. “I know how you look at him and how you act towards him.” I turned back to the paper and filled out Falco’s information and everything else. I put my name down and then I looked at Eren. “Do you want me to put your name down too?”

“Yes.” He gave me a look. I bit my lip and then was about to write it down when I felt something burning inside me. I threw the pen across the room. “No! You don’t get to talk to me like that! You are no one to order me around! I’m sick and tired of being told what to do!” My eyes burned with tears and I handed the paper to the lady. “Here, what was your name?”

“Ms. Brzenska, and thank you! Here is the school supplies list and we could have him starting next week!” 

I smiled weakly and walked out. I was so mad! What about me gave people the right to tell me what to do? Do I look weak? Is it because I’m small? No one respects me.

I cried as I walked all the way home, slamming the door in Eren’s face. Hanji immediately started asking me what was wrong, but I ignored her, picked up Falco from the floor and packed up his things when we got to my room. Falco just watched and even helped. I went to get my things from Eren’s room, no one stopped me. When I started heading out of the door, backpack and Falco in hand, Hanji stepped in the way. “Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving,”

“Where?”

“I don’t want to be followed,” I pushed my way through and walked out. Falco shivered as the air bit his cheeks. I picked him up and started walking. I went walking for a long time until I stopped at a tall building. I walked in and I was immediately greeted by someone, offered water, and brought to a man behind an elegant desk. “Welcome to The Amber Hotel, would you be interested in a room?”

I raised an eyebrow. “I would actually,” 

“Alright, are you an Omega by any chance? We offer shelter packages to those who need it.”

“Yes, I am.”

The man smiled and nodded. I was given a keycard. “Name please,”

“Levi Ackerman,” 

I was led up some stairs and then some steel doors separated with a small ding. “After you,”

“No thanks, just the room please,”

“Leaf, that takes us to where we need to go,” Falco explained. I slowly stepped in and realized how small it was. “On second thought, could we take the stairs?”

“Your room is on the top floor,” The bellman said. 

I looked to Falco and he nodded. “It’s just an elevator, it’s safe.” I took a deep breath and walked back in. It was weird, I stepped in and a few moments later, the room was changed. I gasped. “Falco, they did magic!”

Falco giggled and we followed the bellman. He led us to a room with double doors and I put Falco down. It was absolutely huge. The bellman left us and closed the door. I was in awe of everything. “Oh! Leaf! This bed is for the two of us!”

I walked over to where he was and I saw him in a huge bed. “Oh, a chocolate,” He picked up. I went over and removed his shoes. “Leaf, I hear a noise,”

“Where?”

He stood up on the bed and then looked around. “Your bag,”

I opened it and my phone was ringing. I picked it up and Falco took it. “Me, I wanna answer it.” He pressed a button and smiled. “Hello? Oh! Hello Hanji- nope, we are in a super cool place! No, I don’t know where. It’s super nice! Leaf and I have this awesome room.”

I left him to talk to Hanji and saw the bathroom. It was big and open. “Leaf! Hanji wants to talk to you,” 

“Hello?” 

“Levi! Where the heck did you go?”

“Hotel,”

“Okay but why? What happened?”

“I’m not about to be bossed around by an Alpha would thinks to have a claim on me. I took my little Alpha and our things and left. I don’t want to see him right now. Falco is mine!” I hung up on her and picked Falco up. “Bath time,” I said.

“I don’t like bath times,”

I smiled and undressed him. I started the bath and put him in. I let the water run for awhile and joined him. Falco smiled. “Leaf this is fun!”

“Oh?”

“It’s nice and warm, also, I’m hungry, can we eat? I think they have room service,”

“Alright, I’ll call when we are clean.”

Falco wanted to wash my hair, so I let him while I washed his. Later, he was cuddled up in the bed sheets watching TV while I looked at the room service booklet. I didn’t know what Falco wanted so I let him order. He ordered something called Mac and Cheese. It was warm, and cheesy, and it tasted so good. I had to order more. Falco went to sleep after that, and I felt incredibly lonely. I wanted to cry, but I kept myself together. My heart ached so much, but I was going to do this. How was I going to overcome my problems if I couldn’t do anything on my own? I kissed Falco’s cheek and hugged me. I fell asleep a long time afterwards.

* * *

The day I met Leaf was the day my life changed forever. When he picked me up, I knew he was going to be in my life. He had a strange aura to him, so I knew he was a special being. He took me home, which was awesome because I thought I was going to stay there forever. Leaf was nice, and Jean. Eren didn’t like me but he was cool. 

We were in a hotel, two days passed and Leaf was organizing my new backpack with school supplies. I was super excited, but I was worried because Leaf didn’t talk much anymore. His eyes looked like Eren’s, which worried my even more. While we ate dinner, I watched TV because the silence made Leaf uneasy. I worried over him but he insisted he was fine. It was scaring me, his eyes glowed underneath his eyelids while he slept, and he slept so much during the day. 

When school finally started, the bus picked me up in front of the hotel. I didn’t want to go, I didn’t want to leave him alone. He was actually fine for the first week, but on Friday, I wasn’t being waited for by Leaf. They let me in because they knew who I was, and I took the elevator to the room. As soon as I reached the floor, I realized the floor was empty. No one else was here but me. I continued walking till I smelled how strongly Levi’s scent was, but it smelled weird, it smelled dangerous. I ran to our room and burst in.

“LEAF! LEAF! WHERE ARE YOU?”

There was loud music playing, like a drum and a strange guitar, I tried finding him but he was nowhere, yet I smelled him everywhere. “Leaf!”

A hand pressed against my mouth, but I knew it was Levi’s, I saw him in the mirror in front of us. He had golden bangles on his wrist and a red cloth covering his mouth. He also wore long red piece that went around his waist and covered his legs. I was scared, his eyes were glowing yellow. I whimpered and Levi smiled. 

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing, my dear.”

“Why do you look like this?” Levi tipped his head to the side and smiled widely. I gasped as the sight of his fangs. I looked around and rubbed my head. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Of course,”

“I’m going to get some candies from the lobby, stay here, okay?”

Levi looked at me for a long time and I swallowed. Then he nodded and twirled away. I quickly exited and ran to the elevator. The lobbyist was Mr. Marlowe, he told me. I went up to him and I swung my backpack over to ring the bell. “Mr. Marlowe! Don’t let anyone into our room! It’s urgent! And if Levi comes down, don’t let him escape!”

“Understood, but why?”

“No time to explain!” I ran out of the hotel and shifted. I tried finding my way to go the house but I got lost several times. Then, I caught a whiff of Eren’s scent and followed it till I saw the gates. I pressed my paw against the scanner and burst through. I shifted back into a boy and ran as fast as my little legs could take me. “EREN!” I screamed. “EREN! LET ME IN!”

The door burst open and Eren caught me. “What’s wrong? Why are you alone?”

“It’s Leaf! Something happened to him! His eyes are yellow and his scent is scary and he has fangs! Please you gotta help him!” I was crying out of fear. I didn’t want to lose the only person I’m grown close to in so long. Hanji came out of her room. “What’s going on?”

“I think Levi’s gone feral,”

“Oh shit,” Hanji said and ran back into her room. “Jean! We’re leaving!”

“Where?” Moblit asked as he put on a coat. “Aww! Falco! You’re here,”

“No, not you. Falco stays here with you. Levi won’t hesitate to rip off your head once he sees you near his Alpha and his baby, and because you are my mate. I want you away as possible.” She kissed him on his cheek and then on his lips. “Stay here,”

Eren looked at me and gave me to Moblit. “Keep him safe,” Then Eren placed a small kiss on my head and hugged me. “Thank you for coming back,”

“Leaf was missing you, I heard him crying in his sleep,”

“I’ll go get him, okay? Listen to Moblit and if you’re hungry tell him, okay?”

I nodded and Eren followed Hanji and soon they were all gone.

* * *

“Okay, remember,” Erwin said before we entered the doors to Levi’s room. “The first one to enter is Eren. Since Levi has most likely gone feral we need him to be distracted so we can sedate him and take him to HQ.”

“Okay and if Eren gets seduced and hypnotized?”

“Well then we sedate Levi quickly,” 

“This seems like a pretty half-assed plan.” I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and followed the music. I found Levi lying down on the bed. He sat up when I entered and smiled. “My Alpha,” 

“Levi,” I walked towards him and he rolled over to sit up. He beckoned me closer, removed the cloth covering his mouth, and nuzzled my nose. I closed my eyes and smiled. “You certainly are gonna cause us a lot of paperwork.”

Then he pulled back, yanked Hanji forward and bent their arm back. “Do you think I’m stupid?” He plucked the sedative out of Hanji’s hand and threw it to the floor. “Did you really think it was going to be that easy for you?” He left them go and Hanji looked at me. “Do it,” 

I needed to grab a hold of Levi so they could inject him with the spare. However, Levi looked at me and smiled. The second I looked back to see if Jean was okay, was the second Levi took to leap at me and sink his teeth into my neck. I gasped and groaned in shock. Levi sunk his teeth deeper and deeper till he no longer had any teeth left to continue. He even stood up a little. I teared up at the pain but I knew I had to calm down, despite that I felt my blood trickling down my shirt. Hanji froze behind him. “Did he hit it?”

I shook my head slightly. My scent gland was safe. Levi sat in my lap and kept his teeth in me. Hanji went over and look at him. “Levi, you gotta let go, you’re gonna kill Eren if you don’t.”

Levi shook his head and I stopped myself from making any noise from the pain. I sighed weakly and it felt like hours before Levi let me go. He licked the blood and my bite mark and I pulled away from him. My heart fluttered at how cute he looked with his mouth covered in blood, _ my _ blood. I dragged my thumb along his lower lip and he swallowed. Then he bared his teeth at me, causing my to jump. He laughed and he grabbed my face. “You’re so hot,”

I sideways glanced Hanji, who was getting closer to us. Jean went to go collect Falco’s things. Big mistake. Levi’s eyes turned red as he lashed out of Jean. He scratched his forearm and shoved him away and against the wall. That’s when Hanji briskly walked over and injected him at once, the entire dosage. Levi instantly went limp and Hanji carried him to the bed. As soon as Hanji laid him down, he lashed out, but they moved fast enough to not get hit. Levi fell back and growled, baring his teeth at us. I couldn’t help but stare at the leg that was exposed due to the cloth wrapped around his waist. Levi snarled and fought against the sedative. He sat up, only to weakly fall back again. He whimpered and I went to his side. His eyes were glowing, going from yellow to blue on a spectrum. He grasped at my shirt and ripped it. “Where’s Falco,” His voice was shaky. 

“Safe, don’t worry.”

Levi whimpered again and fought his eyes open and threw a pillow at me. “I want Falco, get me Falco.”

“I’ll get him when you’re better,”

Levi went limp again and his eyes were a pure blue, like Erwin’s. He teared up before they turned red and he sat up. He charged at Hanji but Jean knocked him out with a punch to the face. 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JEAN!” Hanji and I yelled at the same time.

“_That _is so not the Omega we were supposed to take care of, it’s fine.”

“It is not fine! How could you!” I hurried to Levi’s side and checked his pulse. “When we get to HQ, I’m hounding your ass for this,”

“You’re too weak, I get it.”

I picked up Levi, and took his downstairs. Levi was practically lifeless in my arms. The ride to HQ was silent, except for Erwin and Hanji mumbled in the front seat. I was the only one allowed to wash Levi from the blood and change him into different, comfortable clothes. Then, I had to take him to his room, where Hanji and Erwin were waiting. I laid him down carefully, and then they strapped him down with soft security cuffs. Hanji started an IV line and Erwin asked me a few questions I wasn’t paying attention to. My entire life was lying down in bed, motionless. 

Wait, my entire life?

I paused for a moment. I knew I had feelings for Levi, and I knew they were strong, and now I was distraught because of what happened. I held his small little hand in mine and kissed his knuckles. He smelled like the Levi I knew now. Feral, he smelled like danger and anger. 

“Eren,” Erwin said. I looked up at him. “Is Levi your mate?”

“No,” I whispered and looked back at Levi. 

“In a way, yeah.” Hanji nodded. “Those two were attached to each other since day one.”

“Hanji, go get Eren stitched up, he’s bleeding.”

But all I wanted to do was stay with Levi. Jean had to help me out because I was either too entranced by Levi, or the blood loss was getting to me. I didn’t feel it when Hanji cleaned my wound or stitched me up, I just wanted to get back to Levi. 

“You should go check on Falco,”

I gave them a look. “I’m really more concerned with Levi right now,”

“Levi’s not gonna wake up any time soon, babe. Go check up on the kid,”

I sighed and stood up. “Fine, but I’m coming back.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything different.” 

So I went back home and Falco ran up to me, hugging me. “Eren! Is he okay? Why do you have blood? Did he die?”

I just hugged him tightly and kissed his head. “He’s fine,” I gave Falco some cookies and milk and he left back to Moblit. Moblit was freaking out and cuddling Falco was the only thing that helped. So after a few hours of spending time at home, I went back and stood in front of Levi’s room. Hanji wouldn’t let me inside for my safety, but they let me sit outside so I can watch him through the window. He was just waking up, and I was the only one around. He yawned and I saw his fangs sticking out still, and then he blinked a couple of times. He looked at me through the glass and then he winked at me. His eyes were golden and strange. I waved and he turned away from me. I sighed and wanted to hold him. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I grew desperate and tried to pick at it but Hanji stopped me. I grew so antsy and anxious that my hormones stirred up the staff and other Omegas so U was asked to leave. I didn’t want to leave him behind, I wanted to stay with Levi. I didn’t want to leave.

I felt something pinch my arm and I saw Hanji, who smiled slightly at me. I fell limp and I was carried away by Erwin. I was all Jell-O inside and cold. I wanted to be with Levi, I wanted to be with my Omega...

* * *

_ “How much for the Omega?” _

_“Oh he’s not for sale,”_

_ “Name your price, I’ll buy him off you,”_

_ Kenny chuckled and shook his head. “He’s not for sale. You can partake in his services, but you cannot take him.” _

_Later that day, Kenny came into my room. “Levi,”_

_ “Yes, sir?” I put the bangles I was toying with down, and looked up at him. _

_ “If anyone tries to take you, tie you up, or anything of the sort that isn’t what you know you have to let them do, you make sure you use that mouth of yours,” _

_I nodded and he left. I was eleven, so obviously I had no idea what he meant until later that night. I remember dancing for a tall black haired man, and he didn’t take his eyes off my legs once. I wanted to hypnotize him, so he would stop staring down, but as soon as I got close to him, he pulled my arms and covered my mouth. He pinned me down and had a syringe in his hand. I screamed as loud as I possibly could and fought out of his grasp. “KENNY!” _

_He burst into the door and shot the man right in the head. _

_ “You killed him,” I started crying. _

_ Kenny said nothing and left the room. I cried even more. Then some people came and took the body away and cleaned the floor. Kenny took me away from the room and put me in another for the night. The worst part of it, I still had to see more people. It was one of the worst nights of my life. The sex was painful, and terrible, and I threw up every time they were finished. I hated sex and I hated being touched. I didn’t want to be loved, or mated, or chosen or anything! Every night I’d have nightmares of the man Kenny killed and I’d wake up in sweat every time. I cried myself back to sleep, I really wanted my mom. I wondered where she was. Is she still on the run? How are the women? Is she even in Egypt, or alive? _

_I only knew my birthday was on Christmas because I’d get that weekend off and the week afterwards as well. But I wasn’t allowed to leave the house, so I simply relaxed in my bedroom. I slept happily knowing I was safe for the time being. _

_Being twelve was not fun. My first client taught me how to ride. Though it wasn’t as painful as being penetrated because I got to control how it went, taking everything in was what was so uncomfortable. He loved it though. He made me go till I was spent, which took me so long. He was also very touching, and he loved feeling me up and kissing me. He was a gross kisser, and I hated kissing at that moment. _

_ I offered to ride the men that came to see me so it would be easier on me, but they always held my legs open, and thrusted up quick and hard. It began to hurt, especially since they’d push me down hard. It was as if they didn’t see me as a human being, it was more like they saw me like a doll, or toy. Some were gentle but others screwed me ruthlessly. I wanted to cry and cry every time. _

_“I need you to eat,” Kennt said as I poked at my egg. _

_ “I’m not hungry,” I mumbled. “Can I go outside?” _

_“No, now eat.”_

_ My lips quivered and I started to cry. The woman Kenny worked with came over and said something to him. Then, Kenny took me out to eat lunch at a restaurant. He made cover my hair with a veil and I wasn’t to make any noise. Kenny ordered me grilled chicken with macaroni salad. I looked at him and he nodded. “Eat,” _

_I instead took my time to look around. I smiled at the sight of other faces, it was nice. “Levi, please.” Kenny repeated._

_I sighed and dug into my meal. It was so delicious, and I ate it quickly. Kenny even ordered me alcohol and we drank it together. He scowled at me for not holding a wine glass correctly, but I was twelve so it didn’t matter. _

_It helped with the sex, being drunk made me numb and it protected me from most of the pain. _

_I remember one night that was absolute torture. I was fifteen, and I’d produce slick. I was made to hold onto the bed frame will the Alpha would go down on me, placing wet kisses on my skin and sucking lightly on it. He’d tease my entrance and it felt so uncomfortable. If I let go, he told me he’d hit me. I didn’t want to get hit. He said if I reported him, he’s kill Kenny faster than he could be killed. I feared for my life. _

_“You’re so soft, and your skin is so perfect.” He’d squeeze my bottom and pull it closer to him. He brought me up so he could kiss my shoulder blade, he smelled like exotic cologne, alcohol, and smoke. I swallowed as he kissed my neck, stroking me off and then he teased my nipples. I squirmed at the touch, I wasn’t used to it and he took that as a sign to go and push himself inside me. I gasped loudly and he chuckled. “You like this, don’t you?”_

_ I whimpered and felt something painful in my mouth and fingers. I felt my fangs come in and claws sprout. Then I felt him also become bigger. I yelped and he kissed my ear. “We shifted,” _

_I was shaking as he went harder, I thought I was going to die. When I came, it hurt, and he smiled. “Good boy,”_

_I was numb the rest of the night and I was in so much pain. I couldn’t wash myself nor get into bed. I cried so much, even more so when I found out I was bleeding. I was seen by a personal doctor and I needed to take a break from any physical activity for a month. _

_ So, Kenny made me help him in killing. He went after the man who hurt me and I had to track him down. “Kenny what if knows we’re after him?”_

_ “Look, you may be what brings in the cash, but anyone who endangers you will be punished.” I sighed and followed him. “Keep up,” I took out a shard and jiggled it into the lock. “Now, I want you to distract him while I come from behind.”_

_ I nodded and quietly entered. I found the man lying in bed and I smiled at the doorway. “Following your scent around was simply too easy,”_

_ He sat up and beckoned my closer. I giggled and climbed into his lap. While he kissed my neck, Kenny came and stabbed him in the back and slammed him down on his bed. “Quick enough?”_

_ Kenny plucked me off the bed and turned back to the man. “You’ll never touch him again.” Then, Kenny shot him three times. _

_ Sometimes I wondered if Kenny would come and use me as well, but I prayed that that would never happen in the world. I rather be hurt a million times over than to have sex with my uncle. _

_ It was kill after kill after kill. Until I recovered, we’d go killing at least two people each night. Just how many enemies did Kenny have? How many people owed him money? Why get involved with Kenny if you end up dead?_

_ Kenny had me kill a few on my own, and I think that did things to me in ways I wouldn’t be able to describe. Kenny wanted me to stop crying every time we killed someone. First he would have me shoot, then we moved on to stabbing. He taught how to drug people’s drinks, to poison them. He taught me to fight so I could defend myself in the time it took Kenny to come to me. It was the worst month of my life. For years, I had to deal with the sound of necks snapping, gasps, groans, and bodies hitting the floor. _

If Eren knew what I could do, he’d never look at me the same way.


	7. Bonded

_ Even though my uncle had rules, if you had enough money, you’d be allowed to slip by. That’s how I got a taste of what BDSM was. I hate it. His name was Lucas, and he loves making me cry in pain. The more pain I was in, the more he’d get off. He’d whip me till my ass was burning and even slap my face. He’d squeeze my cock till I’d practically be on the verge of calling Kenny for help. He’d choke me till I was practically blue. All while thrusting into me at a very unforgiving pace. It was all horrible, terrible. He was responsible for aftercare, and even then I hated it. I wanted to cry and cry. I hated everything about my life. _

_ Alphas are horrid. _

_ He was allowed to come by twice a month so that there was time for me to heal. I’d beg for Kenny to not keep having him come by but I’d always get hit for it. I just wanted to give up on everything. I hated being who I was. Every time he came, my wrists would hurt, and my ass, and my stomach, and head, and my dick. He loved to bite. He bit too hard all the time. He made me bleed, and I’d be aching for so long afterwards. I’d cry all the time till Kenny had me help him kill him. _

_ “If you want him gone, do something about it,” _

_ “But-“ _

_ “Be a man, Levi.” He gave me a gun and I shook my head. He huffed and left. I buried my face in my hands and Kenny came back. He had me follow him till we made it to a big house. It was dark and creepy and certainly no place for a fifteen year old to be at night. I picked at the lock and Kenny walked in. I closed the door and followed him, closely behind him. I was terrified of the dark, I didn’t want to be left alone. But Lucas heard us coming and attacked my uncle. I screamed and ducked as Kenny went down. I scrambled to find a light source and thankfully I did. Lucas pinned me against a wall and I just stared at him as I freaked out. But then, he froze and I pushed him off me. I ran to Kenny just as he shot Lucas in the head. I screamed again and hid behind a couch. Kenny pulled me away and I was shaking so much he had to carry me all the way back. I cried and cried and I was just going hysterical. _

_ Alphas are horrid. _

* * *

_ “Lele, your mother wants you in the kitchen.” _

_ I looked up from my toys and then walked to my mom. She was cooking with two other women, and there was an Alpha in the living room. He looked at me and handed me a few jewels. I smiled at took them, blushing. “You’re the little prince everyone talks about,” _

_ I wasn’t really allowed to speak to any of the men, but, then again, I really didn’t know how to speak to anyone. _

_ “How old are you?” He smiled. _

_ I opened my mouth to answer but my mom entered the living room. “Baby, hey, help me serve please,” _

_ I nodded and put my gems away. I brought out sobia to the table and sat down. I wasn’t really hungry so I just drank, all while avoiding the gaze I was under. The Alpha was constantly looking at me. _

_ “Thank you, for the meal Olympia, it’s simply divine.” _

_ “Anything else you wish?” _

_ “As a matter of fact, yes.” He smiled down at his drink and then looked at his mother. The room grew a little hot and I fanned myself with my hand. My mom giggled and got up. “If you ladies don’t mind,” She looked back at them but was enthusiastically dismissed. Then she took the Alpha into a separate room. It’s okay, that’s part of her work. I wasn’t allowed to ask what it was for, she just said she took care of the Alphas. She told me that we are sacred beings and we get paid so much just to be in company on someone. I excused myself off the table and I went to my room. _

_ “Salām ‘alaykum,” A boy popped up in front of my bedroom window. I giggled. “Farlan,” _

_ “Isabel can’t come today,” He climbed inside my room. “She stayed behind to look after the-“ He thought for a moment. “The birds,” He smiled. “I return, and we are off.” _

_ “Where to?” _

_ “Alexandria,” _

_ I gasped. “I wish I could come,” _

_ “I’ll bring you something back, I always return to you.” _

_ “I want shells,” _

_ “I bring you lots of shells! Oh, and rocks!” _

_ I clapped excitedly and looked at him. He poked my forehead and chuckled. “You are a very pretty Omega,” _

_ “Yeah,” I nodded and toyed with my fingers. _

_ Farlan sat next to me and smiled again. “Where is Kuchel?” _

_ “Working,” I said. “The women are cleaning the kitchen,” _

_ Farlan nodded and then leaned in to nuzzle me. Farlan liked doing that to me. He was five years older than me, and at that time it made him eleven. He also peppered my cheek with kisses and nuzzled my ear while I talked. My mother adored him, but she got a little anxious when I was with him. She said that Farlan doesn’t know boundaries because no one taught him anything, but I didn’t understand that. I was very young. Farlan stayed for hours and my mom found us in the bedroom. She smiled nervously. “Hello boys,” _

_ “Hello Kuchel!” Farlan waved. _

_ I was too busy playing with the beads on the bracelets he wore to notice anything else. I heard her walking away and Farlan tipped my chin up with his fingers. “Here,” He handed me a few coins. “So no one things I’m robbing your time,” _

_ “I don’t need that, we’re friends,” _

_ “I’m an Alpha using your services,” _

_ “So you’re not really my friend?” I teared up. Farlan’s eyes widened. “Yes! Yes! We are, don’t cry! I’m just saying, I don’t want anyone to think I’m going in here for free, to not cause any problems. You are an Omega afterall, a special one at that. You realize a lot of Alphas want to be around you?” _

_ I nodded and he wiped my face. “Of course we’re friends, Levi.” He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. “Why would I come back after leaving?” _

_ I calmed down and let out a sigh of relief. “Okay,” _

_ I think I was always surrounded by men who were older than me and that’s why I acquired a taste for them. The men who came to see my mom were all attractive, and they liked looking at me. _

_ Living with Kenny was no dream though, I hated being who I was. I can never express how much I hated being under his control. I hate being under control. _

* * *

I gasped awake and smelled blood all around me. I had some tube going into my arm and I plucked it out. I started bleeding but I paid no attention to that. I needed to get out of here, wherever I was. I picked at the lock in the room they were keeping me in and walked out. I tasted blood in my mouth, and I felt pain in my gums. The people who I passed all stirred awake and I hid my scent so no one could track me by it. It was actually very easy to leave the HQ, which was a terrible thing. You’d think they’d have more security, right?

Once outside, the cold air bit my cheeks and I growled. There was something I was forgetting, something _ important, _ something _ vital. _The blood still ran down my arm and my legs moved forward. I was confused for a long time till I came to a gated area. There was a big white house just a few yards away. I rolled my eyes and climbed over the fence, this is all stupid. Why is everything stupid? Why have a fence someone group jump over, a bunch of idiots. 

The front door was open and I slammed it closed. I growled in my throat and someone approached me, he was tall, and his hair was light-brown. “Levi? How are yo- Holy shit! Did you break out?”

I rolled my eyes and shoved him out of the way. My legs took me to the first room on the floor and I saw someone else in the bed in front of me, sound asleep. My teeth were aching as I got closer and I whined as I climbed onto the bed. Just as he opened his eyes, I bit his wrist and he yelped in pain. “Levi! Stop!” Someone else screamed. I drowned out all the voices as I relaxed, this blood was intoxicating. I didn’t have control over my own body, I just knew that I needed to have whatever it was in front of me. I slowly stopped and I smiled. I climbed into the man’s lap and bit his shoulder, another loud groan pulled out of him. 

“Just leave, I’ll be fine,” He said. Then, his hands were on my back. I pulled away and laughed. He grabbed my hands and looked at me. “Levi? Do you know where you are?”

I couldn’t talk to him, but my Lord, he was gorgeous. I licked my lips and leaned back in but I was pinned down onto the mattress. “Stop,” He said. “Remember me? Eren, remember?” Eren, such a beautiful name. I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled. I bared my teeth at him and tried to bite again. “Stop it, that hurts.”

I growled and yanked him forward. “Levi, I’m serious,” He said. All I could think about was how close he was, this man in front of me was so attractive, so wonderful. I licked his lips and I felt him grow hard and big against me. His fingers curled into my hair and he sighed. “Please, you’re going to influence my rut, Levi. You’re feral,”

_ He’s so cute, I want him. _ I toyed with his lower lip and sucked on it. When he growled, I seemed to snap out of something. I blinked and I looked up at him. “E-Eren!” I was feeling so conflicted. _ Dominate me, you gorgeous Alpha. _ No, that’s not what I want. _ Look at him, he’s delicious. Let him take you. _

Eren stopped for a moment and he gasped. “Levi?”

“I don’t feel good, there’s a voice in my head.” _ Oh shut up already, you have him hard for you. That cock is so begging to be inside of you, let him, let him let him! _I whimpered and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

“I can’t be near you,”

“I’m not letting you leave,” He told me, my hands pinned down again. “You are in no condition to be on your own.” 

I felt dizzy again and just grinded my hips against his. My teeth ached again and I went to bite him again. He moved again, but then he moved his hips against mine. _ Just like that, yes. Holy fuck. _ He moved in deep, long circles, closely pressed against me, never moving away. _ I want his babies, please give them to me! _

I was losing my mind here, I was being suffocated, and I loved it. The only thing I could think of what was I wanted to have Eren in every single possible way right now, and make him mine forever.

* * *

Ok, so maybe I took advantage of the situation at hand. Then again I could always say it was to make Levi tired enough to sleep through the entire night, but I know how ferals work. It is very difficult to where them out. Then again, good thing for the fact that Levi is special. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to last very long due to his genes. The only thing that was lasting was Levi's sexual energy. He was making it very hard not to mate with him. When he finally relaxed, it was five in the morning. I had to release hormones to get him to sleep. Hopefully no one else was going to smell it, which was impossible because I have pretty strong ones. I kept the door closed and quietly left.

"Did you two mate?" Hanji asked immediately. I smiled and shook my head.

"I behaved, I just made him come several times. He wouldn't let up, it was either orgasms or him biting me. I'm sorry but his teeth are painful."

"I was sure you guys were finally fucking," Jean groaned. "He moaned like a porn star, but that was probably because he's still feral."

I smiled at the memories of last night. 

_ “E-Eren!” He was completely naked underneath me. My Alpha had taken over and Levi was fighting his feral. His hips were grinding down on my fingers, trying to take more in. “Eren please, give me more,” _

_ “I can’t,” I groaned. “I can’t,” _

_ “You don’t have anything else?” _

_ I did, but I didn’t want him to use them. I wanted him on my cock. “This isn’t- I didn’t want it to be like this,” _

_ Levi just tried to climb on me and I stopped him, giving up and getting the toys. “They are from HQ, for these types of things, I’ve never used them though,” _

_ Levi didn’t really listen or seem to care. He took the vibrator out of my hand and pushed it inside of him. I got so insanely turned on watching him take it all in. I grabbed the little remote and turned it on. Levi squealed and pulled me into a kiss. He bounced on that vibrator like his life depended on it, and screamed when I put it on the highest setting. _

I blinked a few times and looked back at Hanji and Jean. “I didn’t put it in him,”

“Could have fooled me,” Jean shrugged. 

Moblit came into the kitchen with a yawn. “Someone had fun last night,” He shot me a playful glare. I smiled and looked down. 

_ Levi’s tongue was intoxicating, his skin was hot, his scent burned wonderfully in my nostrils. I was so happy, I’ve wanted this for a long time. _

“Listen, if you two do it again, please during the day. I like my sleep. Whatever you were doing to him made him scream like he was in Heaven, and he’s feral! Now imagine what it might be like when you two mate- you guys can’t mate here. No, I’m not having it,” Jean turned to Hanji. “Tell him no,”

Hanji only looked at me, a growing smile playing on their lips. “I own another house two blocks down, take him there. That scent isn’t feral, he’s in pre-heat.”

Then, I felt arms wrap around me, followed by a giggle. I looked down to see Levi in one of my t-shirts. “I’m hungry,” He gently bit my forearm. 

“I’ll get you something, don’t worry,” I smiled. 

“Levi, babe, look at me for a second,” Hanji bent down. Levi looked at them and smiled. “Follow my finger,” I couldn’t tell if he was, so I just focused on his breakfast. “I think that he’s okay, it’s been what- three weeks?” Moblit noted. 

A loud knock sounded from the front door and then it was opened. “Levi Ackerman is gone from HQ, I need you all to start looking for him right now-“ Erwin, clearly panicked, froze when he saw him. “Why is he here?”

“He came on his own. He broke out,” Moblit said. “You idiot! You realize what a dangerous situation he could have been put in? He could have been kidnapped! Or raped! You stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!” Moblit slapped him many times. “Alphas are dumbasses,” He stormed off into his bedroom.

“Sorry about that, it’s the baby.” Hanji smiled. “But he has a point, security was ass.” 

“Levi wasn’t detected,”

“Eren,” Levi said in a small voice. I looked down at him, his eyes were a greenish color, obviously the golden was taking some time to leave and was mixing with his natural icy-blue eyes. “I’m- really hot… and I want- I want to,” Levi looked at my hand and was going to bite down but I pulled away. “Hey, we’re going on a vacation, go pack your things,”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why are you taking me away?”

“I think we need to spend time alone,” I whispered against his ear. “I’m craving you,” 

Levi blushed and his eyes went blue. “O-Okay! I’ll go!” He rushed to the bedroom and that’s when I smelled the scent I was looking for. His preheat kicked that feral out of him, and all in one night. He was quicker than I had expected. “Hey, I packed your things too, so we’re ready, come! Let’s go.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house. His scent was the only thing I could focus on. I knew where the house was, so I took him, it was walking distance. 

“Eren,” 

“Yeah?” I kept looking forward, if not, I’d be an exhibitionist and get arrested. 

“You can touch me, I’ll give you permission.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” He laughed breathlessly. “I uh, kept going through memories of all the Alphas who treated me badly, but _ you _ don’t.”

Almost there.

“I think- I think I’m ready to let myself trust you completely.” 

The house, it was in my vision. I practically dragged him the rest of the way and when we were at the door, I fumbled with the keys. “I just- I really like you, and I want to let myself like you.”

I picked him up when the door opened and kicked the door closed. Levi dropped the bags and wrapped his arms around my neck. I laid him down on the first flat surface, which was a kitchen table and ripped his shirt off. “I’ve wanted you,” I kissed his neck hungrily. “For so long,” I yanked down his bottoms till he was completely naked for me.

“I know,” He breathed and moved his head to the side to let me have more space. “I brought the toy,”

“Hm?” I fisted a hand into his hair. 

“The thing. That we used- God, Eren!” Levi shoved me off and when I fell on the floor, he climbed over me and undid my jeans. I helped him undress me and he sat on my lap. I bit my lip and gripped at his hips. But then, I pulled him back down to kiss him. My hands went down to grab his ass and push him against me, making him moan loudly in my mouth. Then Levi pulled back. “Are we really doing this on the floor?”

“You think I’m totally _not_ going to take advantage of every possible surface? My Alpha needs you,”

“I’m just- I feel like I’m going to explode. I feel it, the pleasure, it’s not hurting and I love that.”

“It gets better,” I nipped at his lip. I sat us up and he smiled. His eyes shifted from blue to green and blue again. “Can we start on the bed first?”

“If we start there, we’ll never leave. This is your first heat,”

“I’m in heat?”

I nodded. He smiled, and then kissed me. “Can I ride you?” My eyes widened and he blushed. “Sorry! Sorry! Habit.”

“Hey, we’re not that, you aren’t a slave, you can do whatever you like.”

“I want to ride you.”

“I just have one request,”

“What?” He was already going to a bag and looking through it. 

“Stay naked the entire time.”

“Of course,” He came back with a bottle in his hand. “I found this, I never used it before.” Lube. I smiled and reached for the bag. “Did you pack condoms?”

“I don’t want that,”

“Safe sex 101,”

“I want to feel everything you have to give me.” I smiled. “Please,” He continued. 

“And if I get you pregnant? You are supposed to be going to therapy and getting better, you have a lot of trauma.”

“But this is my first heat, surely that means I’m getting physically better? And you make me happy, so very happy.” He smiled. “And you’re gonna help me through this, right?” I nodded. “Exactly, so I’m not worried,”

“I want to erase all those years,” I said against his lips.

“Mm, say that to me against the dining room floor,”

I laughed and kissed him. Levi pulled me up and dragged me to the couch. He pushed me down and climbed on top of me. I tried not to be bothered by the fact that he knew exactly how to be seductive. All the men that got to see him, never again. 

Then again, Levi was making me feel WONDERS. He stroked me off while kissing my neck, his other hand in my hair and going down to toy with my earlobe and back again… all while grinding against me. “I’m going to come before we do anything…” I groaned. 

“Hm?” Levi kissed my jaw and pulled back. “Do you want to take over?”

I chuckled. “By all means,” 

Levi giggled and grabbed the bottle of lube. “So how does this work?”

Then, another scent was introduced into the air, a sweet- almost caramel smell. Slick, Levi was producing slick. I whacked the bottle out of his hand and simply added two fingers into him. Levi gasped and started grinding on them, but then he took his wrist and aligned my cock at his entrance. “D-Don’t, you’ll hurt yourself,” Levi just looked at me, dead in the eye, as he took me all in. My heart popped out of my chest and gripped his hips. “Fuck,” 

“_Jesus_!” He squealed. He was red in the cheeks and his grip on my shoulders got tighter. “You’re… h-huge!” He bit his lip as he shifted his position, but he grew tighter and I growled at him.

“I told you to not do that,”

Levi buried his face in my neck. “You’re touching something in me that makes me want to explode.” 

I smirked and thrusted up in that position. Levi moaned over and over again until I felt him grow even tighter. He started clawing at my neck and met my thrusts with his hips. “Eren!” He screamed. I growled and bit his shoulder. Levi yelped and came, hard and rode out his orgasm quickly, and seeing him all sweaty and in bliss, made me cum. But then, I felt my knot forming and so I held him down. He whimpered and squealed. “What did you do?”

“I knotted,”

He pulled back. “You what? Knotted?” He looked at me for a moment, two, three. “We’re mates, aren’t we?”

I laughed and nodded. Levi smiled and kissed me. “That was amazing, I want more,”

“You’re locked in till the knot swells down, if you move off before then, it’ll be painful,”

Levi slowly went back down and kissed him again. “Make out then,” But then he bit his lip and tried to move and I growled again. “Stop moving,”

“Stop growling at me!” He huffed and tried to move his position by he kept whimpering and I wanted to continue thrusting into him. But, another growl slipped again when he lifted up ever so slightly and he shot me a glare, eyes golden. “Do that one more time and I’ll end you.”

“You’re still feral?”

“I can change them to look more threatening, it’s a gift.”

I tried to calm down while Levi kept moving. He managed to get off after twenty minutes and smiled. I didn’t realize my knot had swelled down in that time. “Wow, quite an experience.” He smiled. As he walked to the kitchen my eyes trailed down his body. The Alpha forced me off the couch and followed him. “Do you think there’s anything in here?” 

But I didn’t answer him because I began sucking on his scent gland, and he practically melted into me. I bent him over the kitchen counter and circled my thumbs into his hips while I attacked his scent gland with my tongue. Levi was pushing his ass against my cock, begging for attention. I let him grind on me for awhile, the heat surrounding us felt amazing, like our own personal bubble of bliss. Then, Levi turned around and pushed him onto the floor again. “I can’t take it, give it to me now.” 

I smirked. “You’re not the one for patience, are you?” I sat up and picked up a nearby couch pillow that fell to the floor. “Here, lay your knees on this,”

Levi looked at the pillow and then at me and it seemed to click in his head what I wanted and he quickly crawled on all fours in front of me. I chuckled and gently smacked his ass and squeezed it. “You realize you’re mine, right?”

Levi nodded and whined, wiggling his ass a little. I stroked myself a few times and gently put it inside him, returning back to the delicious tight heat Levi had to offer. “_ Oh, _” Levi let out a breath and I saw his fingers curl up. I began at a slow pace, thrusting in and out. I bent forward and placed kisses on his back, drinking up his scent. Levi kept trying to push back on me, but I kept him in place. He whined and then started growling as he looked back at me. I just smirked at him and continued at my slow pace.

Levi huffed and grumbled, just like an Omega would if they don’t get their way. So I decided to pick up the pace and force, and he yelped in surprise. “So tell me,” I grabbed his cock and began stroking him in pace with my thrusts. “Do I compare?”

Levi instantly shook his head. “N-No,”

“See how love and consent makes it all so-“

“Oh Lord!” Levi moaned and I smiled. I decided to pick up the pace and all that you could hear was skin smacking skin and Levi’s moaning. He grew tighter and tighter, pulling groans from me. “I want to come!” He squeaked. 

“Want to or going to?” I chuckled breathlessly, but then, Levi sat up and rocked against me till he bent forward again and came. I thrusted more to help him and when he was finished, he turned around and kissed me. He pushed me back on the floor and we kissed for a long while. “You didn’t come, did you?” He asked while nibbling my lower lip. I shook my head slightly and he placed a trail of kisses from my neck to pelvis. He looked at me while he took his hand and wrapped it around my cock. He smiled while he began to stroke me, up and down and fast. I ran my tongue over my lower lip and looked at Levi. He lowered himself and wrapped his lips around the head, swirling his tongue over my head, filling my stomach with heat. Levi giggled and dragged his tongue all the way down to the base before going back up and taking me all in. His mouth, wet and warm. I buried my fingers in his hair and gently thrusted inside, but then he let go and I groaned. “Levi, please,”

“Eren, I can take rough sex, you know,” 

I smiled and he took me back in. He went faster down on me and it turned me on so much seeing his head bob up and down. I thrusted up hard and made him gag a couple times till the heat came back and I went deep inside as I came, my orgasm rolling through my body. My eyes fluttered closed and I moaned quietly, and Levi swallowed everything and let go with a loud pop. He smiled and nuzzled me. “I could do this for hours,” 

“Oh believe me, you’ll regret saying that.” 

“Wanna know how much people were being charged?” 

“Only if you’re comfortable,”

“I was worth forty two-thousand an hour,” 

I nearly choked and coughed. “Wow! O-Oh,” 

“No one paid for a simple hour, the normal was three,”

“Wow,”

“What?” He laughed.

“I’d expect somewhere in the hundred thousands? Isn’t your kind… rare?”

“Are you saying I’m worth more?”

“Are you fucking kidding? Yes!” 

“It’s just sex though, wouldn’t it feel the same with another Omega?”

“God, no! We have a connection, a bond, and you are so, so, _ so beautiful _. Just looking on you makes me feel all these wonderful things! No, not because you sitting on my cock feels like Heaven, so don’t smile like that. You really do make me feel happy.”

“I’m sorry that our first kiss wasn’t romantic, this isn’t either.”

“We’ll redo our kisses when your heat is over.”

Levi smiled and pinned me down to the floor again. We didn’t eat for _ hours _. It was exhausting but so fucking good in the most delicious of ways. We managed to get to the bedroom after two more rounds and another blow job. Levi was sleeping soundly against me, my knot in him. I pressed little kisses to his temple and smiled. 

“Levi?” I shook him. 

“Mm,” He mumbled.

“I want babies,”

Levi blinked away. “Like a little you? That would be so cute! Yes! Let’s make one, right now!” He sat up and kissed me. “Please? Can we have two?” He held up two fingers and my heart melted. “Or three? Please?”

“Let’s try for one right now,” I chuckled. 

Levi just smiled widely and began kissing me again… it took up another couple hours before Levi was positive he took in enough of my seed. I was in the kitchen when Hanji called. 

“Hello?”

“_How’s he holdin’ up?_” 

“I asked for a baby, and he said yes,”

Hanji paused. “_Eren, be careful,_” 

“I know,”

“_The trauma,_”

“I know,” Then I had a sick feeling run down my chest and felt extremely guilty. “Sorry, I was just really excited. I really want one, I’m sorry.”

“_That’s fine, just know that you are going to have to do extra work. His pregnancy won’t be normal, his hormones will be stronger, all of his senses will be heightened._”

“Yeah,”

“_But just have fun! Finally this won’t be so terrible for you. Plus, you got him to finally have a heat! He’s mated, and I’ve never seen an Omega recover so quickly. You literally made him feel happy and comfortable around other Alphas, you’re amazing_.”

I blushed and smiled. “Yeah,”

“_But I gotta go, Moblit wants to have a salad that consists of only baby spinach, so bye_.” And Hanji hung up. “Hey,” Levi’s voice sounded from behind me. 

“Awake already?” I saw how uneasy he was, and he was chewing at his lip. Alarmed, I raised him up and sat him on the kitchen counter. He was wearing one of my shirts, and fiddling with his fingers. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

“What if our baby doesn’t like me? Then you’ll be sad because you chose me as a mate.” He frowned. “What if I’m no good as a parent?”

“I’m sure I’ll suck at it more than you. Omegas are naturally caring and soft.”

Levi smiled sweetly and his caramel scent arose into the air again. I chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I’m showing you basic human decency, and you got wet,”

Levi blushed but dismissed it with his little hand. “Kiss me,”

“You see, I’m kinda hungry, so if you want me to have the energy to keep you screaming all night, I need my nurishment.”

Did that stop him though? Nope! He decided to go down on me and suck me off instead of listening. I tried to eat a bowl of fruit, but I simply kept getting distracted by Levi’s tongue. I felt his fingers gently squeeze my thighs as he took me in deeper. Just the sound of his suckles and his little moans. “I want your come,”

Then he just sat and sucked on only my head while massaging my ballsack. I groaned in my throat and curled my fingers into his hair. “I’m gonna come…” I let out a breath. Levi took me out of his immensely wet mouth, and it felt so good that I ended up dripping a little, but Levi was quick to lick it up. “No! In me, inside me,” 

I picked stood him up and practically shoved myself in, making Levi squeal. He was on his tiptoes, and trying to hold himself up with his elbows on the counter. I smacked his ass lightly and started thrusting forward. Faster and faster, and it didn’t take much for me to orgasm once again, filling him up to the hilt. Levi giggled happily and wiggled a little. I knotted again for what seemed like the billionth time and held him closely. 

“Yeah sorry, this position is uncomfortable.” I smiled and leaned on his back. I kissed his cheek. “I think it’ll be impossible for you  _ not _ to get pregnant.”

He looked all the way up and smiled. “Kiss,” 

I kissed his lips gently and smiled back at him. “I love you,”

“Love you too,”

“If we do have a baby, what do you want? A boy or a girl?” I asked. 

“Mm, a little boy, he’ll be cute, like you.”

“I think he’ll look like you,” I nuzzled his neck. 

“I want off! My legs hurt,” Levi whined. 

“Here, let me help,” I sighed a little and turned him around slowly. Levi winced in pain and bit his lip. I held him up till I sat down on our bed. Levi smiled in relief and kissed my cheek. “So, two?” He held up two fingers again. 

“I’ll give you however much you want,”

“Really? So I can make my own pack?”

“Yeah,” 

Levi giggled and hugged me. “You’re amazing, I love you,”

“I do too, but you’ve not eaten all day. So, later, when this swells down, you are eating. I will fight my Alpha and swallow my want to please you until you eat.”

“But-“

“Eating  _ me _ doesn’t count,”

Levi blushed and looked down in embarrassment. I laughed and hugged him. “You are so cute,” 

Levi didn’t say anything for a long while, he just laid down on my chest, ear over my heart. I knew it was going crazy, it always does when I’m around him. He makes me crazy. He makes me so happy, he makes me feel complete. 


	8. Risque

Levi’s back was glistening with sweat as he bounced up and down on my cock, moaning breathlessly. We’d been at it since dawn, and it was almost the afternoon. We managed to move the entire bed six inches away from the wall. Our pillows? On the floor. The blankets? On the floor. The sheets? Well I picked them up to cover Levi when he slept but other than that, on the floor. 

However, despite Levi’s heat, I had to report for duty. Erwin called around five and told me it was an urgent matter. Levi had to come with me, obviously, and even though he wouldn’t stop touching me, he knew this was serious. 

“There’s another Omega,” He explained.

“Don’t we have Levi?”

“Levi is no longer our concern. Hanji seems him as fit,”

“He was literally feral,” I crossed my arms. Erwin looked at Levi, then smiled. “He’s fine. Besides, I was told you took care of that.”

“Well,” I burned up. 

“From what I’ve been informed, he preys on Alphas. We need you to collect him so he stops being a threat. He’s been on his own for years, but only a few years back has he been starting to become very problematic,”

“What do you mean  _ preys _ ?” Jean asked.

“He kills them,”

We all went silent and Erwin smiled. “You guys are the best team, Moblit and Levi go too,”

“Not a chance,” Hanji and I both argued at the same time.

“If something happens to you guys, you need Moblit and Levi. They go,” He handed us a file. “This is all his information. Well- what we could get so far,” 

“What does he look like?” Jean asked.

“We know he’s small and blonde.”

“I’m so glad I’m normal.” Moblit sighed. “You powerful Omegas have too many issues.” 

“Wait,” Hanji interrupted. “Moblit is pregnant,”

Erwin crossed his arms. “Since when?”

“About a month ago.”

Erwin pinched his nose bridge. “Take Mike,” Then he looked at Levi. “Is he pregnant as well?”

Levi and I looked at each other, but shook our heads. “Too early to tell,”

“Get the Omega by tonight please,”

“Will do,” Hanji nodded.

“Wait, I want to go,” Moblit stomped.

“No, in fact, you stay here,” Hanji led him down a hall.

“Like Hell!” 

“I will not have you hurting yourself or the baby,”

“No!”

“Moblit, stop it.” 

Moblit growled at them and walked off. “I’m going!” Levi left my side to go join him after swiping the file from Jean. I watched him leave the building before it clicked in my head. “Those two are going to try to get that Omega,”

“Nah, Moblit gets cravings around these hou-“

“Hanji,” Moblit whined. “I’m hungry,” Hanji smiled and opened their arms to hold Moblit and kiss his cheek. However, Levi did  _ not.  _

“Where exactly do we start looking?”

“You’ll know you’re close when you smell danger. It has a very strong scent. It’s also very alluring, so please go carefully.”

“What do we know about his abilities?”

“Not enough, just that it’s dangerous.”

“As powerful as Levi?”

“No, but enough to take you down. Levi can kill a whole army on his own, this one can take out at least three,”

I nodded slowly and then quickly made my way out of the building. Levi was laying down, yes laying, on top of the car. “Hey sexy,” He winked at me. I smiled and kissed his lips. “Come down, we have things to do,”

“I want you inside me, fuck me right here for everyone to see. Knot inside me, give me your babies.”

“I can’t have this, babe.” I told him and carried him down. He opened his mouth to speak and I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips. “Do not speak.”

He nodded and nibbled on my finger. He wouldn’t get in the car unless he sat on my lap, and the whole time he was just grinding on my cock. He was whining and we had to have the AC on because it was very hot. “Do you think it’s a good idea to bring this one along?” Jean glanced at Levi and then asked Hanji. 

“Of course? Levi is most likely immune to whatever kind of power this Omega possesses, we need his eyes if we’re blinded.”

“We can’t be blinded, we have superior vision.” Jean crossed his arms. “I’m just saying, Levi’s gonna wanna be dicked down while we’re trying to do serious business.”

“Watch,” Hanji smiled. “Hey Levi,”

“Yeah?” He looked down still, trying to go deeper with his grinding,”

“This Omega kills Alphas,”

“Mhm!” He agreed. 

“You know Falco is an Alpha right? Should we bring him along?”

It was silent for a moment, but when Hanji turned their attention back to the road, Levi yanked on Moblit’s hair and made him yelped so loudly, Hanji came to an abrupt stop. Levi gripped at his hair and didn’t stop even after Moblit started to cry. Moblit opened the door to escape but Levi went after him. He was pinned to the ground and Levi kept trying to bite him. I looked over to Hanji, and so did Jean. “Why the fuck would you say that?”

“I snapped him out of his heat,”

I scoffed and crossed my arms. “I like the sex too!”

“We need to work Eren,”

Moblit yipped and transformed as Levi shifted underneath him. Levi’s wolf was significantly smaller than Moblit’s but that didn’t stop him. They scuffled for another few long minutes before we realized they were playing. Then they eventually walked off together and left us. “Awesome,” Hanji huffed and drove back to the house.

Moblit and Levi were there already, wrestling again, but as humans, and Falco was also there too. 

“Well now we know if you mess with his little baby, he goes after your mate,” Jean concluded. 

“Yeah, Moblit is going to be pissed about that one,” 

When he parked, Mike arrived in his car. “We ready?”

“Mike, can you do me a favor?” Hanji started, and I knew exactly why at that moment.

“Sure!” He nodded.

“Stay here and watch the baby,” I asked. Hanji came to my side. “And watch Moblit, please? I haven’t left him since we found out he was pregnant. Please?”

“Fine,” He nodded. 

“You’re immune anyway, you’re a Beta,”

“Normal,”

“Yeah!” Hanji nodded. Mike handed them his gun and smiled. Hanji turned to Moblit, who refused to speak to them. “Babe,”

Moblit flipped them off and Hanji sighed. “Please? I’m sorry!”

“Get the fuck away!” 

“Moblit,” 

“No!” 

Hanji sighed and then turned back to us. “Fine, let’s go.”

The three of us nodded and headed out. Levi immediately caught a scent and ran in its direction. We all ran for a long while till Levi stopped immediately. He turned to me, flushed in the face and I sighed. “What scent were you following?”

“It’s deep, it smells like blood and fear,”

“I knew it.” Jean scoffed. “That smell is burning my nostrils,” 

“Just kiss me once,” Levi whined. 

“Fine, fine,” I leaned in close and took those delicious pink lips with mine and let him taste me, biting my lip and sucking on my tongue. Jean growled when Levi started moaning and going on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss, scent getting to him. Levi slowly pulled away and blushed. “Sorry,”

“It’s fine,” Jean sighed. “Just- Erwin is a prick.” 

We continued walking and since it was just us in the back, I slapped Levi’s ass before squeezing it. He turned around, growling playfully. I nipped at his lip and passed him. Levi and I gave kisses to each other until we reached a dark pathway that led into a forest. Levi whimpered and hid behind me. “Eren,” He buried his face in my back. 

“It’s okay, baby,”

“What if Kenny’s in there?”

“I think if Kenny was in there, he’d be dead, babe.” Hanji ruffled his hair. Levi whimpered and clung to me as we slowly progressed forward. “Eren, no.” He whimpered again and tried pulling us back. “Please, don’t go in, please!” I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around me. “No!” He was practically shaking in fear and he buried his face in my neck. He even started crying a little and my heart started to hurt. I carried him for five minutes before he suddenly hopped down and jumped on Hanji to take them down. 

Hanji pinned him down in surprise but Levi pulled their head down close to his just as a knife barely missed their hair. We all froze, shocked. Levi just held Hanji’s head close when he tried to calm down. 

Hanji slowly sat up and then teared up. “I can’t, I’m sorry,” They stood up. “I can’t afford to die and leave my mate alone with a baby, that’s assuming he makes it without me,” Hanji kissed Levi on the cheek. “Had you not been here, I’d be dead,” They picked up the knife and examined it. “This is poisoned,” And they tossed it in the direction it came from. Hanji cried a few more tears and then kissed Levi one more time. “I’ll take you guys a little further, but I will not stay,”

* * *

After Hanji was forced to retreat, it was silent. It pissed me off but I understood at the same time. Hanji had a mate and a little one on the way. I only have my mate, and he’s a few feet from me. But I couldn’t tell him not to come because I needed him to be here. 

Levi didn’t look at me the entire time we were there. He avoided my eyes, and didn’t speak either. I was about to try and talk to him when a strong scent came into the air again. Jean and I looked at each other quickly, we were close. 

“Stop!” Levi ran to Jean and pulled him back in time to miss a knife being thrown at him. Jean blinked and crossed his arms. “This son of a bitch,”

I wanted to look at Levi but he turned away. “Levi, what’s wrong.” I huffed.

“I can’t let you see me,”

“Why?”

“My eyes, I’m using the-“ Levi ran at me and took me down to the ground as another knife was thrown in my direction. I cupped his face. “Let me see,”

Levi slowly opened his eyes after a while and I saw. His eyes were glowing a very silver-blue color. The more I looked, the more I noticed the colors in his irises were swirling. Then Levi got up and moved away. We decided to walk with Levi behind us, and were saved from two other attacks. Then all of a sudden my vision went black. “Jean-“

“Eren! I’m blinded!”

“Levi! Are you okay?” I called.

“Yeah,” I felt his small hand in mine. He was very silent but feeling his hand kept me at ease. Then all of a sudden I heard Levi growling and I was shoved back. Y back hit something hard, and realized that I could still use my ears and nose. “Jean!”

“This stupid motherfucker!” 

I crawled to where the noise was the loudest and bumped into him. Jean smacked me. “Eren, is this you?” 

“Yes, you asshole.” 

“We are being made to look like fools!” 

“I know,” I crossed my arms. “Levi had a lot of power, he shoved both of us back,”

“I think he’s stronger than he means to let on,” Jean scoffed. “I can’t feel the power to shift. I’m useless right now!”

“Me too,”

Levi growled and snarled and I knew we were in trouble. I reached forward and felt his hair, which meant he was crouched in front of us. 

“Oh you little thing, you can’t protect them on your own,” A new voice said. “Here, let’s make a deal, I’ll take one, and you keep the other,”

“Not a chance,” 

“Fine,” Then I felt a surge of pain rush through my body and I’m guessing Jean did too, because we started flipping out and I was burning up. “Pick one to save.”

I felt Levi’s hands on my cheek. “No! Save Jean!” 

“Are you joking? No-“ Jean groaned loudly. “Jesus Christ!” 

I felt Levi’s fear rise into the air and my back went cold. 

“Take all the time you need actually, this is so fun to watch,” The voice giggled. 

“Levi, just take Eren and go!” Jean screamed. 

Levi was starting to freak out and his scent was making me angry. Angry because there was a threat that I couldn’t protect him from.

* * *

**Levi’s POV**

It was too much. Jean was bleeding, Eren’s skin was red. Both were sweating with pain and I didn’t want to leave neither behind. Even though my heart was screaming to save Eren and run, I was forcing myself to stay for both. The Omega in front of me wasn’t big either, he was kind of small, but still taller than me. He had long blond hair that was tied into a ponytail.

Then he began looking at Eren and smiled. Then all of a sudden, Eren yelped and began coughing. I began to see red and I just lost it. “Don’t you DARE TOUCH MY ALPHA!” I took the gun I was given and began shooting at him but because of my rage I missed. He also ran at me and I punched him in the face. He spit his blood in my face and I growled. He jumped on me and we fell back. I elbowed his jaw and yanked him to the side. “Stop hurting them,” I held the gun to his forehead. 

“Don’t kill him, we need him alive,” Jean groaned.

“If you kill me, they die,” 

I took my gun and hit him with the grip to knock him out. Eren and Jean both sighed in relief and blinked. “I can see!” Jean shot up. He quickly moved straight over to the Omega, but he woke up at that time and clawed Jean’s throat. Eren wasn’t responding. No noise, no movement. Just looking at the sky. I shook him a little, but Jean choked and I looked over. The small Omega had a knife to Jean’s throat. I panicked and stared into Eren’s eyes until he blinked and felt for something. “Shit, help, I can’t-“

“It’s mine,” I sighed in relief. I looked away and then quickly looked at Jean. Eren fell back on the ground, motionless. 

“Le-vi!” Jean choked, but I was frozen. I couldn’t keep this Omega alive, he was a threat. I looked at Eren again, and saw him bleeding from his mouth. I quickly took my gun and shot the Omega. He stopped, and looked down. I had managed to shoot his shoulder, but he was bleeding so quickly, he fell to the ground, knees first, and then everything else. 

Eren shot up, gasping for breath. I was torn. Jean was still moving but I was so happy Eren was okay. I started to cry and was making my way back to the Omega. I picked up my gun and as I was about to shoot him again, Jean tripped me. “Don’t kill him,” 

But I grabbed the gun again and pointed it at him. Eren came and took it from me. “Levi, baby, calm down.” He placed gentle kisses to my forehead. I was angry, and in tears, and I looked at Jean guiltily. Jean looked at me. “I’m grateful you kept me alive, okay? Don’t worry about the blood, I make more,”

Eren looked at Jean. “Dude! You’re bleeding out,”

Jean nodded and coughed. “I’m kicking Hanji’s ass for this, and then I quit.”

“Why?”

“I’m no longer putting my life at risk simply because I’m single.” Jean sat up and took his shirt off. He wrapped it around his neck. He picked up the Omega and huffed. “If Mike had died, we’d be fired anyway,”

“Jean-“

“And you’re just comforting your Omega. We couldn’t do shit all because of this one.” He pointed to the one he was holding. “I’m tired of this shit, I always get fucking attacked!”

“Jean, you’ve lost a lot of blood-“

“No shit! Look who’s fine! Hanji, Moblit, you, Levi, and Mike. We were all supposed to show up here but you and Hanji had Mike stay home with Moblit and Falco, and Hanji left to be with them because they didn’t want to die and leave…” Jean stumbled. He was getting weaker. “Moblit, behind…” 

“Eren, take the Omega,” He said and Eren ran to catch him before Jean fainted. 

I quickly went to Jean to take off the shirt he had around his neck and replaced it with mine. It was a whole lot smaller, but I applied pressure hoping it would stop, because his shirt was dripping… and it made me feel so sick.

* * *

Two hours later we were back at HQ and I was tending to Jean’s wounds because the Omega was being rushed to surgery. Eren was being tended to but no one really gave much attention to Jean. He woke up while I was cleaning him and stared at me. “You’re little,” He said weakly. I smiled. “I know,” 

“Are you really quitting?” I asked after I washed another towelette. Jean sighed and shook his head. I managed to clean all the blood and then I went to get something to sew him up.

“Wait,”

“Hm?” 

“Have you done this before?”

“When I was younger, I accidentally ripped a plush toy. My mom was busy so I learned how to fix it myself.”

“I’m not a plush toy,”

“I know,” I smiled. 

I applied numbing cream to the gashes and Jean talked and talked, but I think it was because he was nervous. 

“Wait,”

“What,”

“Why am I naked?” He asked. 

“I bathed you. Literally every part of your body had blood on it.”

“Alone?”

“Well everyone was busy.”

“So Eren doesn’t know?”

I sighed. “I’ve seen so many naked Alphas in my life, nothing bothers me,”

“But you like seeing Eren naked,”

I smiled and just focused on suturing. After that, I bandaged all around his neck and gave him clean clothes to wear. “Why are you without a shirt?”

“I had to use it to stop the blood since yours wasn’t useful anymore.”

“Oh,”

I brought him some food and stayed with him the entire time. “You should go check on Eren,”

“Eren is working,” I shrugged. “Plus, I feel bad. I didn’t get to you in time,”

“It’s okay,” He sighed. 

“You didn’t think I was going to abandon you, right?” Jean looked at me for a hard moment before looking away. The silence told me everything. I frowned. “Sorry,”

“I only care that you kept me alive,”

“Now you’ll scar,”

“I’ll be badass,” He shrugged. I giggled softly and nudged him. 

“Eat,”

“Sir, yes sir.” 

While he ate, I brushed his hair free of any tangles. 

“You Alphas have too much hair,”

“Sorry?” He shrugged. 

“I could braid this,”

“Don’t,” 

“I shall,” And I did, and no one stopped me. Jean shared his food with me since he said I hadn’t eaten anything and I too needed to stay strong. “Listen,” 

I looked up at him. “Hm?”

“Forget my little rant, okay? I didn’t mean it,”

“I know,”

Then Eren came into the room. His nose crinkled and Jean smiled. “Jealousy makes you all cute,”

“Shut up,”

“Your little one just patched me all up,”

Eren looked Jean down and then growled. “You’re both wet,”

“He washed me,”

Eren closed the door behind him. “Excuse me?”

I placed my hand on Jean’s mouth since he was clearly trying to pick at Eren. “Look, he was covered in blood and that is so gross. Also, I needed to sew up his neck because no one else noticed since they were all looking at that Omega.”

“Actually that’s a lie,” Jean sat up. “We’re actually in love and we were showering together,” 

Eren grew angry and it seemed to fire Jean up more. “And lemme tell you,” He smirked. “I was in him so deep, my cock and his intestines are very well acquainted.”

I smacked Jean on the arm. “That’s disgusting,” 

Jean laughed and Eren went to go punch him but I grabbed his hand. “He’s joking! If it was true you’d be able to smell him on me,” 

Eren grabbed me off the chair and made sure I didn’t have any traces of Jean on me. It was actually quite adorable. Then Eren bit down on my mark and I blushed. Jean whistled at us and Eren just bit down for a few moments before letting go. Then, the Omega was brought in in a hospital bed. 

“Fuck no,” Jean said. “Take that one out,”

“Jean,” Eren sighed. “Calm down,”

“We’ve sedated his abilities, he’s normal now,” Hanji explained. Erwin stepped in and crossed his arms. “Jean you’re going to be assigned this Omega,”

“No,”

“Here’s his file,” Erwin ignored him. “Do not treat him badly,”

Jean rolled his eyes. “This is just fucking amazing! Why can’t Eren take him?”

“Because he mated with Levi, and also because of Falco. This isn’t up for discussion, do your job.”

Jean growled and snatched the file. “Fantastic!”

Erwin left the room and it was just the four of us. I went to go get a closer look at the Omega. His long blond hair had been washed, just like his entire body, and he had very soft features. When I caressed his cheek, his eyes opened and I squealed and ran to Eren. Jean leaned over and the Omega looked at him. “Blue eyes,” Jean mumbled and grumpily scribbled that down. 

“You’re sedated, that’s why you can’t move,” Eren explained. The Omega looked at him and then looked at me. I buried half of my face into Eren’s shirt and held on tightly. 

“Do you have a name?” Jean asked.

The Omega looked at him and nodded. “Armin,” He whispered. Jean jotted that down and sighed. “Eren can you get me something to eat, please?”

“No, starve.”

So then Jean startled to whistle at me and blow kisses my way and I hid my face as I blushed so Eren took us away. Then he paused. “Stay in there and make sure Jean doesn’t do anything funny,”

“Wait,” I grabbed his hand. 

“Hm?”

“Kiss,” 

Eren smiled beautifully and kissed me softly. “You okay?”

“You almost died,” 

“But I’m here, okay?”

“Don’t do that again,” I hugged his neck. Eren sighed softly and kissed my cheek.

“Never, baby. I’m staying with you forever,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just adding this little note to tell anyone reading that I will be writing a Jearmin fic! It’s that ship’s POV of the story along with their own story and connections. It will be added as a second part so that’s why I converted this into a series! Thanks!


	9. New Step

**Three months later...**

I woke up to a blue room, literally because it was snowing outside and it was in the early morning hours. Levi was holding Falco in his arms, and they were both sleeping next to me. I smiled, I really loved them. Levi is going to be super upset that the weather was not staying warm, and with how he’s been feeling, he’s gonna probably cry too. 

He has another reason to be hormonal now. 

**One month earlier**

_ Levi was with Moblit in the living room. Then they started fighting over who was eating too much food, then Levi started crying, then Levi bolted to the bathroom to throw up. Then he wanted to eat more but he threw up again. He cried until we found out he could tolerate food with lemon and salt. We gave him a bowl of green mangoes, and he instantly said no. _

_ “Just try it, baby, we need you to eat something.” I explained to him. _

_ “I’m gonna throw it up,” _

_ “Just try,” _

_ Levi groaned and tried a small piece. Then he tried another and another till he finished and asked for more. That same night, Hanji came into our room with a box. “Babes, it’s time to start the process of elimination,” _

_ It was a pregnancy test, two to be exact. Levi bit his lip and grabbed them. Hanji left the room and I stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “Do you think this could be it?” _

_ “I don’t know,” Levi said softly. I left him to pee and I waited a span of twenty minutes before Levi finally came out of the bathroom. Levi came out and sat next to me, empty handed. _

_ “So?” I asked. _

_ “I haven’t looked,” _

_ “So what were you doing?” _

_ “Praying,” _

_ “For?” _

_ “Whatever happens, you’re happy with it,” _

_ “Oh Levi,” I hugged him. “I’ll be happy with whatever,” I stood up. “I’ll go check,” _

_ Hanji, Moblit, and Jean all walked in. “Is Levi pregnant?” _

_ “I’m about to check,” I walked over and went into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and looked at the two tests in the sink. Both of them were positive. I squealed (involuntarily), and jumped out of the bathroom. “He’s pregnant! He’s having my baby! I’m gonna be a dad!” _

_ Jean burst out laughing and Hanji was also excited. Moblit hugged Levi and Falco came in all confused. _

_ “You’re getting a brother, my baby!” I picked him up and kissed his cheek. I kissed Levi too, and everything buzzed inside of me. _

**Present**

He’s having a little boy. I smiled at them again, Falco and Levi. I kissed them both on their cheeks and walked out of the room. It _ was _chilly though, so I decided to get the fire started. “Hey Eren,” Jean asked since he was laying on the couch. “When do you think you’ll start baby shopping?”

“Why?” I looked at him.

“I dunno, it’s fun I guess,”

“Wanna come?”

“Yeah,” 

“Well when we do, I’ll let you know,”

Those two slept and slept and it made the house seem so quiet and empty. “Moblit,” I was sitting in his home office.

“Mm,” He answered as he was writing down in a file.

“Levi doesn’t make you jealous, right?” I asked. 

“Why would he?” He asked, not looking up.

“Cause of his-“

“Powers? His looks?” Moblit finally looked up. “I’ve never wanted to stand out, ever, in my life. I don’t feel jealous because he has special abilities, or because he has a charm, or because he attracts attention,” He went back to writing. “I have my mate, and I’m having my kid, I have everything I need. I’m grateful actually, because I feel like having abilities is a dangerous thing to have.”

“So whenever Hanji gushes about Levi’s abilities you don’t feel anything?”

Moblit smiled. “Hanji’s an Omega specialist, besides, I contribute a lot to the information Hanji has,”

“Why, cause they can give you a very _ thorough _ check up?”

Moblit blushed and went back to writing. “You’re an idiot,”

I smiled and then Falco came down, a small white t-shirt and blue underwear with gray socks. When we came back from taking in Armin, Levi bit Falco, saying that now Falco was his and he’d be protected all the time and no one could hurt him or take him away. After that, Falco started getting a softer look. His hair was darkening, his face was getting chubbier, his eyes were brighter, he was just so cute. I had Hanji double-check his DNA to make sure Levi hadn’t turned him into an Omega, but it was just that Levi’s DNA went into Falco’s when he bit him, so Falco was starting to look like him. 

I picked him up and kissed his cheek. “How’s Leaf?”

“He’s still sleeping,” He stood up on my lap and kissed my cheek. “I’m hungry,”

“You hungry?”

He nodded and I nuzzled him. “What are you hungry for?”

“I want cheese fry,”

“Hey, what did we say about the cheese fries?”

“But I want them,” So then I shook his head, he frowned. “Mm,” He pouted. I smiled and kissed his tiny lips. “Where’s Hani?”

“Hanji, and still sleeping,” 

“I can go wake her up,” He hopped down and went over to the bedroom. I looked over at Moblit. “Sorry,”

“In all honesty, Hanji doesn’t really care what pronouns people use, it’s just a preference to use ‘their’,‘them’, and ‘they’.” Then Moblit smiled. “Besides, Falco doesn’t know any better, I saw Jean talk to him about it, Falco was obviously clueless. He was all, ‘But Hani’s a girl’ and Jean was like ‘No, Hanji isn’t, Hanji is not a girl nor a boy’ and Falco sat there thinking for a whole hour, so really, Hanji finds it adorable how ignorant Falco is,”

“Eren, Hani don’t wanna wake up,”

“Why?”

“She said her bed is too warm,”

“That bed is freezing,” Moblit pursed his lips. “Tell Hanji to get out of bed,”

“Uh, Mobit said you gotta get up,” I heard his little voice say. 

“Tell Mobit to go kiss my booty,”

Falco walked back out. “Hani said to kiss-“

“Don’t repeat that,” Moblit playfully rolled his eyes and entered the room. “Babe, get out,”

“No, I’m tired,”

“You’ve been sleeping for hours!”

“Eren, I’m hungry,” Falco tapped my knee.

“Yes, baby,” I picked him up and went to the kitchen. I made him waffles, which I’ve mastered to do with one hand since Falco likes being carried now, plus Levi loves seeing me hold Falco, and I benefit from this because the sex reward is just mind-blowing. I also fed him and then we chilled in the living room. I had to get a blanket for him because he didn’t put anything else on and he was shivering. 

“I’m awake!” Levi announced as he stretched. Levi’s hair was tied into a ponytail, and it was so cute. You see, for some reason, the pregnancy started enhancing his hair growth, his skin is so clear and glowy, his eyes are lighter with a little twinkle, he actually has color in his cheeks… he was beautiful. 

But his hair grows more and more everyday. Right now, his hair is just a few inches past his shoulders. He looks so cute. He went over to us, kissed Falco, kissed me, then went into the kitchen. “Mm! I want to sun-bathe today,”

“Baby,” I started. 

“Yes?”

“It’s snowing…” 

Levi looked out the window, he whined, which built into crying. “Why!” He sniffed. “Why is this world so cruel to me?”

“You could use the sauna at HQ,” Hanji suggested when they came out of the room. 

“No,” I gasped. “That’s so dangerous,”

“Yes!” Levi clapped. 

“Baby, no,” 

“Baby, yes!” Levi squealed and pulled Jean up. “C’mon, drive me!”

“Why me?” Jean asked as he got up. 

“Cause Eren said no! C’mon on! No time to lose!”

I wasn’t stupid, I knew that besides the fact that Jean knew _ very _ well that Levi has a mate, who is _ me, _he still had the audacity to feel something for Levi. I huffed and let them go, I needed to get Falco dressed before I followed them. 

“No, I don’t want that, Leaf got me a wolf suit,” I sat him down on his bed.

“A wolf suit?”

Falco nodded and pointed to the closet. I opened it and found a bunch of animal onesies, sweaters, hoodies, hats, shoes, literally everything. “When did Levi buy all this?”

“He always goes to buy things,”

I shook my head with a smile and picked out the wolf onesie and helped him put it on. “Leaf said that we would get donuts today,”

“When?”

“For lunch,”

So we drove to HQ and I dropped him off at the daycare, and went to go find Levi. I found the sauna, and Hanji was in the office right across from it. “You do know that it’s only dangerous for female Bettas who are pregnant, not us. It’s why our kind is so hated and envied.”

“Where is he now?”

“In there, but be careful, it’s super hot in there,”

I nodded and went to the bathroom to strip down before walking into the sauna. “Levi?”

“Yeah?” He called from the other side. I went over and found him laying down on the benches with a pillow. I couldn’t take my eyes off him, his body was so beautiful. 

“It’s very hot in here,”

“It’s delicious,” He kept his eyes closed. I leaned down and kissed him. “No, you are,” I whispered. He giggled and nuzzled me. “And the baby?”

“Playing with the other kids in the daycare,” I sat down. Levi sat up, looked at me, then sat in my lap. I swallowed as he moved against my crotch. I put my hands on his waist and kissed the tip of his nose. Levi smiled. “We’re having a baby,”

“That we are,” I cleared my throat. “Can we turn down the heat?”

“No, please, it’s not even that hot,”

“No?”

“Egypt was so much more hot,”

“Hotter,”

“Huh?”

“It’s not _ more hot, _ it’s _ hotter,” _

“That,” 

“You know your broken English is adorable,”

“I don’t have broken English,” 

“A little bit,”

“Never,”

I smiled and kissed him. I felt his belly and sighed happily. “You are gonna be the sexiest Omega,”

“I thought I already was,”

“You are, but I mean, pregnant wise,” I kissed his cheek. “I bet this baby is gonna be quite the looker too,”

“Can I make it more ho-... can I make it hotter?”

“Sure,” I nodded and let him get up. He walked over to the corner and touched the settings and it started getting _ seriously _ hot. “I’m gonna stay in here forever,”

“No,”

Levi looked at me and shrugged. “I’m gonna put my bed here.” He grabbed his towel and pillow and laid down on the bench again. I snickered and stuck my tongue in his ear, making him squeal a little. “No!”

“I’m melting in here,”

“This is exactly how it gets in Egypt,”

“Oh boy,” 

“Do you think our baby will be an Alpha or an Omega?”

“In all honesty, I don’t have the slightest clue,”

Levi just looked at me and then closed his eyes. “I hope he’s an Alpha, being an Omega is dangerous,” 

I sighed, it was true. I kissed his nose bridge and watched him. He was so happy here in this heat, I couldn’t stand it, I had to leave several times. And it was funny, because I’d just have the towel wrapped around my waist and sit in Hanji’s office and we would chat and then someone would walk in and they’d be startled a little. Alphas have a certain charm to stun Omegas simply because of the way we’re built, just like they are able to stun us for being so pretty. 

So when Moblit walked in, he had a coffee in his hand. “Hey sweetheart, Erwin needs these-“ And when he saw me sitting in the chair across from Hanji, he squeezed his cup and it spilled all over the floor and the files in his hands were crumpled. Then he sighed.

“Where the **FUCK** are your clothes?”

“Uh, not on me?”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m in and out of the sauna, I can only take twenty minutes at a time.”

Moblit simply left and then someone came by to clean up the mess. Hanji and I chuckled about it a lot. Levi didn’t come out to eat or drink or do anything so I started getting a little worried. “Baby, you okay in there?”

“Yep,”

But then he left and never told me, he just left the sauna. So I started freaking out and started asking if anyone had seen him, but it turns out, he was at the daycare center with Falco. I ran up there (after putting some clothes on) and saw the two of them sitting at a tiny kids table eating donuts. 

Right, Levi had promised him donuts for lunch. 

I calmed down and joined them, seating was so awkward because they were both sitting on little baby chairs and I’m too big for them so my knees were bent up and nearly touching my shoulders and the other two were just fine and laughing at me. “Leaf said that we should have pizza for dinner,”

I looked at Levi and he smiled, chocolate all over his mouth. “We had pizza yesterday,”

“But the baby wants pizza,”

“No,” I smiled. “You need-“

Levi looked at me, and his eyes started tearing up, and my mark started aching and I felt so heartbroken but I knew Levi was doing this one purpose but he just looked so cute that I gave in. “Yay!”

But Levi went back and stayed there till dinner. He came out looking super refreshed and his skin was glowing and he practically begged Hanji to crank up the heat in the house. They did, they fell weak to Levi as well. 

We found that Moblit and Levi were more hyperactive in the heat than in the regular temperature. Armin was an exception, since he lived in a forest, but Moblit and Levi were so happy. “Omegas like the heat,” Hanji noted. “But that was a given.”

I had to take my shirt off, and so did Jean. Hanji walked around in a sports bra, and Falco, well, Falco was running around in underwear and a t-shirt again. “I swear to God, I will go naked,” I huffed.

“No,” Hanji gasped. “You can’t,”

“It’s fucking hot!”

“It’s so lovely,” Levi smiled as he wrapped a blanket around himself. He grabbed Falco and stuffed him inside. “My baby boy!” He attacked the small cheek with kisses.

I could only tolerate the heat for three hours before I started getting irritated. I more or less slammed it back down to cold and went into the shower. Levi was eating on my bed. Nachos and some soda. “Mm, this is so good, I’m having an attack, here have some,”

“Attack? Where?” Levi chewed and pointed to his heart. I chuckled. “A heart attack,”

“That, mm, can you get me more?”

“Baby, that’s a big bowl and you aren’t even half-way,”

“More, please!” He whined. Then he twirled the cheese noodles onto his fork and smiled. I went into the kitchen and found Hanji and Jean making more. It consisted of cheese, noodles, Doritos, salami, pepperoni, and black olives. “Babes, my mate is going crazy for that,”

“This whole batch is for him,” Jean pointed to a big pot. “He was craving something awesome, so we made this.”

“Something awesome?”

“He’s a little limited on adjectives, we really don’t know what we meant, but he sure delivered.”

So I brought the pot to the table and had Levi come to eat. He was so happy eating and he was still hungry afterwards. 

“An Alpha, the baby’s an Alpha,” Hanji cackled. 

“Hm?” I looked at them.

“That hunger only comes when the baby’s an Alpha,”

I looked at Levi, who wasn’t really paying attention and was just stuffing his mouth. I wiped his face every so often and he continued to eat. I ate my share, but I was more focused on getting Levi all the food he wanted so I ended up giving him mine. Levi was also busy with Falco but he walked away when he was stuffed so Levi would stop eating him. Levi was hungrier than Moblit, which we all found a little alarming. After the nachos, he ate noodles with a large glass of soda, a ham and cheese sandwich, he went to go shower, then came back. 

But not to eat.

He came to cry!

To _ cry! _

“Baby, what happened!”

“I’m disgusting, I ate too much, and now I’m chubby,”

I tried not to smile, he was literally the cutest thing ever. “Levi, that’s-“

“And my belly is growing,”

“Lemme see,”

“No!”

I went to see anyways and I was going to fall right there, he was finally showing! And a lot! 

“Holy, Hanji come here please,” 

“No, I’ll come back with the ultrasound,”

“This is good, baby.” I smiled at him.

“No!” Levi cried.

Hanji came with a portable ultrasound from their office and checked Levi out. Hanji smiled. “Aww, he’s growing,”

I took the screen and chuckled. “Look!” I _ giggled, **gross**, but I giggled. _ “He’s as big as an avocado,”

Levi stopped crying. “I want to see,” And it made Levi so happy, he stopped crying and Hanji printed out photos for us. He was calm the rest of the day.

* * *

_Levi taped the photo to the dresser and smiled. Then he looked at me. “I want another baby,” _

_ “You’re already pregnant. I can’t make you pregnant again, we gotta wait till he’s out.” _

_ “Mm, no, maybe if we try, we can do it,” He was already unzipping my shorts and I laughed as I grabbed his small hands. _

_ “Oh, the love of my life, you are the most adorable person ever.” I kissed his lips and hugged him. “The womb only carries a certain amount of babies at one time, and since you are having only one baby this time, you have to wait till he’s born to put more babies in the womb,” _

_ “But that’s stupid, I want-“ Then he started blushing, then he started tearing up. I twirled his hair at the end of his pigtails, used to this behavior. Falco walked into the room and sighed. “Leaf, Jean took my sock and only one! That doesn’t make sense! Look!” He pointed to his one little barefoot and made Levi laugh. He wiped his face and gave Falco a new sock. But a few minutes later, Falco came back with only one. Levi gave him another one, and the same thing happened. I went out to see why Jean was acting so foolish, but he was on the couch on his phone with Armin sleeping with his head on Jean’s lap. “Why are you taking his socks,” _

_ “Whose,” _

_ “Falco’s,” _

_ Jean looked up at me. “How am I supposed to be stealing his tiny socks if I’m being held captive by this sleeping Omega,” _

_ I narrowed my eyes at him and went back to my room… and Falco came in, mad this time because his sock was taken. He sat in the corner of our room and pouted. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I went into Hanji’s room, where I interrupted a make out session. I cleared my throat and looked away. “I know this is stupid, but are you taking Falco’s socks, and if you are can you like, stop? He’s upset now,” _

_ Hanji ignored me, continuing to place kisses on Moblit’s face. “No, we don’t take Falco’s socks because he gets grumpy when we touch them. He said that Levi bought him those socks and they have little designs on them,” Moblit paused when Hanji started sucking on his skin. I took that as my cue to leave and I closed the door. I went over to Jean. “Okay, give it here, Malfoy,” _

_ “Give what,” He looked at me. _

_ “Oh my- dude, give me the socks. This is stupid, I’m a grown ass man asking for a kid’s socks back, now, give them.” _

_ “And why did you assume me?” _

_ “Falco told me,” _

_ Jean sighed loudly and dug through the pockets of the sweater Armin was wearing. He pulled out the four little socks and I smacked his head lightly. I went back to the room and handed Falco his socks back. Levi immediately pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door. I was a little startled, but then he got down on his knees and I knew what he wanted. _

_ “Get in the shower,” I told him. He did so and I turned the water on. Levi was all over me the moment I got naked. He began kissing my neck and trailed it down all the way to my pelvis. I blushed and looked away when the head of my cock poked his cheek when he looked up at me. Honestly, being an Alpha is embarrassing sometimes. Thankfully the sound of the water covered the sounds of my shivering when Levi licked my cock from the base to the head. How is it possible that someone’s tongue could be so wet? Levi seriously wanted to get right to it because he took me into his mouth and sucked and sucked until he moaned and made me cum. But even then, he continued sucking me off. It felt so fucking good. He even stroked me off and honestly, I was surprised my hard-on didn’t go away. I decided to wash his hair to distract myself and then I did mine. _

_ “Eren?” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Can we, like, can you sit down?” _

_ I sat down slowly, not knowing why he wanted me to do so but everything clicked when he started climbing into my lap. He slowly started putting me inside of him and kissed me when I was buried to the hilt. _

_ “Levi, remember we have Falco outside, okay?” _

_ He nodded and began moving up and down. But then he stopped suddenly. He spaced out and when I tapped him, he wrapped his hands around my neck. Then, he calmed down and got up. _

_ “What,” _

_ “I smell, I smell…something…” _

_ While he was distracted, I washed his body and mine and helped him out of the shower. He kept looking around and I was so confused. “Baby, what’s wrong?” _

_ “I smell, um… blood…” _

_ But Levi wasn’t bleeding nor was I. I immediately ran over to Falco but he was completely fine and playing with his toys on my bed. I slammed on the door and Hanji opened it. “What the fuck,” _

_ “Is Moblit bleeding?” _

_ Hanji went to go check on him and then came back, shaking his head. “Why what’s wrong?” _

_ “Levi smells blood,” _

_ Hanji stared at me for a moment. “What happened,” _

_ “We were having sex in the shower, but then he stopped and kinda freaked a little,” _

_ “Is he okay?” _

_ “He’s not in any physical pain,” _

_ “Armin and Jean are okay,” Levi came into the room and looked around. Hanji watched Levi as he looked around the room and then opened the window, right as Armin ran into the room and shoved him out of the way. No one had time to wonder why because a bullet was shot through the window, grazing Hanji in the arm. They huffed and looked at themselves. “Wow,” _

_ Levi looked so scared and Falco came in carried by Jean. “What is going-“ _

_ Two more bullets shot through, this time at Jean, but he managed to get away before anything bad happened. I quickly ran to Levi but he crawled away as the window kept getting shot at. “Go hide Falco, you idiot!” He screamed and pushed me.  
_

_ Moblit ran out of the room, while on the phone and we continued being shot at. Levi crawled into the bathroom and closed the door. I grabbed Falco and ran away to my room. He was scared, and crying. “What’s happening?” _

_ I sprayed him with a scent blocker so no one could smell him and opened my closet door. In the far left corner, was a little compartment and I put Falco inside. “Crawl to the furthest edge and don’t come out until I tell you to okay? And if anyone finds this, don’t come out.” _

_ He sat on his knees and cried. “But I don’t wanna be in here, what if you die? No one will find me,” _

_ “Erwin knows-“ More shots were sounded and more screams were let out. “Erwin knows every part of the house, okay? He’ll know where to look if something happens to me, now, I’m going to give you a code word,” But Falco kept crying and my heart broke. “Look, I love you, okay? Please don’t cry,” _

_ “But I wanna be with you guys!” _

_ “You can’t, listen, I’m giving you the word ‘gummies’ okay?” I quickly went through my drawer and handed him two water bottles and some food Levi had in his snack drawer. I also handed him a pillow and a blanket. “It will be dark in here, okay? Don’t freak out, now go, crawl away.” Falco sniffed and gathered his things. I closed him inside, sprayed the wall, and put a very heavy box in front of it to make it look normal. Then I shut the closet door and grabbed my guns that were in the drawer. I saw Jean run and do the same. I was totally freaked, what the fuck was going on? Then, Mike burst through the door and closed it immediately. “Where are the Omegas?” He yelled. _

_ The front door was being shot at and Jean quickly pushed the couch in front of it. “What the fuck!” _

_ I heard Levi scream and then some more gunshots. I ran into the bathroom he was in and found him fighting with someone. But then, the other one screamed, went silent, then fell to the floor. Levi was crying angrily as he picked up the gun on the floor and shot him twice. I watched as he collected his other weapons and I stopped him. “No way in Hell are you fighting,” _

_ “Stop,” _

_ “Levi, no,” _

_ “Eren-“ _

_ “Listen to me!” I growled. “Go hide in a room and stay quiet, I want you out of danger.” _

_ “What’s your body count?” He said in a leveled voice. “Cause I’ve killed hundreds. You didn’t smell the weapons, they meant to hurt you guys. You need me here,” _

_ “I need you safe,” _

_ Levi narrowed his eyes at me and then I felt a pain in my neck, then I saw Levi’s eyes widening. Just before I hit the ground I saw bullets shoot through his chest and he fell back, and then I saw nothing. _

* * *

**Levi’s POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, Eren was mumbling in his sleep… and sweating. I shook him, he grabbed my wrist and squeezed really hard. I stopped myself from whining in pain and shook him again. Eren growled and turned his head. “mm.. Falco, crawl...”

“Eren,” I whispered. He squeezed my wrists again and I whimpered a little. I tried yanking them away, but I stumbled back instead. 

“..Jean… no,” He tossed again and I felt his anxiety spike up. “The gun..”

I threw a pillow at him and he caught him. He tossed and turned and he was panting. “Levi,”

“Eren!” I shoved him and he shot up. He looked around, and I noticed he had tears in his eyes. “Where’s the baby?”

“I’m still pregnant,”

“No,” He quickly left and then a few moments later came back with Falco in his arms. He was rubbing his back slowly and kissed his ear gently. Eren held Falco in his arms and didn’t let go, and Falco fell asleep like that: head on Eren’s shoulder and being held in his arms. 

“Eren, what happened,”

“I want to adopt Falco as soon as possible,”

I was shocked. “Eren, are you okay?”

He stared at me and didn’t say anything for a moment. “Where’s the ultrasound picture?” I opened my drawer and heard him sigh in relief. I took it out of a notebook I had and showed it to him. He smiled slightly and then looked back at me. “Do you want to get married?”

My heart jumped. “Eren!”

“Do you?”

I never thought about marriage before. I swallowed and Eren kissed me. “I want us to be together forever.”

I nodded and Eren laid down slowly, minding Falco. I melted at his sleeping face and kissed his cheek. Eren kept watching me and I sighed. “What happened?”

He didn’t answer and placed a hand on my stomach. “I love you,”

I sighed again. “I love you too,” I laid down and turned to face him. 

The next morning, I woke up to Erwin’s voice in the kitchen. I washed up and went over there, and I found Erwin presenting Eren with a file. Falco was in his arms still, napping. I walked over to them. “Good morning,” I waved at everyone and kissed Eren’s head, freshly washed. 

“These are adoption papers,” He looked up at me. 

“Did you ask Falco if he wants us to be his parents?”

Eren shook Falco awake and Falco grumbled a little. “What,”

“Do you want us to adopt you?”

“Mm… who?”

“Levi and I,” 

Falco yawned and buried himself in Eren’s sweater. He literally unzipped it, leaned against his chest, then zipped himself inside up to his chin. “Okay,”

“Yeah?” Eren kissed his head and smiled. The process was easier than expected because we had been living with us for awhile, and because he was bitten. Eren didn’t let go of Falco for the entire day, well, only when Falco had to pee, but that’s it. I had no idea what came over him. I watched him and began to think that maybe this _ wasn’t _ Eren. No, that’s insensitive. Then again, Eren and Falco always have quarrels and get upset with each other. 

We were in the bedroom, and Falco was sleeping on Eren’s chest after lunch. I _had_ to ask. “Eren, what is going on?”

He didn’t answer at first, but then he turned the TV off and sighed. “I had a dream we were all attacked and we both died and I had to hide Falco for his safety. I don’t have a lot of fears, but losing you guys _ terrifies _me.” He rubbed Falco’s back and swallowed. “I don’t want to lose you guys ever, so I had to make it official that Falco was ours. I just, I love him so much and I didn’t realize it before.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little stressed, mainly because Jean is stressed, so the air is tense.”

I kissed his cheek. “We’re all fine,”

Eren teared up and I sighed, but Hanji walked in at that moment. “Don’t worry, he’s hormonal due to the pregnancy,”

“But _ I’m _the one pregnant,”

“Yeah, it happens,” Hanji came in and gave Falco’s exposed cheek kisses before swiping him. Moblit walked in and sighed. “Hanji,”

“Busy,”

He crossed his arms. “Hanji,”

Hanji was too busy dancing with a sleepy Falco, though he was cooperating. They nuzzled Falco and made him smile. “Guys, you enrolled him in school, don’t keep him from it. Tomorrow he goes, okay?”

I nodded and watched. Then Jean came and took Falco before running back to his bedroom. Then Hanji received a call at that moment and continued to dodge Moblit. “Why is Hanji like that?” I asked.

“Cause they’re being stupid.” Moblit crossed his arms. “Hanji just wants to be silly and ignore me.” 

“I know what you should do, start undressing yourself.”

“Get naked?”

“Mhm, you’ll see how quickly Hanji pays attention to you.”

Moblit smirked and left the room. Then a few moments later, Hanji went over to him and I heard Moblit giggle. I looked at Eren and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Eren,”

“I love you more,” He hugged me. “Don’t ever leave me,”

“I won’t,”

“I wanna be together forever,” 

I nodded and he kissed me. “Don’t leave me, I’m serious,”

“I know, Eren-“

“No, I mean, don’t put yourself in danger, don’t defy me, listen please, stay safe, don’t do anything stupid,”

“I can have a heart attack and die tomorrow,”

“I know, but that’s not something I can control, what I can control is the environment you put yourself in. I love you, so much. I’m in love with you. If you die, I don’t know what I’ll do,”

“You know I won’t actually die by getting shot right? I know how to defend myself,”

“That’s what you told me, but you got shot right in front of me,”

“It was a dream. I can sense bullets, you know,”

“Really?”

I nodded. “It’s part of my abilities, that’s why I’m always paranoid that someone is watching me because it’s mostly the case.”

“Our baby is gonna be something,”

“He might not even get anything,” I pouted.

“Your mom made you with a regular Alpha,”

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“And you came out exactly like her,”

“Well, she said I have his ears,”

He snickered and kissed my ears. “Stop making me love you,”

“But I’m not,” I said as Eren squished my face with kisses. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. He was so warm, he was literally like my own personal sun.

And I love it.


	10. Crumble

_ “Sit up straight, keep your posture.” Kenny barked at me. I shot up and did so, not wanting to get smacked. Kenny never let me slouch, I was never comfortable. I had to start working in a few minutes and I had to sit with Kenny while he counted his money. Then I was sent away and told to get ready. I guess I’m grateful I don’t have to take care of grooming, because my genes made me almost hairless on my body. I got dressed and cried a little. This sucks. Then someone knocked and I quickly wiped my tears. Kenny came in and stared at me for a long time. “I’m gonna give you ten minutes to calm your ass down, okay?” _

_ I nodded and he left me to be alone. I drank some water and paced around my room. This is terrible, I hate my life. The ten minutes seemed like seconds because my Alpha of the night came. He bought my entire night, and liked making me red in the face. I didn’t mean to, I just, it embarrassed me. He called me ‘Kitten’ and pulled my earlobe with his teeth and kissed my neck, awful. _

_ “Listen, darling.” He started. I had my head on his chest and sighed. I looked up at him and he smiled. He handed me seventeen-thousand dollars. “I get a feeling Kenny barely pays you for your work,” _

_ I shrugged, Kenny paid me quite a lot ,and he sat us up. “Do we go again?” _

_ He looked at me and smiled. “You're a good one, but I can tell you don’t like what your doing,” _

_ “Was it bad?” I bit my lip. _

_ He laughed. “Lord no, far from it. I just, I can tell it bothers you. I mean, I know I did bad by paying for this type of thing, but normally this is voluntary,” _

_ “I chose to do this,” I lied. Then I smiled and looked into his eyes til he went limp in my arms. Kenny came in and took him away after that. “Thanks,” He smiled. “Go wash up, you’re off for the night.” _

_ “Can I go to the kitchen?” _

_ “Yeah,” He threw the man over his shoulder and closed my door. _

_ I felt guilty, that man was nice to me. I put his money away and threw up in the toilet before I took a shower. I managed to only take five hours… so I still had the rest of the night. I happily went to get some ice cream and served myself a big bowl with bananas. Then I took it back to my room and pulled off the sheets so I could sit down. One of Kenny’s workers came and put clean sheets though. I offered them some ice cream and they took some and quickly left. Kenny didn’t come back that night so I spent it in the kitchen. People walked in on me several times, some with a gun, but quickly tossed it when they saw me and begged me not to say anything to Kenny and that they were just security. I was never going to say anything to Kenny anyway. _

_ “Mm, an egg,” _

_ “What?” Kenny called her Caven.  _

_ “Can you make me an egg, please?” _

_ “Like fried?” _

_ “Mm, with the yellow thing in the middle.” I explained and smiled. She made two of them for me and some chocolate milk and asked me to stay in my bedroom. I saw a fuzzy looking fruit from the fruit basket and nodded. “Wait, what’s this?” _

_ “A peach,” _

_ “Can I take it?” She nodded and I did so, giggling at the texture. “Good night!” She didn’t answer but I didn’t care. The next morning, Kenny burst into my room while I was playing with my bangles. He didn’t say anything to me and I just looked at him. “What?” _

_ “You took my peach, didn’t you?” _

_ I looked for the pit and handed it to him. I smiled sarcastically and went back to my things. Kenny sighed and closed the door. An hour later he came back with a ton of grapes. “Don’t do that again, here is your own fruit,” I gasped as he put them to wash in the sink and I smiled. “Go get ready,” He grunted. _

_ “But it’s early,” _

_ “Don’t make me repeat myself,” _

_ “You’re such an old man,” I huffed and did as I was told. I laid down in my bed and turned off the lights.  _

_ “You know he didn’t do what you told him go do, right?” A voice came from the kitchen. _

_ “I’m not stupid, I know he doesn’t listen. He’s a pain in my ass. He’s such a brat,” _

_ There was silence for the rest of the day til I was called for lunch. “Why does the chicken look like this?” _

_ “It’s oven-baked this time, not grilled.” _

_ I sat down and tasted it. It was good, I just preferred it grilled. I had wine and smiled. “Kenny,” _

_ “What,” He grunted. _

_ “How much to give me a night off,” _

_ He looked at me. “Sex or murder, pick,” _

_ I crossed my arms. “I don’t like those choices,” _

_ “Then you work,” _

_ “At least I orgasm while you get blood on your hands,” I scoffed and pouted angrily. Kenny got angry and sent me to my room. Then Kenny came in and smacked me. “Don’t ever talk to me like that again, you disgusting piece of shit,” _

_ I screamed and hit him in the chest. “Just leave me alone!” _

_ He grabbed me by the hair and had me look up at him. “I’m the Alpha, you listen to  _ me.  _ You are the minor here, you are the lowest kind of our race, you slut.” He pushed me back and left me alone, locked inside. I cried and cried and Kenny made me work and work. I had six clients that night, and I hated it. I hated being kissed, I hated being fucked, I hated being talked to. I hated everything, just everything. Everything is trash, I hate it, I hate it. _

* * *

I punched through the window in my room and Eren ran in. “What happened?” Then he gasped. “Levi!” He yelled and took my hand gently. I just looked up at me, still a little out of it. Hanji, Jean, Moblit, and Armin came to see what happened and Armin picked Falco up from the floor. Hanji immediately got to cleaning up my hand and I just stayed silent. “What happened?” Eren asked again. 

“I got mad,”

“Why?”

“Cause I was just, I was thinking about Kenny.”

Eren sighed and kissed my head. Jean came and rubbed my belly. “Is the baby okay?”

I nodded. “Still kicking,”

Moblit helped Hanji take out the small pieces of glass from my knuckles. Eren was worrying while playing with my hair as he twirled it around his hands gently before letting them go. 

_ Disgusting piece of shit. _

I growled and accidentally elbowed Eren in the stomach with the arm Hanji was working on. Eren coughed and fell to the floor. I looked down at him. “Sorry,”

But then I was pricked with something and I saw Hanji holding me before everything went black.

* * *

**Eren’s POV**

We had to take Levi to HQ to have him checked up. Since his pregnancy was almost over, Hanji said that the thoughts and feelings of Levi’s trauma were starting to resurface again. We had a good five months, and now, his sixth is crumbling down. 

“We are gonna lose the baby, right?”

“If Levi doesn’t hurt himself again, no. He can’t put his body through any more trauma.”

I whined and kissed Levi’s hand. “What happens if he delivers soon?”

“He shouldn’t, but then the baby would have to go into the incubator.”

Levi’s left hand was stitched up and bandaged. Erwin came in to ask for the report. “I sent some people to replace the window and clean anything you might have missed.” He looked at the file. “This doesn’t explain why,”

“Levi was upstairs alone just staring out his window.” I started. “I think we might have been going through his mind or something, like a flashback.”

“It says here he elbowed you?”

I nodded and Erwin lifted my shirt up to inspect. “He got you pretty good, are you in pain?”

“Just a little,”

“Nifa, get Eren some ice please,” 

She did so and Erwin looked back at Levi. “I would like to restrain him with the cotton cuffs,”

“Why? He’s pregnant.” Hanji didn’t even look up from the table they were setting at. They started working on other files. “As he is my assigned Omega, I say no.”

“Eren is his Alpha,”

“Eren is his  _ Mate _ . People forget, Levi is  _ my _ case. I let Eren watch him because Levi feels comfortable with him, but Eren never asked for the case, and I never gave it to him. Eren helps me sometimes, but I’m still the Alpha on his case.” 

Erwin looked at me and I looked down. “Please don’t ask me,” Then I looked up again. “I could sleep with him, that way he doesn’t hurt himself when he sleeps.”

Erwin nodded and sat down. “Off work, so how are you guys.”

“I would be better if Levi wasn’t admitted,” I mumbled. Hanji didn’t answer, but when Moblit walked in with a lemonade, their head shot up. “Did you buy me one?”

“Mm, the baby drank it,” Moblit shrugged and sat down on Hanji’s lap. “I love you,” He kissed them and then sipped on their drink. 

After some time, Levi woke up. We were all having dinner (burgers and fries). It was the biggest room on the floor, so I think Erwin planned this. It was literally Levi and I, the equipment, Armin, Jean, Mike, Erwin, Hanji, and Moblit. “Hey baby, you hungry?”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Kenny said tonight we’re having chicken,” Then he yawned again. “Wait a minute,” He looked around the room. “Oh hi- where’s Falco?”

“Sleeping in the nursery,” I handed Levi his burger and fries. He  _ inhaled  _ it and was still hungry. “Want another one?”

He shook his head. “No,”

“What do you want?”

Levi thought for a moment and then I chuckled when I felt my neck heat up. Hanji cleared their throat. Levi giggled and looked up. “Chicken salad and strawberry lemonade, and mmm… mashed potatoes.”

“Anything else,” I smiled. 

Erwin leaned forward and started smiling too. “Here, the menu,”

“Ooh!” 

“Moblit, you hungry?” I asked. 

“I’m waiting for Hanji to get off their ass. I ordered a few minutes ago,”

“I’ll go get it,” Mike got up.

Levi looked at the menu and smiled. “Macaroni and cheese, oh, Armin you want some?”

Armin was hugging his knees. He nodded and then we turned to him. “Aww,” Moblit started. “Someone pay more attention to Armin, you idiots,”

Jean quickly sat him on his lap and Armin immediately cuddled against him. He had a little smile and Jean smiled too. 

“Oh my- this- this I want this,” 

“That’s a shrimp cocktail,”

“I cannot have alcohol,” 

I smiled. “It’s not alcoholic,”

“I want three,” 

“Of course, my baby,” I was getting more and more excited with everything he asked for. 

“And then… well I guess I’ll have another cocktail,” He handed the menu to Jean and he read it with Armin quietly. I had the kitchen get on with preparing my baby’s food and then I smiled at him. “Your hair is getting longer and longer,”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, you look beautiful,”

Levi blushed and tied his hair up in a bun.

“So what are you guys going to name the baby?” Erwin asked.

“A secret,” Levi smiled. 

We all carefully watched how close Jean and Armin’s faces were as they looked at the menu.

“Don’t you love it when one plus one is two,” Hanji smiled. We all knew what they meant and it was true, they looked so cute next to each other. Then when they were done, Jean ordered while Armin buried his face in Jean’s neck. Then we saw Armin peck his cheek and Levi squealed in happiness. Then because of him we got caught staring at them. “Are you two together,”

“No,” They mumbled and then Armin cuddled deeper into Jean and Moblit passed him a blanket. Jean pulled it over Armin and kissed his nose bridge. “Aww!” Levi gushed. 

“Shh,” 

Then I felt Levi’s jealousy. I leaned forward and kissed him. I looked at him and tried to get his attention through our bond.  _ I’ll give you lots of affection when everyone leaves. _

“Really?” He responded out loud and smiled. I chuckled through my embarrassment and kissed his cheek. When the food arrived, Levi was super happy and Jean fed Armin his macaroni and cheese. 

“He’s even making  _ me  _ wanna be an Omega, take care of me too,” Mike laughed. Erwin and Hanji agreed and Jean blushed but didn’t look up. 

“Well, I think it’s time to go home,” Mike sighed. Erwin nodded and kissed him before standing up. “Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow. Hanji, I need the finished report,”

“Yeah,” They waved their hand dismissively and continued reading papers. Moblit was busy eating a whole fillet mignon with mushroom and a salad, garlic bread, nachos, three tacos, a bowl of pasta, and more lemonade.

“It was a girl you said?” I asked. Moblit nodded. “She’s making me fat! Why is he still the same?”

“I’m chubby, and because I’m very active in the bedroom,” Levi smiled. 

Moblit looked at Hanji, who laughed nervously. “Eren doesn’t work as much as I do,” 

“You don’t love me,”

Hanji sighed. “Eren, finish the report,” They got up, grabbed Moblit by the hand and took him home. Moblit was so happy. I got to it and looked at Jean. “You staying the night?”

“Well he fell asleep, and he’s a bit warm,”

“That couch is extendable, use it if you want,”

Jean nodded but didn’t move much to not disturb Armin. Levi downed his lemonade and smiled. “So nice, this is lovely.”

“Hey baby, we needa talk,” I scooted closer to him. “What happened when you punched the window?”

He frowned and sighed. “I remembered I got Kenny mad one day and the work I had to do was just terrible,”

“So the flashbacks came back,”

“Just one,”

“That’s not good, baby,”

Levi frowned and bit at his cuticles. “I know,”

“You are so cute,” 

“I want my baby,”

“Which one?”

“Really? My baby,”

I looked at him before realizing he meant Falco. “Your baby is sleeping, and I have to sleep with you to make sure you don’t hurt yourself in the night,”

Levi crossed his arms. “Bullshit, I want him now, here, now,”

“Levi, stop,” 

Levi sighed. Then he laughed. “If we had sex do you think Jean would watch or leave?”

“I’d even buy popcorn,” Jean chuckled, not looking away from Armin’s face. He kissed him lightly and Armin rubbed his eyes. They kissed again and Levi smiled. “Are you sure you guys aren’t together,”

Armin grumbled and Jean sighed. “Guys, please, you two were kissing before you got together,”

Levi shrugged and smiled. I cuddled with him after dimming the lights and he fell asleep quickly. Jean still moved about and locked the door before he went to sleep. The next morning, it was the baby who woke me up. Levi’s belly was moving against me and the baby’s kicks touched me as well, Levi also groaned in his sleep, so I rubbed his belly and tried to calm him down. 

I got up to wash up and get Levi some breakfast, except, when I left the room, I could no longer feel him through our bond. I walked back in, and after seeing him, I could feel him. I walked back out, and it was cut again. I grew scared and decided to stay. I asked Jean to get the food instead after explaining to him the situation. Armin slept with his head on my lap, he  _ was  _ feeling warm. I kept him hydrated and waited for Hanji’s instructions, only they seemed to forget about Armin since their main concern was Levi. Not to mention Moblit and his pregnancy. So I asked Erwin, but he was also distracted today. I got angry and decided to leave the room. I got Armin some cold medicine and hoped it helped a little. 

Levi complained of pain the whole day and Hanji had to monitor him for the rest of the week. I was sent home and Moblit was pacing around the living room. “Okay, but, maybe,” He started.

“Hanji is not cheating on you,” Jean said.

“Nifa seems suspicious,”

“You know a lot of people blush at Hanji because well, Hanji is quite the looker, right?”

Moblit stopped. “So?”

“So, just because Hanji smiles at them and they blush doesn’t mean that they’re cheating,” 

Moblit continued pacing. “Nifa still seems suspicious,”

Jean sighed and looked up from his laptop. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“Do I look like I wanna sit down?” 

Jean made a face and went back to working. “Fine,”

“Babe, sit,” I smiled. Moblit shook his head and crossed his arms. We let him be for a while and I dozed off… just to be woken up half an hour later by his yelp of surprise. We ran to him and saw his hand bleeding and shards of glass on the floor. “Moblit! What did you do!”

“M-My water broke!” 

Jean chuckled nervously and then fainted. I rolled my eyes and then picked Moblit up. “Warm your arms around me,” I stepped over Jean and put Moblit in the car. “JEAN!” I yelled. A few moments later he burst out of the house and shut the door. He tended to the hand and we raced back to HQ, through the hospital wing. 

Moblit was sweating and whining and trying not to be loud, but I could tell he was hurting more and more as time passed. He started crying. “I want Hanji,”

“Yes, we’ll page them,” I nodded as I placed Moblit on a gurney and walked with the nurses who were rushing him to the delivery room. 

“Now,” 

I nodded again and called Hanji, but they wouldn’t answer. I was gonna call again but Hanji crashed into a coffee cart, got up, and continued running my way. “Where is he? I felt pain and stopped feeling Moblit,”

“He’s delivering,” 

Hanji ran past me, almost missed the door, and burst into the room. Erwin was also race-walking over to the scene, looked at the coffee cart that was spilled, and then went into Moblit’s room. I bit my lip and escaped, going to Levi. He was awake and chatting with Armin. They were separating gummies by colors, which is obviously something Hanji had them do to keep them distracted. I sat down and smiled. I stole an orange bear and they looked at me. “Hey! That’s robbing!” Levi gasped. I shrugged and took another one. Levi smacked my hand, but the gummy was already in my mouth. I decided to let them be, but I kept thinking about Moblit. 

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. “You’re stressing me out,”

“Moblit went into labor,” 

Levi and Armin gasped and then Armin left the room. Levi pouted. “I wanna go into labor too,”

My jaw dropped open. “Uh, what?”

“I feel huge and I always need to pee.”

“Those are just the effects of pregnancy,”

“Do you still love me?”

“I do, baby,”

Levi looked down. “Even when I look like a ball?”

“You are the cutest ball ever,” I put the assortment of gummies on a table to clear his bed again. Then, the door opened and Falco came in with one of his plush toys. “Hi,”

“My baby!” Levi lit up. I picked him up and gave Falco to Levi. Falco was kissed and hugged and it made me happy. Falco looked around. “Why is it empty in here?”

“Cause Moblit’s having his baby,”

“I wanna see!” He gasped. 

“You can’t. It’s not for kids. When the baby is born, then we can go see,”

“Mm, but I wanna go now. I wanna see Mobit and Hani,” 

I nodded. “Yeah, after, okay?” I ordered a fruit bowl for them and watched as Levi fed Falco every other piece of fruit. Levi also fed me and we ate happily in silence. It was a week after that that Levi was finally allowed to get out of the room. He went straight to Moblit’s room and he gushed over the new baby. Hanji was holding her while Moblit was sleeping. “Can I?”

Hanji gently placed the baby in his arms and Levi smiled. “She’s beautiful,”

“We named her Ilse,”

“That sounds so nice,” Levi beamed. Then he kissed her and nuzzled her head. He sat down and kissed her face softly some more. 

“How was it?” 

“Oh for a moment, I was gonna lose my mind, I couldn’t feel what Moblit felt but his stress was making me go insane. I punched the midwife.”

“She looks like you,”

“Yeah?” Hanji smiled. I nodded and smiled as well. Levi gushed over her for hours until Moblit woke up to feed her. Ilse was so small, she looked exactly like Hanji; dark brown hair and peach colored skin. “She’s an Omega,”

“Yep,” I nodded. 

“I’m gonna die with all these Omegas. They are all too cute, we need another Alpha in the house,”

“We have me, you, and Jean. Falco is too little,”

“With Armin, Levi, Moblit, and now the baby, we have too much Omega. We’ll be overthrown by their hormones and they will take over,”

“That is not true,” Moblit huffed. “No one listen to Hanji, they’ve been crazy since Ilse was born,” 

“She’s so little,” Hanji whined and watched her closely as Moblit fed her. 

Levi grew a little jealous and pouted in his own room. “Eren, what do you think of Ilse?”

“She’s so cute,” I smiled. “I can’t wait for ours,”

That made Levi so happy. So happy in fact that we got to go home that night, and Levi sucked me off… twice. We made out for hours till our lips were numb and red and burning, but honestly it felt so good, neither of us cared. Levi stopped wanting to be touched though, he said he felt ugly because of his bump and he didn’t like the weight he had gained. I made breakfast for Levi and Falco came into the room to do homework, then he’d nap. Moblit got discharged before Ilse, she was still too little to leave. Hanji watched over her and left Levi in my hands. I didn’t mind. 

But, Levi grew so sour with me. He wouldn’t speak to me and he’d cry instead. I knew he was in pain, and he was taking it out on me and I didn’t care. I tried to do everything to make him feel better but the more I tried, the more upset I seemed to make him. But when I stopped trying, he’d be even more upset. So I just sat near him, so whenever he needed me, I was available. I’d play with Falco, or read. We’d sleep separately and wake up at different times. I was getting so stressed. I stopped sleeping at night, I stopped eating. I didn’t want to bother Hanji or anyone else, but one night while I was checking on Levi, I fainted and woke up in the hospital. Levi was holding my hand and sleeping next to me, and Falco was sleeping on the couch next to me. I was sore and tired and weak. I tried sitting up, but I couldn’t. I woke Levi up so he could help me and he simply started crying. “This is my fault,”

“It’s okay, I know you’re hurting.”

“But I should be a better mate,”

“No, no, it’s okay,”

It really wasn’t but I didn’t want him to worry. He nursed me back to health and when I felt better, it was Levi who fell ill. It went like that four about five days before Hanji sat Levi up and then sat down. “Listen you,” Hanji stared at Levi’s belly. “I’m gonna need you to cut this shit out, you are almost out of there so stop making your parents sick, okay? If not, we’ll put you in the time-out incubator and not with you daddies, okay? So you stop this right now,”

And it  _ worked.  _ I was so astonished, and surprised. The baby stopped being a pain, Levi got better and so did I. He even wanted  _ sex _ . That’s how much his mood improved. I was so happy and so was Levi. We even agreed to let me take him out and we spent so much time together…

Until two weeks passed by and Levi woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting and crying and he threw up… and he ended back in HQ. The nightmares were coming back, the flashbacks, the trauma… it was all coming back to him and I couldn’t save him from it. 


	11. A New Life

**Levi’s POV**

_ Gunshots… screams… groans… moans… it was all I could hear… blood spilling on the floor, bodies crashing down… knives cutting skins… the burning smell of metal, sweat, blood… I couldn’t get away from it. I didn’t want it. Please… someone save me! _

_ “Levi, shoot him,” Kenny whispered in my ear. “Shoot him or I’ll hurt you,” _

_ I cried and pulled the trigger. I had my eyes closed but I heard the dreaded thud of a body hitting the ground and I ran away. I didn’t want to be a part of this! Why is my life this way? What did I do to deserve this? Someone please help me! _

_ “Levi, I need you to poison your next client.” _

_ “But, what did he do,” _

_ “I’m being hired to kill him, don’t ask questions.” And so I slipped a drug in a glass of champagne and made it seem like the man was special and I watched as he choked up on the drug. It closed his airway and he turned purple. I covered my eyes and hid in a corner. All I did was kill and be used. I hate my life, I hate it so much. I don’t want this life at all, someone please take it away! _

“Levi!"

I woke up crying in Eren’s arms. I was shaking and I hugged him. “Kenny told me to do it, I didn’t want-“ I sniffed. “I didn’t want to- he- he said he would, he would hurt me and… oh Eren, all the blood…” I began crying even harder. “Please save me, please I can’t go back to him,” 

“You won’t baby, you won’t,” He kissed my forehead and blew on my face gently. “Calm down, it was just a nightmare, I’m here baby.”

“I didn’t want to kill anyone… he forced me- I didn’t want- I didn’t want to get hurt, he was going to hurt me-“ Tears rolled down my face. “Eren,”

“Shh, calm down, it’s going to be okay. I’m here to protect you forever, nothing and no one will ever hurt you again, okay? I promise you, you won’t ever go back to him again.”

“I want to stay with you,” I sobbed. “I don’t like living with Kenny,”

“Then you won’t live with him,” He kissed my quivering lips and turned up the AC so I could cool down. He even gave me a nice bath to calm my nerves and then went to go make me a cup of tea with honey. He wiped all my tears and helped me blow my nose. “Just think, very soon we’re gonna have our baby with us,”

I nodded and smiled weakly. “Yeah,”

“And Falco will have a baby brother, and I’m so sorry but you look so cute all red in the face,”

“Idiot,” I sniffed. He chuckled and kissed my lips. “I love you, Levi. I love you so much and the family you’ve given me,”

He cuddled me till I felt better, but then I felt hard pains in my stomach. I didn’t want to keep complaining to Eren so I told Moblit and gave me something for the bruises around my belly and I helped with Ilse. She was adorable and her nose was the littlest thing ever. I nuzzled it so much that Ilse tried to put my nose in her mouth. I squealed and hugged her. “My little baby girl, you are such a cute baby!”

She had big brown eyes and Hanji colored hair and was just so cute. But then, the pain came back and I had to put her down. “Moblit, it hurts,”

“It’s normal to feel a little discomfort, you’re close to delivering,”

“Could there be something wrong with the baby?”

“Baby still kicks, heart beat is normal, everything is normal. You are checked every other day,” Hanji said from the bathroom. They came out with a towel around their neck. “Let me see,” Hanji placed a hand on my stomach and the pain went away. “Either the baby likes me and calms down or really hates me and doesn’t want to give me a reaction.”

I teared up. “Hanji, I’m in pain,”

“I can’t really do much since you’re close,” They sighed. They massaged my belly gently for a while and it did help but I wanted to cry when Hanji stopped. I didn’t want to bother them, so I went to Jean. The baby didn’t like it _ either. _ I was going to lose my mind but then the baby stopped. I stopped feeling pain and I went over to Eren. I felt like something was wrong. I bumped into him because I wasn’t looking where I was going. “Baby, you okay?”

“I just wanna lay down,” 

Eren quickly got the bed ready for me and wrapped me around with blankets, he turned the heat up, fluffed my pillows. I was stressed. This pregnancy made my hair grow back to the length it was before I cut it, it was shiny, I had breasts, I was hormonal, I was always hungry and tired and I was just over this already. Also, I wanted to be kissing Eren all the damn time. It was annoying, and I would look at him and he’d seem to know what I wanted and we’d make out for _ hours _without stopping. Whenever we’d go at it, we wouldn’t stop unless I was hungry. I felt like I was annoying Eren and I didn’t know what else to do. I was just feeling so terrible nowadays. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. Eren smiled and kissed my cheek, clueless. “How are you feeling?”

“I could be better,” 

“Almost, and then you can give your body a rest,”

I didn’t rest. It hurt to sleep all the time. I was tired and all I felt like doing was eating and crying. I wanted to have the baby already. I was so desperate that I accidentally bent the fork I was using at dinner. Eren fed me and then I was sent to go rest. I was tired of resting. I grew irritated and angry and I wanted to hit someone but no one would let me. Not even Armin, and he’s always up to fight me. It was miserable. Everything began to bother me: the water in the shower, my clothes, the blankets, food, Jean, Hanji, and even Eren. I felt angry with Eren and I didn’t know why. I felt the need to argue and his positivity got me _ pissed _.

“Baby, would you like something to drink?”

“No, I’m in pain,”

“Well, you’re very close to delivering.”

“Not close enough,” I mumbled. 

Eren cupped my face and smiled. “Don’t worry, any day now,”

“Eren, I don’t care.”

“Well, then, I’ll care for you. Just think, we’ll be able to dress our baby in all the cute clothes we bought him,”

I shrugged. “I don’t care,”

“You don’t mean that,” He kissed my lips gently and hugged me. “You love our baby,”

I swallowed down a growl and looked away from Eren. “Can you take me to HQ?”

“Sure, baby? Why?”

“I want food,”

“We have?” 

“I like their nachos.” I admitted. “Also, I need to talk to Erwin,”

“Stay here, I’ll get you some, anything else?”

Actually, a blowjob let me get my way so I found myself in Erwin’s office in an hour. “So, what can I do for you?”

“Can I request an emergency like, birth? I’m so uncomfortable.”

“You aren’t the first one, Levi. It’s okay. If anything happens, we will catch it and treat you.”

“Erwin, please,” I bent over the desk and looked into his eyes. He cleared his throat and pulled at his collar. “Levi,”

“Erwin,” I went closer to his face but Mike walked in. He stopped abruptly. 

“This is not what it looks like,” 

Mike gave us a face. “The baby’s yours isn’t it?”

“What?” Erwin gasped. “No! He’s one-hundred percent Eren’s! I swear! Mike-“

Mike suddenly laughed. “I know. If I have to hear about how Eren had to replace one of the boards underneath the mattress twice because they broke it _ again _, I will revirginize myself.” 

Erwin blushed and looked at me. “Twice?”

I looked to see if Mike was looking at held up four fingers and winked. “Do him good, Erwin,” So I left the office and found Eren with Nanaba in the kitchen. Eren was helping himself to a bowl of sushi while Nanaba talked to him. I think he was being lectured because he seemed to be more interested in his food than what she had to say. I walked over and slowly took his bowl and ate it. I suddenly didn’t want nachos anymore, the pain stopped again. I smiled. “I love this,”

“Nifa is having more made,”

I finished eating and got lost in thought in my own head. I ate a few bowls till Eren pulled me out of the kitchen and brought me home. I threw up almost everything I ate but wanted more. So Eren had to order some. I ate and threw up, and ate and threw up and ate… and repeat and repeat and repeat until Hanji said I had to stop eating altogether and set up an IV for me. Eren tied my hair up nicely, washed my face for me, and carried me to bed. “This baby is being a little troublemaker, isn’t he?” Eren chuckled. I couldn’t find the humor in it, I was so freaking miserable. It was around one in the morning and I was crying. “Why is my life such a freaking Hell? Why does everything happen to me? I was a good child,” I sobbed. 

Eren kissed my forehead and tried to calm me down but I hit him and shoved him away from me. “Stop touching me! I hate you!” Eren faltered at that and didn’t get close to me. “Get out! I don’t want you here!” I threw a pillow at him. “Get away from me, you stupid Alpha!” Eren quickly ran out of the room and left me to cry. I kicked and screamed until I tired myself out and tried to calm down and fall asleep. I couldn’t do that either. I cried and cried again and until I realized I was back in a hospital room at HQ. 

Then I realized that I wasn’t _ moving _. Hanji and Eren looked at me, above me. It was all faded and I felt my tears roll down my cheeks.

“He didn’t mean it, Eren,”

“But he seemed so pissed. Maybe he actually hated me all along. After all, Alphas did ruin his life. Why would it make sense for him to fall in love with one? I’m stupid,”

“Eren, calm down.” Hanji huffed. 

“I was stupid for thinking this was all fine, Levi isn’t okay. Why did I do this to him? Look at him, he’s in a hospital bed.”

After an hour, Eren came back and kissed my cheek. “I love you,” He whimpered. “Please don’t hate me,”

I groaned and tried to look at him. “I don’t hate you, I’m in pain.”

“I don’t know why you are in so much pain, they say the baby is completely fine,”

“Eren, if I die delivering the baby-“

“Shut the fuck up,” He laughed through tears, a bit angry as well. “Don’t start with that shit,”

I kept my mouth closed and sighed internally. Falco came and I got to cuddle him. I kissed him now and then on his soft little head and he fell asleep. I felt sore and as if all my joints were pulled on. I was given something for the pain but it always put me to sleep.

* * *

**Eren’s POV**

Every day that passes is a day closer to meeting my little son. I was so excited and I wanted to make sure that Levi was perfectly comfortable at every moment of his day. Though his mood was becoming a problem between the both of us. Our bond wasn’t as strong anymore and it freaked me out. I always tried to keep him happy but he never wanted me to do so. He even went as far as hitting me away from him. 

I _ knew _something was wrong. 

I was sleeping on the couch, well barely, when I was startled awake by a feeling that made me want to scream. I checked Levi, but he didn’t smell at all okay. Worried, I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t answer. I carefully pressed the button to call Hanji, they told me to never press it unless Levi was practically dying. 

But I just knew there was something.

I pulled the blanket away and saw the pool of blood that was beginning to trickle down and off the bed onto the floor. I screamed and startled Levi awake, Nifa burst in with Hanji, Moblit, and Jean. When Levi saw what was happening to him, he screamed too. “Hanji!”

“I know, baby,” Hanji hurried over and Nifa turned on all the lights. Hanji moved calmly but quickly, propping Levi’s legs up to see what was happening. “No time to switch beds, this baby needs to come out now, we need to perform an emergency C-section.”

“It’s not a sterile field,”

“Are you kidding? This room is as clean as Erwin’s ass, I could perform surgery in this room.”

I bit my lip and I stopped feeling Levi completely the moment he screamed again. Jean had to come in and hold me back as they cut into Levi, making him bleed even more. Levi went pale, but seriously _ pale. _“Yep, this little one has the umbilical cord-“

I stopped listening, Levi’s heart gave out and he continued to bleed. Moblit took over the baby and Hanji instantly worked with Nifa to restart Levi’s heart. I yanked and pulled and growled but Jean didn’t budge. I growled louder and louder until I slammed Jean down and went to Levi. “Please, baby, don’t leave me!” I grabbed his tiny little hand and cried. His body jumped at my touch and he gasped for breath. Then, his heart started beeping again and my legs fell to the floor. I continued to cry. 

Then I froze when I heard the baby cry. I got up and saw Moblit and another nurse were working on him. “You tiny little thing! Hi! How are you?” Moblit squealed. “You just couldn’t wait to get out, huh? Business to attend to already?”

It was a blur after that. I couldn’t concentrate. I heard drums in my ears and I felt hot all over, I was _ sweating. _They tried to cool me down but I only got worse and worse until Hanji realized it was Levi’s Omega doing it to me. “Hanji, I think the bond is broken…”

“Impossible, those don’t break unless one of you dies,” Hanji chuckled. “Bonds can freeze up in the moment in order to protect the other, but that’s a choice. If you stopped feeling Levi, he was protecting you from a _ huge _ amount of pain.”

“But he was mad at me, and he told me he hated me,”

“You need to be in the delivery room more, that happens with the majority of the omegas say that,”

I whimpered. “Is he going to be okay?”

“You worry too much, I finished already. He’s getting cleaned now,”

I blinked slowly and Levi wasn’t even in the room… not even the baby. I gasped and panicked. “Where’s the baby?”

“Next room, getting washed,”

I burst out of the room and saw Moblit taking a washcloth and running it over the baby’s head. I carefully went over and saw him up close. “He’s little,”

“Yep, all tiny,” I touched his tiny feet and watched it curl up. “He is going to need to rest a lot. The umbilical cord got wrapped around his neck so he’s a little stressed out. “You almost slipped out on us,” Moblit kissed the baby’s head and handed me the small bundle. My heart popped over and over and over again. He was dressed and wrapped up in a blanket. 

An hour later, I got to see Levi. They transferred him to the ‘baby floor’. I never learned the term for it and whenever I was tested on it I never answered. Levi was being fed a fruit cup by Jean and Armin was brushing his hair. When Levi saw me, I felt like it was the first time I saw him, electricity struck me all over. I bit my lip and teared up. He was in a big white t-shirt and had his hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked very tired and pale but so much better than before. “Eren!” He gasped and smiled. He tried to get out but Jean kept him in and I walked over to him. I kissed him instantly and tried not to cry anymore. He was so extremely soft, like a little cushion. Then Levi pulled away and took the baby.

Hanji burst in, all clean and showered. Moblit was eyeing them down. Hanji looked over and their eyes widened a bit. “Babe, I’m tired,”

Moblit didn’t seem to pay attention and then Hanji turned back to us. “Okay, so the baby is five pounds, a little small for an Alpha but we hope that once he starts eating he’ll gain more. Uh…” Hanji kept turning red in the face and sighed. They pulled Moblit into the bathroom and Levi and I looked at each other. The baby was already latched onto Levi’s nipple, drinking. I smiled and kissed his little cheek. “I should bring Falco in later, what do you think?”

“Of course, he needs to meet his baby brother,”

“I wonder how he’s been doing. I mean, he was with Petra and Oluo,”

Hanji came out quickly with Moblit’s arms wrapped around their waist. “Okay, so, yeah, he’s tiny. I need Levi to stay till he’s healed completely, and I need to do tests, like blood tests on the baby, just two, to get more information on him.”

“Does he need to go inside the incubator?” Levi asked.

“Well, no, not really. You can choose to have him in there, but it’s not something you _ need _to do.”

“Okay,”

“Name,”

“Wait, what about his neck?” I asked.

Hanji put a bubble in their mouth. “This baby is perfectly fine. It was as if he was born naturally and normally. There’s nothing wrong with him, he’s just a little small, now, what’s his name?”

“Khari, it means ‘like a king’. He’s beautiful. Also we decided to put both last names, Ackerman Yeager,” Levi beamed.

The baby had black hair exactly like Levi’s. His skin was pale, like Levi’s. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet. I hope he had _ something _ of mine. I cleared my throat. “Um, do you think he has _ anything _of mine?”

“He has your round chubby face,” Levi giggled.

“Uh, rude. **You **have a round chubby face.”

“No, look,” I got closed and he poked my cheek. “Boop,”

I grabbed that little finger and kissed it. “I love you, you get that?"

He nodded and I kissed his lips. The baby ate for so long, I was convinced that he was going to drink Levi dry, but Levi was so happy. Hanji examined the baby afterwards, he cried the whole time, putting both Levi and I in distress but it only lasted a couple minutes because the baby was fine after he was back in Levi’s arms. Hanji wasn’t able to get the eyes done but Khari was perfect in every other aspect. Falco came around the bed to see the baby. He smiled. “He’s tiny,”

“Yeah,”

Falco liked holding one of his hands, or his feet. He likes giving Khari kisses on his cheek. “He smells funny,”

“Like what?”

“Like,” Falco scrunched up a little. “Like new, like… mm… like Leaf but new,”

Armin and Jean came back when Levi was eating dinner again, Falco and I got burgers from a fast food restaurant. Khari was eating again. “Wow, you must be jealous that that baby’s been sucking on Levi all day long,” Jean blurted out, forgetting Falco was in the room. He looked up, confused. 

“Why would Eren be jealous of that?”

We all looked at Jean and he went red. “Um, I mean, like, Khari’s gonna get all the attention now and Eren’s gonna be left out,”

But that made things worse... Falco started to cry. I picked him up, slapped Jean on the head, and tried to soothe Falco. “Leaf doesn’t want me anymore,” He sobbed. I got so angry with Jean. “No, baby, we love you. Don’t ever think that,” I kissed his head. “We love you just as much as Khari, okay? Just, he _ does _need more attention because he can’t do anything on his own, but no, we love you so much.” 

A few moments after that, Khari finished eating and Levi instantly switched with me. Falco was so happy, getting nuzzled and kissed by Levi. I love them both so much. Hanji came back around twelve in the morning, because all of us were very much awake, even Armin and Jean, and checked Khari. 

“Have you looked at his eyes yet?”

“No, what’s wrong?”

“I feel like it’s the light but,” Hanji took Khari and checked him closer. Levi grew tense. “Is he okay?”

Hanji was quiet for a long time before the baby yawned and started leaning towards Hanji. “Okay, big boy,” They kissed his cheek and smiled. “He shows no signs of having any illnesses linked to heterochromia, but his eyes are two differente colors.”

“What?” Levi gasped. 

“His left eye is grayish-blue, and his right one is green like Eren’s. I’m sure they’ll get brighter with time but look.” They showed us his eyes with the light and I smiled. “I make beautiful children,” I commented.

“But they were _ my _eggs,”

“Couldn’t grow them without me,” I kissed Khari. Khari ate one last time before I tried to put him to sleep. Except, Falco kept running around and playing with his toys, distracting Khari. So he kept getting hungry. He ate a third time but he just wouldn’t let up. He ate more and more each time, all while watching everyone around him. I watched him and kept him entertained so he’d stop watching Falco, but that only kept him up from longer. Levi fell asleep but Khari stayed awake. 

“Alpha babies are usually very hungry,”

“No shit,” I chuckled, it was four in the morning. “Khari’s gonna get fat. He seems to like your left boob a lot, same.”

Levi scoffed and pushed my face away gently. “Perv,”

Hanji and I just watched Levi feed Khari for a good ten minutes before I realized _Hanji_ was watching too. “Do you not have your own newborn?”

“Moblit kicked me out, I pick up Ilse too much and he wants me to let her sleep,”

“So you came here to watch Levi feed?”

“I like Khari’s little mouth, he’s so cute,”

After another ten minutes Khari finally let up and went to bed. “My little baby,” Levi kissed Khari’s cheek and gave him to me. I looked over and saw Falco on the couch, wrapped in blankets. I smiled and Levi finally tried to get some sleep.

* * *

I had to walk Khari so he wouldn’t cry for Levi. Jean actually came and relieved me so I could sleep. Though it was only for three hours. Levi still slept while I adjusted Khari onto Levi’s nipple. At lunch, I decided to eat at home because I was starting to feel _ needy _ and I felt bad because Levi’s taking care of the baby now and I’m just a horny Alpha. Plus, Levi still needs to have his incision healed. I worked out downstairs with the punching bag, trying to clear my head before I saw Levi again. He smelled what was going on with me though. “Eren?”

“Yes?” 

“If we make out would it be too much for you?”

I groaned. “Don’t worry about that,”

Levi looked at Khari who was napping before turning to me and pulling my face towards him. He kissed me, and his tiny tongue rolled into my mouth. I tried pulling away but he yanked my hips towards him and stuck his hand down my pants. At that point I was done for, I rested my knee on the bed while Levi melted me down and made me his all over again. I cupped the back of his neck and kept him close, I wanted to fuck him so hard but I felt his incision and calmed down. I felt terrible and wanted to stop, but Levi kept pulling me closer and closer and our faces were practically smushed together. His heart was pounding, and his hand kept stroking me faster and faster. I actually pulled away and pressed my forehead against his, I felt like I was on fire. I groaned out loud and Levi rubbed his thumb over my head, swiftly and in circles. I bit my lip to suppress a moan and I came… hard and a lot in Levi’s hand. He was blushing, and glowing with happiness. 

I felt how ecstatic his Omega was for pleasing his Alpha. I went to grab a towelette from the bathroom and wiped his hand and myself clean. I gave him a big kiss and he smiled again. And just as I was all done, Khari woke up to eat. 

After a week, both Khari and Levi were clear to leave and go home. Hanji was doing one last check up before releasing them. Erwin entered with Ilse in his arms. “Guys, guys, she’s my new dance partner.” He wiggled Ilse’s arm a little and smiled. 

“Ilse is already attracting people, she’s gonna be a heartbreaker,” Hanji chuckled. 

Erwin handed Ilse to me and took Khari. It was funny, seeing such a big guy dance with a newborn. “Okay, now, we gotta tell you. An Alpha baby develops faster than a regular one. They undergo changes in their first month that take normal babies three months. Khari should be crawling by three or four months.”

“Uh, Erwin?” Hanji called. “Come here,”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“I can’t find Levi’s incision,”

“That’s not funny,” Erwin nuzzled the side of Khari’s face. 

“No, I’m not lying, it’s not where it should be,”

Erwin switched Khari to his other arm and reached underneath Levi’s gown. “Ah, you’re right. Eren probably healed him through his bond.”

Hanji squealed in excitement. “I love my job,”

It was apparent that I was able to heal Levi through our bond. His incision was nothing more than a little faint scar on his stomach. 

“Now, that doesn’t mean you can start fucking his brains out. On the outside he may be better, but it was a lot of strain on his body. Okay?”

I nodded and helped Levi pack. Then he turned to me. “I actually do want sex,” He said in a low voice.

“You heard what Hanji said,”

“But… I’m horny,” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I could jack you off?”

Levi just stayed silent with a small smile. Then I sighed. “Come here,”

Levi immediately went up to me and I put two of my fingers in his mouth… I mean I was about to, but Hanji came in. “What did I just say?”

Levi whined and grabbed my hips. “Please,”

Then Mike entered the room. “I wanna see the baby before he leaves,”

Levi nodded and I Mike quickly went to the car seat he was in. Then I felt Levi grope me through my pants and I quickly looked to see what he was doing. The air grew hot and he was blushing. I had to put my foot down and tell him no. He wasn’t happy, but he collaborated. At home, he went to sleep in Falco’s bedroom. He really missed him.

“Does he know that he’s at school?” Jean asked.

“I hope so,”

“Guys, the baby woke up,”

“Ugh! No, no more eating. Give Levi a rest already little guy,”

Khari looked at me for a second before crying. Levi quickly came down the stairs. “What happened? Why is he crying?”

I stayed quiet and Levi simply picked him up. Khari simply wanted Levi, because he stopped crying once he was in Levi’s arms. “My little red nose,”

“Eren made him cry,” Armin said.

“What? Why?”

“I told him to leave your boobs alone, basically,”

“He’s a newborn, Eren. He’s not gonna know anything besides your noise,” Levi turned to Khari and nuzzled his nose. “Daddy, was being mean wasn’t he? Yes, he was!”

“I will fight you,” I said to Khari, who didn’t even look at me. 

“Well, there you have it,”

“What?”

Jean got up. “Another Alpha has taken your place,”

I made a face and saw how Levi was enchanted by our baby. Jean walked to the kitchen and smiled. “The year is almost over, fess up your birthday now, we wanna celebrate you if it not too late,”

Levi didn’t answer at first. “Christmas Day,”

My eyes widened and I stood up. “You were born on Christmas?”

He nodded distractedly and hugged Khari. Jean and I looked at each other. “That’s fucking adorable,”

“Armin now you gotta fess up,” I called.

“Like hell,” He snapped back. 

I smiled and looked back at Khari and Levi. _ Now _Khari was looking at me, and it might have been just me, but I felt challenged by my own son. He looked at me as if he was telling me that Levi was never going to be just mine anymore.

“Hey, chill. He’s just a baby,” Jean said. “Also, don’t growl at him, it looks bad,”

“Insecurity got the best of him,” Armin smiled. 

But I knew it was gonna be okay in the end.


End file.
